Fighting, Surviving, and Loving
by made4drama
Summary: Suppose Cedric Diggory had time to hide himself in the graveyard and therefor did not die. Join Harry, Ron, Hermione and Cedric as they fight against Voldemort, begin new adventures, and succumb to their feelings. HrGxCD, and some HPxGW and RWxLL.
1. Chapter 1

"Let's take it together." Harry spoke suddenly and before I had a chance to argue he continued on. "It'll still be a win for Hogwarts, and I don't really give a damn about the winnings or fame. You can have it all if you want it. God knows I have enough without adding to it."

"Fine. We'll take it together… but I will not be taking all of the winnings. We'll split it, fifty-fifty. Deal?" I asked, reaching my hand out toward his.

"Deal." He said, grasping my hand in his own and we quickly shook on the deal we had just agreed upon. "On three." He said as the hands that had been shaking moved to hover over the golden Tri-Wizard Tournament Cup. "One."

"Two." I said, our hands inching closer until they were merely a hair's breath away. "Three!" We shouted together as we both grasped the cup at the exact same time. The familiar, nauseating feeling of being hooked behind the navel and pulled through space ripped through my body and I was praying for it to end. God how I hated this means of travel. Any means of wizarding travel for that matter. You'd think someone somewhere at sometime could have come up with a perfectly acceptable, non-nauseating means of quick magical travel, but no. Apart from flying every single way of transportation in our world was annoying at best. Although annoying at best, one could not dispute how quickly a portkey could get you from point A to point B. As I looked around me, grateful that the awful ride was over, confusion overcame me. Where were we? I had figured the cup was taking us out of the maze and we would be transported back to the entrance. I was wrong. Harry and I stood in an eerie cemetery, surrounded by fog and graves.

"Where are we?" I finally voiced aloud, as Harry and I continued to glance around us.

"I dunno… I fell like I've been here before though…" He trailed off.

"Do you reckon this is another part of the Tournament?"

"I don't think so."

"I have a bad feeling about this. Let's hide ourselves." I spoke as I turned my wand upon myself and quickly disillusioned myself. I felt the odd sensation of an egg cracking upon my head and waited as the tingling sensation fell from the top of my scalp to the tips of my toes before turning to do the same for Harry. A sharp gasp came from him as he clutched his forehead in pain and cried out.

"Bring him here." A cold, malicious voice spoke out as a chubby man in Death Eater garb came forward and easily scooped up the writhing form of Harry Potter. I wanted to help, but something told me to stay put and wait for the right moment. I didn't know exactly who this person was, but I had a feeling as to who it was and if this wasn't planned out perfectly, both of us would die. I watched as the man tied Harry to a large, grave-marking statue. I watched on in horror as a small bundle that resembled a blanket-clothed baby was dropped into a cauldron. "Bones of the father… unknowingly taken. You will resurrect your son. Blood of thy enemy, forcefully taken, you will resurrect your foe. Flesh of the servant… willingly given." His voice shook as the same person who had tied Harry up and slashed his arm placed his own arm over the cauldron and swiftly cut of his hand. "You will resurrect your master." He sobbed.

A figure emerged from the steaming cauldron, and an icy fear gripped my body as I realized what had just transpired. Lord Voldemort had returned from the dead. The figure could not be considered human. He had red pools of lava for eyes and slits in place of where a nose should be. His skin was ash in color and stretched taut over skinny bones. "My wand." The figure I'd identified as Voldemort continued as he was draped in a long, flowing black robe.

"Here, my lord." The man who'd preformed the ritual held out his wand. "My lord, you promised." He said, tears still falling from his eyes as he stuttered through the words.

"Give me your hand." He hissed.

"Thank you my lord, thank you!" The man sobbed as he handed over the bloody stump.

"Not that one you fool!" He hissed again, as the man switched arms. Voldemort lifted the robe, and pressed his right hand index finger into a mark on the man's arm. The Dark Mark, I realized with shock. Although is it really all that shocking?

"I wonder… Just how many of my followers have remained loyal to me and heed my call." He spoke. Several pops signifying apparation and several people dressed in the black hooded clocks and white masks appeared before all of us. I watched on as Voldemort addressed his followers, gave the man I could now identify as 'Wormtail', and even as he let Harry down and demanded a duel.

I watched as Harry was subject to the cruciartus, and as he hid behind other gravestones. As a spell that Harry had sent towards Voldemort collided with another killing curse that Voldemort had sent Harry's way, I watched in fascination as the two spells hit in the middle and an arch of gold formed around the two. I couldn't tell what was happening inside of the golden bubble, but I knew. I knew that as soon as the bubble fell, that would be when I had to act. I got as close to the bubble on the side I knew Harry to be on, and shortly as I had thought, the bubble fell. I grabbed Harry and pulled the both of us behind a rather large statue and cried out "Accio Cup!" Within an instant the cup was in my hands and Harry and I were being pulled away, just in time to avoid yet another killing curse.

When we finally landed, I quickly removed the disillusionment charm that I'm sure had saved my life, and through the deafening roar I safely assumed we'd landed in front of the maze and that practically everyone was happy that it had been a Hogwarts win.

Just to make sure, I glanced up at our surroundings, catching a glimpse of a rather pretty curly haired brunette shoving Cho out of the way and making her way towards Harry and I. I smiled, knowing we were safe, and let my sudden and unexplainable exhaustion take over me as my world faded to black.

______________________

I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters that you recognize. All I own is the plot.


	2. Chapter 2

As I groggily awoke, I noted that I was once again in the hospital wing, dressed in a hospital gown, and laying in a sterile hospital bed. I tried to figure out just what had woken me in the middle of the night. I sat up and looked around, my eyes adjusting to the dark and finally landing on three figures. Each of them was seated upon the hospital bed adjacent to my own, and I realized then it was their hushed words that had penetrated my mind and awoken me to a sleeping world.

"But Harry… If Crouch was kissed… He cannot testify. Sirius will-" She cut off, noticing me starring at them.

"Hermione, it's alright. Cedric saved my life. He can hear this." Harry spoke. "Although, if you're going to know we might as well tell you everything from the beginning." He continued.

"It goes without saying, however, that what we are about to tell you, you cannot speak of to anyone anywhere outside of the four of us. We need to know that you won't tell anyone what you are told tonight. It could bring severe consequences down upon not only us, but also others that our secrets protect." Hermione Granger's commanding voice spoke.

"Of course. Anything told to me in confidence stays that way. I am a Hufflepuff after all."

"Yes. Yes you are." She trailed off, before turning her focus once more back to Harry. Her eyes asking a question that I did not know.

"I suppose it all started when I was just a baby. You know the story of what happened that Halloween night back in '89 I suppose?" He waited for me to nod, and when I did he continued. "Well then, after that I lived with my Aunt, Uncle, and cousin. I was kept unaware of the wizarding world all the way up until just a week before my first Hogwarts term began." He went on to detail everything that had happened during the trio's past four years in Hogwarts. Things no one else was privy to.

He spoke in detail about the Sorcerer's Stone and the protections surrounding it that the three friends had braved together as long as they could. He told me about how it was Professor Quirelle that Voldemort had overtaken, and how he could not touch Harry without burring himself. The stone was destroyed, the threat of Voldemort coming back quelled if only for a little while.

He went on to describe their second year. Thinking himself insane what with the voices only he could hear. How they first led him to a petrified Mrs. Norris, and later on Collin Crevey and other petrified victims. It was a touchy moment for the two boys as Harry mentioned the day Hermione was petrified, and they didn't linger on that moment long. He explained how he figured out that it was a Basilisk hidden in the Chamber of Secrets –that yes, really did exist, all thanks to Hermione and the torn book page left crumpled in her ossified hand. Moaning Myrtle was the one to lead them to the Chamber, and after Lockhart's spell backfired Harry had to continue on alone. He quickly went through the events of the Chamber.

Their third year seemed the tamest, yet it was still full of adventure and left me fuming at Peter Pettigrew. The man who'd tied up Harry and helped resurrect Voldemort. How much better would Harry's life have been had Peter Pettigrew never lived? I learned that Sirius Black was innocent, and that he was, is a damn good man. I reeled at the fact that Hermione Granger took so many classes that year she needed a time-turner just to make it to all of them. I actually applauded Harry when I learned that he single-handedly drove over a hundred dementors away from his godfather and past self.

Finally, we came up to the fourth year. Parts of which I knew already, but Harry went over them just the same. How Harry had not placed his own name into the cup, that someone else had. Someone else we later learned to have been Barty Crouch Jr. who was masquerading as Mad Eye Moody. The subsequent fight of colossal proportions that occurred between Harry and Ron all because of Ron's jealousy. Ron had the decency to look ashamed at this part. Harry spoke praises of Hermione and all of the help she gave him. How she mastered the accio charm ages before the first task so that she might be prepared to help him, and all of the rest of the help she gave him. He glossed over the rest of the year, along with all of the tasks and picked back up after the final task. He explained finding out about Crouch Jr. and the real Moody. And finally, he told me how our dear, esteemed Minister had 'feared for his life' and brought with him a dementor for 'protection', and before he could be questioned through veritaserum in court, the dementor had kissed his soul away.

"So, because of that no one will believe us. It has already started. They news is calling me insane already. Because of the Minister, Sirius' last chance at freedom is gone. Well… I suppose if Wormtail is ever caught." He said, spitting the name out as if it left a bad taste, which it most likely did. "But yeah… That's pretty much it." Harry finished up.

"Only that it's not." Hermione spoke, reaching down and pulling up a formidably large backpack from the floor and opening up the side compartment. I looked at Harry and Ron's faces to see if they knew what she was talking about, only to find that they to looked completely bewildered. "I finally figured out how it is that Rita Skeeter has been getting all of her information." She spoke triumphantly, removing a simple glass jar with a cloth lid from her backpack. I paid the jar no mind as I focused my attention back on Hermione.

"Hermione… Is that?" Harry trailed off.

"Not now Harry. As I was saying, I finally figured out how she was getting all of her information. Took me bloody well long enough to." She huffed, which made me grin, but Ron gasped.

"Hermione! You cursed!"

"Yeah. So? It did take forever for me to figure it out. Now then, do you want to know how I figured it out or not?" All three of us nodded, respectfully quiet, even though it was only Ron that she was annoyed with and had directed her question towards. "I spent ages trying to come up with a solution as to how she could possibly be gathering her information, to no avail. I had honestly just about given up when something you said Harry, made me think."

"Something I said? What did I say?"

"Bugging." She stated simply, the mirth in her eyes growing as a smirk began to form across her pink lips.

"But you said nothing electronic could work within Hogwarts."

"Not that kind of bugging Harry. Rita Skeeter is an animagus. An _unregistered_ animagus. Her form is a water beetle." She spoke, the mirth evident in her voice as she held up the jar for us all to see. That's when I noticed the small beetle trapped within the unbreakable jar.

"Are you ever going to release her?" Ron asked, his face white. Imagining, no doubt, just what Hermione could do to him the next time he really pissed her off.

"Of course I am. What kind of person do you take me for?" However, the smile on her face spoke otherwise. "Just as soon as I know that she has learned her lesson. As soon as we are off the train and I know that she's learned her lesson and won't ever print lies again, I'll release her. I refuse to let her loose here at Hogwarts again, especially before the students are gone."

"Hermione." Ron started as we all glanced over at him. "You're brilliant. A bit scary sometimes, but bloody brilliant."

"Thank you Ronald." She said, her smug smile returning to grace her lips. "Now then." She said, the smug smile slipping from her face as she placed the jarred beetle away in bag. "What's going on this summer?" She finished as she stood from Harry's bed and made her way over to mine. Gesturing for me to stand and help her push the two beds together. Once we were finished, she made herself comfortable right in the middle of the two conjoined beds, as the rest of us surrounded her.

"Well, I was thinking maybe we can completely bypass Harry going to his Aunt's house this year and coming over to mine. I don't know how well this plan will work out, but mum's on board with it and I know she's been pestering Dumbledore."

"Yeah, well knowing my luck I'll probably have to be broken out of the Dursley's come September 1."

"Nah… At the very worst it'll be your birthday that we come and get you." Ron replied back.

"That sounds alright I suppose. I just hope I'll get to spend some time with Sirius this summer."

"What about you Cedric? Got any plans yet?" Hermione asked me.

"Umm… I don't think so. I'll probably just spend the summer at my house, reading and doing homework and stuff like that. It's what I usually do."

"Reading? And doing homework? All summer long?" Ron questioned, his face horror struck.

"Honestly Ronald. You act like no one in their right mind would do something so atrocious. Did you ever think that maybe some people enjoy reading in their spare time?" Hermione questioned him.

"Umm… No?" He asked. Hermione simply huffed, before yawning.

"I guess I'm more tired than I thought. I'm off to bed. I'll see you boys in the morning." She said as she scooted out from the center of the bed, Ron following behind her with the invisibility cloak. "Goodnight boys." Hermione called, as she and Ron disappeared within the cloak. A muffled 'night.' came from Ron, and as the infirmary door closed softly I moved my bed back into place before I too fell asleep.

________________________________________

I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters that you recognize all I own is the plot.


	3. Chapter 3

Summer break hadn't even truly started, and already I longed for the serene peace of Hogwart's library, or the adventures Harry, Ron, and I always seemed to find ourselves in, or for those easy, stimulating conversations with Cedric –those I especially missed. Even having a stupid row with Ron would be better than what I have found myself to be doing. In two measly weeks I completed every last bit of my summer homework and found myself with absolutely nothing to do.

As I tell myself every year, I really need to learn to pace myself. Not just with summer homework, but with just about everything else I do.

It's pathetic really. I sent a letter to Harry, Ron, and Cedric, asking each of them how their summers are going. Not a single one of them have replied. I expected this from Ron, and maybe Harry, but from Cedric? From the few talks we had before school let out for the summer I had already grown dependent on his thoughts.

Like always when left with nothing to do my mind goes into hyper-overdrive of some random, in this case not so random, fact of my life. Right now, I was obsessing over the fact that no one had written me back. Not even one meager sentence. I know they're my friends, and that I'm not alone like I once was, but laying here, detached from the world I'd so fully become a part of, I couldn't help but remember those lonely years before Hogwarts.

Deciding a nice dip in the pool would be nice, I finally roused myself from bed, glancing at the clock. 12:53. God that is pathetic. I slipped out of my silken pajamas and quickly pulled on my black bikini before grabbing a towel, sunscreen, and flip-flops.

As I made my way out to the pool, I pulled my hair back into a loose braid and began to apply my sunscreen. When I reached the pool I kicked off my shoes, placed my sunscreen down on a patio table, and tossed my towel onto a pool chair before going around to the other side of the pool and climbing onto the diving board.

I dove straight in, something my parents hated me doing. 'You need to let your muscles adjust to the cold water.' They would say. 'You can't just dive in, your muscles would cramp up…' But oh how I loved diving straight in. The cold water such a shocking contrast to the blistering July heat. It cleared my head. No matter what problem I had going through my mind. It was all swept away with the cold water.

As I floated lazily in the comforting water, my mind was blissfully blank. I didn't worry about why none of my friends had contacted me, or the mind numbingly dull notion of having practically nothing to do.

Soon enough my fingers were pruney and my stomach growling. The second my feet were out of the water all of my thoughts came rushing back and I nearly jumped right back in. However the hunger won out and I went inside the house to make myself a bowl of cereal. One of the few things I could make without screwing up.

I decided to take my cereal back outside. It was such a nice day, why not enjoy one of the three days it was sunny in the usually dreary England? I was almost through my midday breakfast when I saw it.

"Hey Seriphena." I said as Cedric's owl landed next to me. "Want some cereal?" I asked as she deposited Cedric's letter on the table next to me and landed on my outstretched arm. She shook her head and I sighed. "Alright. Let's go find some of the good stuff then." I said as I moved her from my arm to my shoulder and picked up the letter and my almost empty bowl of cereal. I set the bowl in the sink, let Seriphena go to the owl perch in the kitchen nook and sat down at the desk to begin reading Cedric's letter.

_Hello Hermione,_

_I'm sorry it's taken so long to respond to your letter. I've been so busy these first few weeks of summer it's ridiculous. It's insane how much homework you are assigned after sixth year. I suppose it's to prepare you for N.E.W.T.s. Apart from studying for my apparation license and doing all of my summer homework I suppose I haven't really been doing all that much. In hindsight, that is a pretty lame excuse as to why it's taken me so long to get back to you, but it's the truth. At least now I'm completely finished with any and all work I had to do for school over the summer._

_Enough about me, what about you? Is there anything exciting going on in Muggle London? And if not what have you been up to since your previous letter? I miss you all terribly. Hopefully we can all get together sometime soon. I apologize this is so terribly short, but my father just arrived to take me to the Ministry for my license._

_Cedric_

Well, that explains one of my boys. Wait… When did I start thinking of him as mine? Shaking my head, I pulled out a blank piece of paper and a muggle fountain pen. Fountain pens and pencils really are far better that stupid quills and ink. I think I'll take them with me for next term.

_Dear Cedric,_

_It's perfectly fine that you chose to finish you studies before anything else this summer. I too have already completed all of my summer homework, however something tells me that I had slightly less work than you. And don't worry about your letter being so 'short'. I'd be lucky to get more than two lines from either Harry or Ron. Yours was practically a novel compared to anything either of them has ever written me._

_How was your apparation test? Was it hard? You didn't splinch yourself did you? Splinching sounds so painful._

_There's really nothing new with me, apart from all of my homework completed. I'm sick of summer already and long for the start of term. It's dreadfully boring here in muggle London. I'm sure I'm just about the only teenager in the history of the universe who wishes for summer to be over, but what can I say?_

_Sometimes I wish I had a sibling. So that when my parents are at work I wouldn't be alone here. Is that selfish of me? Wishing for another person to exist so that I might quell my boredom? I don't know. _

_You are right, we do all need to meet up sometime this summer. And not just for back to school supplies summer. You brainstorm and get back to me, because kidnapping Harry and crashing at the Burrow uninvited seems to be the only thing I can think of._

_Hermione_

I sealed the letter and looked to Seriphena. "You ready to go home girl?" I asked. She glanced up at me, before returning to the water bowl and taking a large gulp, before coming over to me and taking the letter in her beak and flying out the open window.

Deciding I needed to at least attempt to tan this summer I headed back to my lounge chair next to the pool where I promptly fell asleep.

The next thing I knew, my mother was shaking me awake.

"Hermione, sweetie, Mr. Weasley's here." Confusion swept my face as I racked my brain to try and figure out what he was doing here. I shoved my cover-up on overtop of my bikini and headed on inside, blinking away the sleep in my eyes.

"Mr. Weasley, what is it?"

"I've come to retrieve you for the summer. Dumbledore feels it best for you to be in the magical world at the current moment."

"Of course." I said, but then, remembering my parents, I turned to them. "If it's alright with my parents."

"Of course it is baby. We work six days a week; we're never here for you. Go, have fun with your friends. We'll be fine." My mother said as my father nodded along with her.

"Alright. Thanks Mum, Dad." I said.

"Would you like help packing up your things?" Mr. Weasley asked me.

"That would be great. My room is just this way." I said as I climbed the staircase and entered the second room on the right. Mr. Weasley was right behind me, and as soon as he was in the room he began magically packing my things.

When we were done, I swept up my backpack that contained what would not fit within my trunk, and Mr. Weasley floated the trunk in front of him as we made our way downstairs to say goodbye to my parents.

"Goodbye Mum, Dad." I said, hugging each of them. "I'll be back for Christmas."

"You most certainly will." My father said sternly before his face broke into a grin. "That is when we're having the Granger Family Ski Trip in the Alps."

"I wouldn't miss seeing Uncle Darren on skis for the life of me."

"Yes." My mother said, a large grin coming to her face. "That will be quite a sight to see."

"Bye!" I waived one last time as I took hold of Mr. Weasley's offered arm, and suddenly I was being squeezed through an extremely small space in an odd sensation that made me think of what it must feel like to be toothpaste.

When it was finally over, I looked around me. I was most certainly not in the infamous Burrow Kitchen, but rather an old, dark looking kitchen that I'd never been to before in my life.

"Hermione!" A loud, booming voice called right in my ear. I turned to see Sirius Black standing not an inch from my face and I immediately took a step backward. Way to invade of the personal space. "Welcome," he continued, "to the Headquarters of the Order of the Pheonix."

________________________________

I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters that you recognize, all I own is the plot.


	4. Chapter 4

As I sat alone in my cramped room I contemplated all that I had been told. I was at the Headquarters of the Order of the Pheonix, a covert organization that was dedicated wholly to provide resistance against that which threatened the peace and safety of our world. Which was currently Voldemort and his death eaters. Only those loyal to the Order truly believed Harry and Cedric when they said that he was back. The Ministry's paws had latched onto the media and were spinning the story in anyway they saw fit.

'Harry Potter's fame has gone to his head. He's nothing but an attention seeking teenager whose attitude has worn of on Cedric Diggory. They are two teenage boys seeking to prolong their fifteen minutes of fame. There is no danger.'

The 'Daily Prophet' pissed me off to no end. And what hacked me off even further was that it wasn't Rita Skeeter who was printing these lies. She had kept her word and, rather than succumbing to the temptation to lie, she had resigned from the newspaper. Merlin only knew what the woman was doing know. Freelancing I suppose. But for whom I wouldn't know. She hasn't printed anything in any of the mainstream circuits as of late and I was literally fuming that I couldn't turn her into the Ministry. She'd done well on her part of the deal.

On a better note, I was no longer bored out of my mind with nothing to do. I was simply bored out of my mind by the meaningless chores they had us performing. Heaven forbid any of the of-age wizards use a dusting spell. While I could not dispute the fact that this house was dark and needed cleaning, did having teenagers scrub walls for hours to remove grime that could be vanished away with a wand in mere seconds really do anything other than waste time?

I wasn't even allowed alone in the same room as Ron during chore time. Mrs. Weasley had somehow gotten it in her head that the two of us were a pair and we were constantly looking for ways to sneak around and loose our innocence.

As if I'd ever want to kiss that idiot, let alone shag him. So help me God I'd die if I were to ever be in a romantic relationship with Ronald Weasley. We'd both die. We would most likely kill each other off within the first week what with how badly we row. How anyone can think that we only fight because of sexual tension, I'll never know. Not only do we not agree upon anything, the fact that I find him physically unattractive as well might play a part.

Ginny had laid it all out for me once. She was to marry Harry, and I Ron, and the four of us would all be related. Dear God, is that what people really think?

As I lay upon my small cot, I wondered just when I would be allowed to see my friends. Perhaps when Harry arrived? Tomorrow night was when the guard was supposed to go retrieve him. I could handle one more day of constant surveillance. With that thought I carefully rolled myself into a slightly more comfortable position on the small bed and tried to fall asleep.

The next day was pretty much the same as the day before. I woke, dressed, ate breakfast, and commenced my cleaning for the day with a short break for lunch before back to work on the cleaning. Then came supper, after which a much needed shower.

"FILTH! FILTH IN MY HOUSE!" I heard the raging voice of Sirius' mother's portrait come from the entryway. Tonks was back. Which meant Harry was as well. I finished getting dressed again as I headed on downstairs to greet my best friend.

"Harry!" I cried as I lunged myself at him. He was surprised, but hugged me back just as tightly.

"Group hug!" Ron called as he slammed into Harry and I and I was encompassed by two of my best friends.

As we all pulled away from each other, I looked around at the rest of the people standing around all of us. Tonks, Mad-Eye-Moody, Shackelbolt, Amos Diggory, and a few other people I recognized but did not really know stood around us.

"Well, why don't we get your stuff up to the room you and Ron are sharing." I said as I picked up Hedwig's empty cage and began to climb the stairs. I heard Harry heave a sigh as he lifted his heavy trunk and began to follow us up the stairs to their room.

"I'm really sorry about my letters. Dumbledore wouldn't let us tell you about anything that was going on because he said they could be intercepted. I tried once. Honest, I did. His mom" I said, jerking a thumb at Ronald, "went through our letters before they could be sent. I know you were mad at us, but they wouldn't let us. Please tell me you forgive me."

"She scanned your letters?"

"All of them mate." Ron supplied.

"Well that sucks. I get it though. At least I got letters this summer. So, what have you two been up to so far?"

"They're working us like house elves they are." Ron said.

"Ron!" I said indignantly.

"What? They are. They've got us cleaning this place from top to bottom. Won't let us do anything else. This has to be one of the worst summers I've ever had."

"I've had worse." Harry stated simply. "At least I get to spend some time with Sirius. Something happened the other day." A knock came from the door and we all looked towards it before Harry answered. "Come in."

"Cedric!" I said, as I got up and hugged him before bringing him back to the bed we were all sitting on. "Who let you in? Obviously not Tonks, we would have heard." I said making a joke of the clumsiness that is Tonks. Ron and Harry shared a smile as Cedric went on to explain.

"No, I flooed here with my parents. They've just joined the Order. I can't join until next spring."

"At least you can join within the next few months." Ron grumbled. "The first of us to join will be Hermione. And that won't even be for another year."

"You're just jealous." Harry quipped to which Ron sent a glare.

"Don't even get me started on you. Sirius loves you, unlike my mum. He'll tell you everything."

"And you don't think I won't tell you guys everything Sirius tells me?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

"Anyways, back to business. What was it you were about to tell us before Cedric came in Harry?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Well earlier Dementors attacked Dudley and me. I used magic, and now the Ministry is trying to expel me and snap my wand. I have a hearing tomorrow morning."

"What? They can't expel you for using magic in self-defense! Let alone snap your wand! It's clearly legal for an under-aged wizard to use magic in a life-threatening situation as stated in code 284 section c of the-"

"We get it Hermione, you don't need to go on about it." Ron snapped.

"Don't worry about it man." Cedric spoke, interrupting the awkward silence that had descended after Ron snapped at me. "Yeah, there'll be a few people on there that will be on that arse we call a minister's side, but Susan Bone's aunt is on it, and she'll have quite a few backers, along with Dumbledore. You'll be alright."

"Thanks mate."

"Don't mention it." He grinned, and with that we all relaxed and forgot our problems for one moment. The rest of the night we weren't four people in the middle of a starting war, we were four teenagers relaxing in the presence of friends. We were normal, if only for that night.

_________________________________

I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters that you recognize. All I own is the plot.


	5. Chapter 5

"Wake up!" A distinctly female voice cried out from above my head as my comfortably warm blankets were ripped from my clutching hands and my poor body was exposed to the cool air. "You too!" The voice yelled as she moved on from me and onto one of the other boys I was sharing my summer room with. "We're going to be late!"

My eyes shot open as I realized just what day it was. September 1st. The first day of my final fall term. "What time is it?"

"Ten twenty-five." She said as she turned from disrupting Harry's sleep and on to Ron's.

"What's going on?" Harry asked blearily as he rose into a sitting position on his cot.

"Do you not know what day it is?" She reprimanded him.

"Umm…" He said, racking his brain before realization dawned upon his face. "Oh…"

"Yeah. Now, get up all three of you. You have twenty minutes to get ready and be downstairs to make the portkey." She said as she turned from the room.

"Twenty minutes?" Ron asked hoarsely. "Shit! Thanks for waking us up earlier Hermione!" He screamed as he flung himself from his bed and was out the door in less than five seconds. Moments later the sounds of a shower running hit our ears and I heard Harry groan as he pulled himself off of his bed and began to pack away what he hadn't finished last night.

"Man, am I glad I showered last night." I said as I slowly got up and changed into my uniform.

"Yeah... me too." He said as he finished putting away his last few items. The water shut off, and soon enough Ron was back, franticly running around trying to pack up everything that he had foolishly left for the last minute.

How on earth he did it, I'll never know, but come time to leave Ron had showered, dressed, and packed everything five minutes under the allotted time frame. Together the three of us lugged our luggage downstairs and into the kitchen where Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Sirius, and my parents were all waiting for us.

"Well, you boys are on time." My father smirked at us.

"Yeah, well I didn't really have all that much to do this morning, seeing as I had everything packed up and ready days ago and I showered last night." I said, smiling at Hermione as I took a seat next to Hermione and grabbed her mug of steaming, delicious coffee.

"How the two of you can stomach that stuff I'll never know." Ron grumbled as he grabbed a piece of toast and some juice.

"Maybe because it's amazing." I said, before playfully glaring at Hermione as she took her cup back.

"It was mine to begin with. Get your own cup."

"Where's the fun in that?" She rolled her eyes before tipping her glass back and draining the remaining half of her cup of coffee.

"Guess you're just gonna have to get your own." She smiled at me as she set down her now empty cup.

"You're no fun." I grumbled as I snatched her cup and poured myself some more of the amazing brew.

"Why's everyone taking all of my breakfast?" Hermione pouted as I turned from the counter and watched as Harry stole another bite of her eggs and Ron swiped a piece of bacon.

"Because it's just too easy." Harry said smugly, before shrieking in pain as Hermione slapped him upside the head before turning and doing the same to Ron.

"And I believe you owe me a sip of coffee." She said, as she took the mug from my hands and took a long sip. "Thanks."

"If you lot are done with your bickering," Mrs. Weasley started, "the portkey's going to leave soon." She finished as she stood from her seat and picked up an old muggle newspaper. We all collected our things and stood in a circle as Mr. Weasley began counting down from five.

Sirius quickly changed into a dog, and grasped a corner of the newspaper as Mr. Weasley's counting finally ended. And suddenly we were spinning uncomfortably, being pulled by an invisible hook in our navels, and panic set in as I remembered what happened the last time I'd used a portkey.

Before the panic could really set in, however, the spinning had stopped and we were on the platform, the train's horn blaring a warning signal.

"Goodbye Mum, Dad." I said as I hugged them both goodbye.

"Don't go months between letters like you did last term." My mother reprimanded me.

"I won't. I won't have a tournament to be worrying about this term." I said, giving them both one last hug before turning to the others.

"Goodbye Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Thank you for everything this summer." I said, shaking Mr. Weasley's hand and being pulled into a bone-crushing hug by Mrs. Weasley.

"Now, all of you be safe. Mind your teachers, and don't get in trouble!" She shouted the last part, directing it at Fred and George.

"Don't worry Mum." Fred started.

"We'll be good." George continued.

"Regular angels we are." They finished together, grinning cheekily. Mrs. Weasley rolled her eyes, before throwing herself at them. "My babies! Their final year!" She sobbed.

"Molly… you have to let them go." Mr. Weasley told his wife. "They're going to miss the train." She reluctantly released the twins, and the seven of us stepped onto the train just as the final whistle blew.

After waving goodbye from the hallway as the train pulled away, Ginny turned and went of in search of her friends, as George and Fred turned and went on their own way as well.

It took nearly twenty minutes of searching before we finally found an empty compartment in the very back.

"Man!" Ron complained as we stored away our luggage. "We're gonna be the very last compartment the trolley comes to! There won't be anything good left!" He cried.

"Ron," Hermione started slowly, like she was talking to a very small child, "you do know there's a replenishing spell on the cart so that nothing goes out of stock, don't you?"

"Oh… Yeah. I knew that." He said as he attempted to look like he did.

"Right." Harry said as he rolled his eyes and finally got his trunk into the overhead compartment.

"Wanna play chess?" Ron asked Harry hopefully.

"Yeah right!" Harry snorted. "My ego's deflated enough already. What with how many times you've beaten me over the summer. Ask Cedric." He turned to me, the hopeful expression coming back to his face.

"Sorry mate. I was gonna catch up on my reading." I said pulling out a muggle book that Hermione had hooked me on. "You know, I thought I'd hate this book when I first started reading it, but it's actually not half bad."

"I told you so. It's one of my favorites."

"It's really good so far." I said, as I settled back into my seat and continued on in the place I'd left of last night.

"Hermione, wanna play a game of exploding snap with Harry and I?"

"No, I'd rather keep my eyebrows intact before the first day of classes thank you very much." She said as she settled down into her own seat with a rather worn looking book. "Wow, you guys are boring!"

Soon enough, we were pulling up to the Hogsmead station and Hermione, Ron, and I began to help the students as our positions demanded. I thanked Merlin I wasn't Head Boy.

After a chaotic herding of the students, I was finally seated at the Hufflepuff table, waiting the sorting and the feast. Wishing I was in Gryffindor and not Hufflepuff so that I might be with the three people who had so quickly become the best friends I'd ever had.

I cheered along with the rest of my house for every new addition to our house. Finally, the sorting was over and Dumbledore stood to make his usual, short speech before the feast commenced.

However, right in the middle of his speech, an annoying, toad-like voice Hmphed her way into a very rude interruption in my opinion.

By the time her annoying speech was over I could tell I'd be getting a subpar education in Defense Against the Dark Arts this year. Which really sucked because this was the year of my N.E.W.T.s.

The toad-woman's speech left me nauseous, and the feast I'd been looking forward to all week suddenly held no appeal to me. It was a long, drawn out process before finally the last of the desserts faded from the plates and Dumbledore released us to our beds. I stood, along with Diana Newberry and led the first years to our common room. I let her do all the talking, and soon enough I was upstairs in my own room. Changed into my pajamas and into bed, I pondered what this year would be like.

Judging by all Harry, Ron, and Hermione had told me about their previous four years of school, this would be one crazy year.

My stomach growled loudly as I turned on my side to see what time it was. Midnight. My stomach growled rather painfully again as I realized all I'd consumed today consisted of half a cup of coffee, two chocolate frogs, and the better half of a box of every flavored beans. Figuring I'd never get to sleep on a stomach so empty I rolled out of bed, grabbed my wand, and headed down and out the portrait. As soon as I was out of the portrait I quickly threw on a disillusionment charm and made my way down to the kitchens for a much needed midnight snack.

"Hello Hermione. What are you doing up?" I questioned as I lifted the charm and stepped into the kitchens.

"Couldn't sleep. Figured a nice cup of hot chocolate would do me some good. What about you?"

"Couldn't sleep either. Plus I'm starving. That toad woman made me loose my appetite."

"The nerve of that woman! I absolutely loathe her!" Hermione shrieked. Sensing a full on rant coming, I quickly intervened.

"Yeah, well, I don't really want to think about her right now." I said.

"Oh. Sorry."

"What would Mr. Cedric like this evening?" A small voice came from my left.

"Umm… It doesn't really matter. I didn't really eat at the feast, and I'm a bit hungry now. Anything you have laying around is fine with me." The elf nodded before running of.

"I can't stop wondering about what is going to go wrong this term." She said. "Every year it seems like something –Voldemort usually, goes wrong. And I just can't seem to stop worrying about what it will be this year. God knows we need at least one normal year, but something tells me we aren't that lucky."

"I know what you mean. I've been thinking all about last term and what you lot told me about your previous years, and I can't help but wonder about this coming one."

"Mhhmm…" She agreed as she took a long sip of her coco.

"Here you go sir." The house elf spoke as he set a plate full of chicken, mashed potatoes, and green beans down in front of me.

"Thank you." I told the elf before I tucked in greedily to the amazing food.

"At least you don't resemble a dying man." Hermione retorted to which I slowed and looked up questioningly at her. "Whenever Harry and Ron eat they consume their food in an inhumanly manner. It's disgusting and they look like dying men eating their last meal. Actually, come to think of it, just about every single boy in my house has those exact eating manners."

"Well, I guess I just have better manners than the average male at this school." I smiled as I continued eating.

"Yes, I suppose so."

"Would miss like some more coco?"

"Yes Dobby, that would be lovely." Hermione smiled at the small elf.

"How is sir's food?"

"Very good Dobby, thank you." I said, taking the last bite of my green beans before moving onto the last of my mashed potatoes.

The elf bowed away, and Hermione and I were left alone once more.

"Excited for O.W.L.s this year?"

"Very." She smiled. "What about you? N.E.W.T.s?"

"Indifferent is more like it for me. I don't really fancy exams, but I don't loathe them entirely either. What subjects have you decided on this year?"

"D.A.D.A., Charms, Potions, Transfiguration, Herbology, Astronomy, History of Magic, Arithmancy, and Ancient Ruins. What about you?"

"Wow. Nine O.W.L. level classes. You're either incredibly brave or ridiculously stupid."

"Or I just really enjoy classes and want to take everything I can."

"If you wanted to take everything you could why isn't Divination on that list?" I teased her in between my final bites of my midnight dinner.

"Oh hush." She said as she blushed prettily. "What about you? What classes are you taking?"

"Well, of course everything I'm taking is N.E.W.T. level." She nodded. "Lets see, Charms, Potions, D.A.D.A., and Transfiguration."

"Only four?" She teased.

"I'd like to see you take on more N.E.W.T level classes."

"Oh, you shall." She laughed right on back. "What are you planning to do after this year?"

"Well, I had been thinking of going into business with my dad, but now I'm thinking about maybe applying for an internship at St. Mungo's."

"Really? You want to be a Healer?" I looked at her faking indignity. "I didn't mean it like that. It's just that that's what I wanted to do."

"We could form a club." I joked.

"Lets. Whatever will we call it though?"

"Yet another thing Cedric and Hermione have in common?" I joked.

"It's suiting, but I think it's a little too long."

"Hmm… What to call it?" I spoke aloud as I jokingly stroked my chin in a thoughtful manner.

"I don't know, but that hot coco sure did it's job. I'm absolutely knackered now." She said with a yawn as she stretched and stood.

"I'll walk you back." I said as I stood with her.

"Thank you Cedric." She said as we both disillusioned ourselves and began the long trek up to the seventh floor in silence.

"Good night Hermione."

"Good night Cedric." She said as she pulled me into a hug and kissed my cheek. I stood there dumbstruck minutes after the portrait hole had swung shut and the fat lady had resumed snoring. Still wondering about why I was left dumbstruck by a simple peck on the cheek, I made my way back to my bed.

As I lay down and slowly drifted off, realization dawned on me. I fancied Hermione Elizabeth Granger. And I didn't care who knew.

_____________________

I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters that you recognize.


	6. Chapter 6

This should be interesting. I thought to myself. Double D.A.D.A first thing Monday and Wednesday mornings. With the Slytherins. Lifting my arm so that my robe fell down just enough for me to look at my watch, I sighed as I realized the class was in just fifteen minutes. Grabbing a piece of toast I picked up my bag and headed to the fifth floor D.A.D.A. classroom.

I was surprised as nearly everyone in the class was already there by the time I arrived. However, looking at the time I found that I wasn't nearly as early as I thought I was. It had taken me thirteen minutes to get from the Great Hall to this stupid class, and now I had hardly any time to waste before the lesson began.

I chose an empty seat in a somewhat empty row near the middle, and placed my stuff down. As I sat, I wondered about all of my housemates who had steered clear of me. Ever since the end of the Tournament I'd been getting the silent treatment from them. While I hadn't ever been all that great of friends with any of them, I had been popular. I thought that Hufflepuff's were supposed to be loyal to a fault. I suppose they're only being loyal to their families and what the media has been saying.

"Hemph. Hemph." An annoying sound came from the front of the room and I realized it was our teacher. I could already tell that I was not going to enjoy my final Defense Against the Dark Arts class. "It's time for class to begin." She continued on in a croaking manner, which only made me wish she'd do that literally. "Now, now." She tutted. "Wands away. The Ministry and myself believe that practical application is not necessary for you the students to sufficiently learn this subject."

What?

"So, we shall be focusing only on theory."

"Madam." Someone began. "Won't we need to know how to perform these spells for our practical N.E.W.T.?"

"Yes, you will. However, the Ministry feels that lecture is enough for you to grasp the concepts and the only time you will ever need to apply these spells is during your final, which I believe you will be able to do based upon our lectures."

"But what if we ever need to use anything outside of a calm setting? What if we need to protect ourselves?"

"Protect yourself from what Mr.?"

"Diggory. Ma'am. From Voldemort?"

"What do you mean, from He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named? He is long gone Mr. Diggory. There is no danger." She said firmly.

"I saw it. I saw him return. I was there when he was reborn." I said, angry and fed up with the fact that practically everyone believed me to be a liar.

"The Ministry has looked into these accusations and determined them to be a falsehood. You are incorrect in believing that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is back."

"No, I'm not."

"Mr. Diggory, I shall beg you to reconsider your lie."

"I'm not lying Madam Umbridge."

"Mr. Diggory, you shall have detention with me, tonight from seven to nine. Report to my office at seven o'clock sharp!" She finished, before breathing deeply and telling everyone to turn to page twenty.

Two hours later I was in the library attempting to get my bloody long reading assignment that Madam Toad had given us out of the way so that I wouldn't have to work on it later that night after detention.

"How was the new D.A.D.A. teacher?" A whispered voice asked me as I looked up from my assigned reading to see the inquisitive eyes of Hermione Granger. I merely stared at her. "That bad huh?"

"There's no practical!" I hissed, to which her eyes widened dramatically.

"No practical? No! This is such an important year for me!" She nearly cried before remembering herself and that she was in a library. "And for you. How am I supposed to pass my O.W.L.s with nothing but lecture?"

"I dunno. That's not all though. Somehow the teacher and I got into an argument about Voldemort being back. She claims it's nothing but lies and gave me a detention for saying it isn't."

"What?"

"Yep. Tonight from seven to nine."

"Sweet Merlin, what's she going to make you do for all that time?"

"Hell if I know."

"Well, that's what I've got next. I'll let you know how it goes." She said as she stood and left for the hell that is D.A.D.A. I suppose we found our answer as to just what was going to go wrong this term. Hopefully nothing else would.

The rest of the day past rather uneventfully and at seven I found myself outside of the toad's office.

"Cedric." A surprised voice called to me. "What are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"Detention for telling the truth that's really a lie."

"Same here. I wonder what she'll have us do."

"I dunno, but I reckon we should just go on in there and get it over with."

"Yeah. You're probably right. Who knows what she'd do to us if we're late." With that I opened up the door and stepped on through, Harry close behind me.

"Ahh… Right on time boys. Now, Mr. Potter, I want you to sit here, and you Mr. Diggory here." She said as she pointed to seats on the opposite side of the room. "You two are to right what is on the board. There will be no talking and I want no less than a foot of parchment." She said as we sat and noticed the parchment and quills that appeared before us.

"Madam. There's no ink." Harry said.

"You won't need any. Just start writing." She said, a sick smile twisting her face horribly. As I picked up the quill, I realized why we didn't need any ink. These were blood quills. Illegal in any use other than for legalizing documentation. And even then they were used sparsely.

Resigning myself to the notion of scars, I picked up the quill I'd dropped and looked up at the board to see the sentence that I'd be writing a foot of.

_I will not tell lies._

Is she kidding? I heard a sharp gasp come from Harry's side of the room and figured he'd realized what it was this quill did.

I will not tell lies. I began, the words carving themselves into my freely bleeding palm. The red words glistened against the cream colored parchment and I felt sick, but I continued on. Each letter gouging into my flesh a new scar.

After what felt like ages, I'd completed a foot of parchment and time was almost up.

"Mr. Diggory, why have you stopped writing?"

"Time is almost up Ma'am, and I've finished a whole foot."

"You've misunderstood, Mr. Diggory. I did not say after a foot was complete you may stop. I said I wanted no less than a foot. There is still fifteen minutes left of your detention. Continue writing your lesson."

I cringed as my aching hand picked up the bloody quill and began writing the damn line again.

Finally the detention was over and I was allowed to go to my room and 'lick my wounds' so to speak. I could only pray there was still some Myrtlep Essence left in my potions supply from last year.

_____________________

I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters that you recognize.


	7. Chapter 7

I'd spent nearly an hour soaking my hand in the essence, and while my hand was blissfully numb, the gouges still hadn't healed. Deciding I'd rather not bleed to death I headed for the Infirmary, hoping Madam Pomphery might be able to help me out with it.

"Mr. Diggory, I had hopped I wouldn't be seeing you this year." Her stern voice lectured me as I let myself into the infirmary. "What is it this time?"

"My hand. It won't stop bleeding." I said, showing her my palm.

"Good heavens Mr. Diggory. Have you been using a blood quill?" She asked as she examined my outstretched palm.

"It was my detention tonight. With Madam Umbridge. Harry Potter had it with me. She had us writing lines with the bloody thing."

"She does know it's illegal to use a blood quill?"

"I dunno. I figured I should just go with it and not complain. I didn't want to get into more trouble. I didn't think it was that big of a deal. I guess I just figured they'd heal and I'd have some annoying scars for a little while."

"What was it she had you writing?" She questioned as she began to mend my hand.

"I shall not tell lies."

"I'm very sorry Mr. Diggory. While I can heal these wounds, they will leave some rather nasty scars. That's part of the reason why they're illegal, because they don't truly heal properly for years. There. All done. Know, let's you and I go to the Headmaster. Surely after the Minister hears about this that horrible woman will be gone." She said as she finished up with my hand and began walking towards the Headmaster's office.

"Headmaster. Deloris Umbridge used a blood quill on Mr. Diggory and Mr. Potter during their detention tonight."

It made my blood boil that even after the evidence presented to him, Minister Fudge did nothing about Deloris Umbridge. 'Surely the boys are mistaken. Such an esteemed member of my staff would never resort to such a thing. Deloris Umbridge is an upstanding woman and I'm shocked to hear such blatant lies about her. Although, look at who it is saying such things. Honestly Misters Potter and Diggory should be checked into the fifth floor if you know what I mean.'

It didn't take me long to learn that Madam Toad had the full respect and support of the Minister and nothing we did could really change that. It only took that one detention to realize that it would just be better if I kept quiet and my head down in her class. Unfortunately it took Harry quite a bit more detentions to learn the same.

Things at Hogwarts only continued to worsen as Dolores Umbridge was made 'High Inquisitor'. Which basically allowed her to choose which teachers stayed and which would be fired. I hadn't had any classes as of yet with Umbridge showing up and 'inspecting', but we all know how well Professor Trelawney's inspection went over.

Then, there was the stupid 'Educational Decree', which said that any group of three or more people would be considered a Student Organization, Society, Team, Group, or Club and none of these could exist without the toad's approval. Even already formed things such as each house Quiditch teams had to go through the process. Anyone found in an illegal group would be expelled. How ridiculous is that?

Before the decree had come about, Hermione had decided that she was sick of her education lacking in any way, and had decided that we the students should do something about it. It was decided that we would form a group dedicated to learning the practical part of our D.A.D.A. classes.

So, that was how I found myself pacing outside of a wall opposite a tapestry on the seventh floor. After a while a door finally appeared, and I walked into a rather large room with floor pillows and self-defense books. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, the twins, and a few others that I didn't really know were already there. Soon enough all twenty-nine people were here and we began.

It was decided that Harry would be our group leader, and after some deliberation we decided on the name 'Dumbledore's Army', or the D.A. for short. We worked on perfecting everyone's expelliarmus technique.

And that was how we made our school lives somewhat better. Time passed and soon enough it was nearly time for Christmas break.

Thanks to a vision that Harry had, Mr. Weasley survived an attack from a rather massive and deadly snake. Apart from that, Christmas came and went as per usual in the Diggory household and once again we were back to school for the spring term.

Apart from Fred and George's miraculous escape, things were pretty much the same and time seemed to pass even quicker than the previous term and before I knew it, it was exam week. I still hadn't confessed my feelings to Hermione, and I was ashamed at how cowardly I was being in that regard. It was as I was leaving my final exam that I heard Hermione's panicked voice.

"What's happened?" I asked, noting Harry's sickly expression.

"He has Sirius, at the ministry. Don't you see? This is what all of my dreams have been about. That thing your dad was protecting at the ministry, that's what Voldemort wants, and he has Sirius. I have to go."

"Harry no! This could be a trap!"

"What do you want me to do Hermione? Sit back while he tortures my godfather?" Harry spoke harshly.

"No! That's not what I meant. At least check and see if he's really not there. We could try to floo him. We can use Umbridge's fire. We'll draw her away, but we have to have lookouts, and that's where we can use Ginny and Luna." She said, as I noticed for the first time that Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I were not the only ones present.

"One of us has to go and find Umbridge and – and send her off in the wrong direction, keep her away from the office. They could tell her Peeves is up to something awful as usual…"

"I'll do it." Ron volunteered. "I'll tell her that Peeves is smashing up the Transfiguration department or something. That's miles away from her office. Actually, I could probably get Peeves to do it if I ran into him on the way…"

"Alright," Hermione said, "Now, we need to keep students away from her office while we force entry, or some Slytherin's bound to go and tip her off…"

"Luna and I can stand at either end of the corridor," said Ginny, "and warn people not to go down there because someone's let off a load of Garroting Gas." Hermione looked shocked at the readiness to which Ginny had come up with the idea. "Fred and George were planning something like that before they left." She said simply.

"Well then, Harry, you, me, and Cedric will be under the cloak and we'll sneak into the office and you can talk to Sirius –"

"He's not there Hermione!"

"You can check whether he's there or not while Cedric and I keep watch."

"Alright. Let's do it." With that we each set off on our mission, Hermione, Harry and I squishing together under the cloak as we all made our way towards Umbridge's office. Ron running as if possessed, made it there much quicker than any of us and when we were halfway there we halted as Umbridge hurried past us. Ginny stopped at the entrance to the corridor and Luna continued on towards the end as they set up positions while we crept into the toad's office.

We made quick work of everything. Hermione ran towards the window, peering down to the grounds with her wand out while I stood in front of the door.

We heard Harry's part of the conversation, but as the door was forced open and Umbridge along with the majority of the Inquisitorial Squad came in, Hermione and I could do nothing as they took our wands and Umbridge went to forcefully pull Harry from the fire.

"I want to know why you are in my office!" She screeched as she shook the fist that was clutching his hair and made him stagger.

"I was – trying to get my Firebolt!" He croaked.

"Liar!" She shook his head again. "Your firebolt is under strict guard in the dungeons as you very well know, Potter. You had your head in my fire, with whom were you communicating?"

"No one –" Harry insisted again.

"Liar!" Umbridge shouted as she threw Harry from her.

There was a commotion outside and several large Slytherins entered, each gripping Ron, Ginny, Luna, and to my amazement Neville, who was trapped in a stranglehold by Crabbe and looked in imminent danger of suffocation. Each of them had been gagged and bound.

"Got 'em all." One of them said, shoving Ron forward into the room. "That one," he pointed at Neville, "tried to stop me taking her," he pointed to Ginny, "so I brought him along as well."

"Good, good," said Umbridge, "Well, it looks as though Hogwarts will be a Weasley-free zone soon, know doesn't it?" She smiled sickly as all of the Slytherins laughed stupidly along with her.

"Very well. I've offered you the chance to tell me freely. Draco, be a dear and go get Professor Snape."

Apart from the muffled sounds of each of us struggling against our captors, all was quite for several moments until Snape appeared.

"You wished to see me, Headmistress?"

"Ah, Professor Snape," She said, smiling sickly and standing once more. "Yes, I would like another bottle of Veritaserum, as quick as you can, please."

"You took my last bottle to interrogate Potter. Surely you did not use it all? I told you three drops would be sufficient." Umbridge flushed.

"Can you make me some more?" She asked in what I assume she thought was a sweet voice.

"Certainly. It takes a full moon cycle to mature, so I should have it ready in around a month."

"A month?" She shrieked. "A month? But I need it this evening! I have just found Potter using my fire to communicate with a person or persons unknown and I wish to interrogate him!"

"I have already told you that I have no further stocks of Veritaserum. Unless you wish to poison him I cannot help you. The only trouble is that most venoms act too fast to give the victim much time for truth-telling…"

"You're on probation!" She screamed, and Snape looked back at her, his eyebrows raised in an unasked question. "You're being deliberately unhelpful! I expected better of you! Get out of my office!" Snape gave her an ironic bow and turned to leave.

"He's got Padfoot!" Harry shouted in desperation. "He's got Padfoot at the place where it's hidden!" Snape had stopped with his hand on the door handle.

"Padfoot?" Cried Umbridge, looking eagerly between Harry and Snape. "What is Padfoot? Where what is hidden? What does he mean, Snape?"

Snape looked to Harry before speaking coolly, "I have no idea, Potter, when I want nonsense shouted at me I shall give you a Babbling Beverage. And Crabbe, loosen your hold a little, if Longbottom suffocates it will mean a lot of tedious paperwork, and I'm afraid I shall have to mention it on your reference if you ever apply for a job." With that he shut the door behind him with a snap.

"Very well," Umbridge said as she pulled out her wand. "Very well… I am left with no alternative… his is more than a matter of school discipline… This is an issue of Ministry security… Yes… yes… You are forcing me, Potter… I do not want to," She said, switching her weight from one foot to the other. "But sometimes circumstances justify the use… I am sure the Minster will understand that I had no choice… The Cruciatus Curse ought to loosen your tongue." She said as my eyes widened in horror and she lifted her wand

"No!" Hermione cried and I moved my head as much as I could to look to her. "Professor, it's illegal! The Minister wouldn't want you to break the law, Professor Umbridge!" She cried.

"What the Minister doesn't know won't hurt him." She said. "He never knew I ordered dementors after Potter last summer, but he was delighted to be given the chance to expel him, all the same…"

"It was you?"

"Somebody had to act. They were all bleating about silencing you somehow – discrediting you – but I was the one who actually did something about it… Only you wriggled out of that one, didn't you Potter? Not today though, not now… Cruc –"

"NO!" Hermione shouted in a cracked voice from behind the rather large girl pinning her. "No – Harry – Harry, we'll have to tell her!"

"No way!" Harry screamed.

"We'll have to, Harry, she'll force it out of you anyway, what's… what's the point?" She began to cry weakly into the back of the robe of the person that held her. I couldn't believe it. Hermione was going to betray us.

"Well, well, well. Ms. Know-It-All is going to give us some answers."

"Er – my – nee – no!" Ron called from behind his gag.

"I'm – I'm sorry everyone, but I can't stand it –"

"That's right girl!" Umbridge called, seizing Hermione by the shoulders. "Now then, with whom was Potter communicating just now?"

"Well," She gulped. "Well, he was trying to speak to Professor Dumbledore…" Each and every one of us stopped struggling against our captors as what Hermione was saying sunk in. She was lying for us, and rather convincingly at that.

"Dumbledore? You know where Dumbledore is?"

"Well… No!" Hermione sobbed, and I couldn't help but silently applaud her acting skills. "We've tried the Leaky Cauldron and the Three Broomsticks and even the Hog's Head –"

"Idiot girl, Dumbledore won't be sitting in a pub when the whole Ministry's looking for him!"

"But – but we needed to tell him something important!" She cried again as she brought her hands up to cover her face.

"Yes? What was it you wanted to tell him?"

"We… we wanted to tell him it's r-ready!" She chocked. Where was she going with this?

"What's ready?" Umbridge demanded. "What's ready girl?"

"The… the weapon."

_____________________

I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters that you recognize.


	8. Chapter 8

I couldn't believe it. The stupid toad had fallen for my lie. I suppose I'm a much better actress than anyone's ever given me credit for. I don't know how though. Before Hogwarts I'd never really been good at lying. I gasped as my captive's grip became tighter upon my arm and I nearly twisted my ankle fumbling over a root.

The weapon. I'd told her. The weapon Dumbledore wanted. Which was in the Forbidden Forest. What an idiot.

"It's just a little bit further." I called out to the others behind us.

All of a sudden arrows were flying at us and before I knew it centaurs had us surrounded. I've never seen a Slytherin move as quickly as that before, but the students holding us captive fled and it was just Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Cedric, the toad, and I.

One thing led to another and somehow the centaur's let all of us but Madam Umbridge go and soon enough we were back to our plan.

Somehow we all ended up riding Thestrals to London, and I'm positively sure I've never been quite so terrified in my life. While I could feel the animal beneath me I could not see it.

Soon enough we were to the Ministry and entering through the public entrance. Following Harry's direction we all made our way to where Sirius was supposed to be. The first thing I noticed – apart from all of the dust– was eerily creepy feeling of being watched.

"This is it." Harry said as we turned down a hallway of shelves filled with dusty glass orbs. "He isn't here."

"Harry." Ginny spoke as we all turned to her. "This one has your name on it." She said, pointing to a small, extremely dusty glass orb that had the names 'Lord Voldemort' and 'Harry Potter' written on the plaque in front of it.

"Harry don't!" I commanded as he reached for it. "You don't know what that is."

"It's got my name on it." He said defiantly as he reached his hand back out for it and grasped it in his palm. I held my breath waiting for something to happen as he took it in his hand but when nothing did I let out the breath I'd been holding and relaxed. Too soon, however, as just as I had relaxed death eaters surrounded us.

"Give me the orb, Harry." A voice I recognized to be Lucius Malfoy spoke silkily.

"Where's Sirius?" Harry demanded one of the questions that were on all of our minds.

"Accio!" A shrill voice shrieked. How Harry managed to hang onto the orb I'll never know, but the battle that ensued was terrifying.

We all split up. Harry, Cedric, Neville, and I running in one direction, back the way we'd come and towards the lobby, while Ron, Luna, and Ginny ran in the opposite direction. Colorful but deadly spells zoomed past us but somehow we managed to escape them. In all the chaos of all of the shattering prophecies I knew we'd manage to get out of this room. I could only pray for the others.

"Which door!" Neville cried as we stepped back into the confusing room of doors.

"I don't know! My marks are gone!" I cried, upset yet begrudgingly impressed at the magic in the doors and the room.

"This one!" Harry cried as he opened a door and we all ran inside. Suddenly we were upside down and floating in a room full of stars and planets. And just as quickly we were out again. Choosing another door we all ran into a room with odd contraptions. I noted a rather interesting glass dome with what appeared to be a de-aging spell. As we were about to leave the room the door opened and several death eaters walked in.

Each of us engaged in a battle for life with one or more death eaters and I felt I was doing rather well. We'd stunned a few of them and I'd just silenced my current opponent. Rather than stupefy him I was curious to see what the effects of his spell work would be while silenced. I watched in curiosity as the death eater raised his arm and began a spell. With horror I realized the stupidity of my experimentation as I realized just what the fully formed vivid purple streak was that was flying right for my chest.

"Oh." Was all I could manage as the spell threw me backwards and the blinding pain in my chest left me paralyzed in pain.

Merlin why can't I open my eyes? My chest hurts so badly, why can't I just pass out?

"Hermione!" I hear three voices call for me. I hear another body hit the ground as someone lifts up my left arm.

"Is she?" I hear Harry ask.

"Thads a pulse." I heard Neville's slurred voice come from above me.

"Hermione!" I heard Cedric cry as my left arm was taken out of one person's grasp and taken into another's'.

"She's alive." Harry said. "Can you get her out of here?" I heard Harry ask.

"Yes." He spoke shakily as my crumpled and painful form was lifted gently and cradled in my love's arms. The jarring sensation of what could only be Cedric running and dodging did nothing to help the pain in my chest and the last thing I heard before finally giving way to the peaceful darkness was Cedric's voice.

"Please be o.k. Hermione. Please be o.k. I need you to be o.k. I love you."

"Welcome back." A soothing voice I recognized to be Cedric's said as I blinked my eyes open to the annoyingly bright and cheery and sterile room that is the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts.

"How long have I been out?" I asked him as I blinked the last bit of sleep away and tried to sit up.

"Easy there. You're still hurt. You should stay laying down." He said, guiding my un-protesting shoulders back to the surprisingly comfortable hospital cot. "You've been out for a couple of days. We've all been beside ourselves."

"What happened?"

"Do you remember anything from that night?" He questioned.

"I remember everything up until I passed out. Where are Harry and Ron?"

"Ron's down at breakfast and Harry's still in his room I suppose. After that curse hit you I finished off the death eater I'd been fighting and carried you back to the lobby and brought you here. Ron told me what happened. The Order showed up and saved their asses. Voldemort possessed Harry but thankfully he got away."

"So everyone's o.k. What about Sirius? Where was he?"

"Hermione." He chocked and my brain went into overdrive freak-out mode. What had happened? "It was a trap. You were right. Sirius wasn't really there. Not at first anyways. It was all a ploy to get Harry to come to the Ministry. Sirius came with the rest of the Order. He was fighting Bellatrix Lestrange and she sent him through the veil of death."

"What?" I asked rather stupidly, but my mind couldn't process it. Sirius Black is dead. Sirius Black is dead. I kept repeating it over and over to myself trying to understand or at least make it seem real. The sobs that racked my body only made the pain in my chest from the spell, the loss of a friend, and the breaking of my heart as I thought of what this would do to Harry, and I couldn't decide which hurt the worst. I could do nothing but continue to cry into Cedric's t-shirt as he held me tightly against his chest.

_______________________

I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters that you recognise.


	9. Chapter 9

It was official. I had nothing to do. I had finished all of my summer homework and because of the stupid curse that hadn't quite healed yet I couldn't swim or even tan. I missed my friends and the few letters we had sent to each other could hardly be called substantial. For fear of interception we could write nothing of what was going on and I was going crazy for information.

A pecking from my window drew me from my boredom as I saw Ron's owl Pig.

_'Mione, _

Why do they call me that? Merlin only knows how many times I've told them not to call me that.

_Not up too much around here. Tomorrow Harry's supposed to get here and we'll have enough people to have a good quiditch scrimmage. Well I've gotta go, Mum's screaming at me to help de-gnome the garden again._

_Ron_

I rolled my eyes. I had known even before opening the letter that it wouldn't contain anything interesting and I had known the main point would be about quiditch. That's what all of his letters are about.

_Ron,_

_For the thousandth time, DON'T CALL ME 'MIONE!_

_Is Harry there yet? Have you finished your summer homework? Have you even started it?_

_I'm sorry you're summer's been boring so far. Mine has as well. I'm glad Harry will be there soon and I hope you have fun. Although do try to get your homework done before term starts._

_Hermione_

With that I sealed the letter and attempted to catch the twittering Pig. Finally I managed to get a hold of the little bird through the help of an owl treat. I attached the letter to Pig's leg and sent him on his way before realizing once again I had nothing to do.

I whittled away my time for the rest of the day by rereading Persuasion while curled up on the couch. I had become so engrossed in my favorite novel that I didn't hear the garage open and I was startled out of the couch and onto my side on the hardwood floor when my dad touched my shoulder.

"You o.k.?" My dad asked me as he helped up off of the floor.

"Yeah. What was it you asked?" I asked as I gingerly rubbed the side of my hip that had hit the hardest.

"Your mother and I decided we wanted to go for out for dinner tonight. Would you like to come?"

"Yeah. Let me go change. Where are we going?"

"Bri's!" He called after me as I ran upstairs to quickly change from my lounging pajamas into something acceptable for Bri's.

"O.k. I'm ready." I said as I came downstairs and headed for my keys. "Are we waiting on mum?"

"No. She had one last patient to finish up with. She's going to meet us at the restaurant."

"You driving or am I?"

"I'll let you drive." Dad and I drove to the restaurant where we were surprised to find mum already there and waiting on us with a table already.

"No wait?"

"None. I'm surprised they gave me the table. Usually they make the whole party be there before we're allowed to be seated. Anyways, how was your day?" Mum asked me.

"It was fine. I got a letter from Ron, Harry's supposed to be there tomorrow."

"Oh?"

"Yeah."

"Hmm… And what about Cedric? Have you heard from him?"

"Not since the last letter two days ago."

"Hmm… Well your father and I have something to tell you."

"Yes?" I asked, looking curiously between the two of them.

"Well, we've been invited to the International Dentistry Convention in Greece. It's only for a week, but I figured that you haven't seen Yaya in ages so we're going to stay for an extra week."

"We're going to see Yaya?" I asked excitedly. I hadn't seen my Yaya Adria in nearly three years.

"Yes baby. And she's offered to let you stay with her longer after your father and I have to leave. Unfortunately we have to stay at the hotel as that's where the convention is but you can stay at either. And Yaya's said you can bring a friend if you'd like."

"When are we going?" I asked excitedly but before I could find out when we were leaving the waiter came to take our orders.

"In a week. We've already turned in our points for four first class tickets to Athens. If you'd like you and your friend can spend the first week at the Hilton with us or the two of you can head over to Yaya's."

"I think I'd like to stay at Yaya's the whole time if that's alright."

"Of course it is. We wouldn't be able to spend much time with you at the hotel anyways. And it's only for the first week. After that we'll be over to Yaya's as well." My dad said.

"I just can't believe we're really going!" I exclaimed as our food was served. "I feel like it's been forever since we were last there. Before boarding school even, I think. Right?"

"Yes. The last time we went to Greece was Christmas break of your fourth grade year I believe." I could hardly wait to get home and start writing a letter to Cedric asking if he'd come with us. That was until I remembered that I had no owl and his reply still hadn't come from the last letter I'd sent him. With a quiet sigh I resigned myself to waiting for Cedric's reply to my previous letter. Seriously, owl post takes forever. I really need to come up with a way to use my cell phone – and other electronic devices - in the wizarding word.

"Pound for your thoughts." My mum asked me as I looked up from my pasta.

"Oh… I was just thinking that I really want to figure out a way to use my cell phone at school. It would be so much quicker than waiting on letters." I said, speaking carefully around the unsuspecting muggles.

"Oh wouldn't that be wonderful!" My mum exclaimed. "We could actually talk to you during the year! We wouldn't have to wait ages for a letter, we could actually here you!"

"Mum, calm down. I doubt I'll be able to come up with anything. I'm looking into it, but so far there's not really anything that could help." I said, shaking my head at my mother's excitement.

"Oh. Right. Well you'll figure it out. You always do."

"Yeah. Thanks."

"How are we doing here?" Our waiter's voice came from my left, as I looked startled at his sudden appearance.

"Wonderful." My mum said. "The food is amazing. Give my compliments to the chef."

"I will. Can I interest you in any dessert?"

"Wanna split a chocolate caramel cake?" My mum asked me.

"Sure."

"We'll have a piece of your chocolate caramel cake." My mum ordered.

"Anything for you sir?"

"Just another coffee please."

"Right away." He said as he walked off once again.

"I've been thinking," My mum began, "and I'm almost certain that you've outgrown all of your swim suites. We'll have to go shopping before we leave."

"Fine." I sighed. A day shopping with my mum was like torture. One time we went to twelve different shops and spent over five hours looking for the perfect pair of socks. Seriously. Not fun. Although I don't mind how she always buys me things. I'm supposed to get a clothing allowance every month and mum and dad aren't supposed to buy me anything clothing related, but my mum loves shopping and if I don't feel like spending my money I save it and just tag along with her whenever I really need anything.

"Anna." My father began. "She get's an allowance for this reason."

"I know." My mother stated simply, smiling sweetly at him before turning to me and winking. I just smiled and shook my head.

When we finally made it home I was surprised to see an impatient looking Seriphena perched on the kitchen windowsill. I parked the car in the driveway and called her over to me. She hooted indignantly as she landed on my shoulder.

"Would you like some water and treats?" I asked as her indignant hoots turned hopeful.

"Here you go girl." I said as I set her down next to the water and owl treats.

_Dear Mya,_

_Guess what? I got in! I just got the acceptance letter in with the morning post this morning. I got into the Healer Training Program starting next fall._

_I'm good, not up to much. Well not much that I can write about anyways. Which I'm really sorry for. I wish I could tell you everything I'm doing but you know how it is._

_Mum's finally gone crazy and is retiling both of our bathrooms the muggle way. Says she's bored and wants to do this the muggle way by herself. I told her even muggles don't usually retile their bathrooms – is that right? – but she wouldn't listen to me._

_Anyways, how's your summer going? Have you done anything interesting since I last asked? _

_Love,_

_Cedric_

_Dear Cedric,_

_Congratulations! I knew you would get in!_

_Don't worry about not telling me everything, I understand. I just wish I knew what was going on._

_What are you doing for the next month or so?_

_I only ask because my mum and dad are going to a Dental Convention in Greece in a week and they told me that me and one of my friends can come as well. So, would you like to come to Greece with us?_

_During the first week my parents will be at the convention at a hotel in Athens, but we'll be staying with my Yaya. After that my parent's will join us for a week, then they'll leave. Yaya's said we could stay however long we'd like._

_If you don't want to or can't I understand, and once again congratulations!_

_Love, _

_Hermione _

_Dear Mya,_

_Thank you, I'm glad you believed I could get in._

_I don't really have much to do for the next month and a half or so and I'd love to come with you to Greece._

_When are we leaving and where do I meet you?_

_Can't wait to see you,_

_Cedric_

_Dear Cedric,_

_Do you know where London International Airport is? We're flying out of there on Sunday. However, if you'd rather my parents said that you can come over and spend the night on Saturday so that we could all leave for the airport together._

_If you want to come over to my house on Saturday you can just apparate over here. However if you'd rather meet us at the airport I'd suggest taking the Knight Buss to muggle London and then catching a taxi to the airport. Our flight leaves at 9 a.m. and I'd suggest you get there at least an hour earlier to get through security._

_See you soon,_

_Hermione_

_Dear Hermione,_

_If it's not to much trouble I'd like to come over on Saturday. If that is still alright, I'll apparate on over to your house around noon._

_Love,_

_Cedric._

_Cedric,_

_Of course it's still alright. You think I'd invite you to come over and then when you accept I say 'oh, I don't think that'll work, never mind.' Ha!_

_I'll see you tomorrow._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

___________________________

_I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters that you recognise.  
_


	10. Chapter 10

The flight was amazingly decent. Apart from the annoying kid behind me, it was fine. Mum and dad were on one side and Cedric and I on the other. I hadn't seen the movie they played –shocker right? – and I somehow found myself waking up on Cedric's shoulder. Although that's hardly anything to be happy about. Hermione Granger you do not like Cedric Diggory.

Anyways when we landed mum and dad said goodbye and caught a taxi to their hotel while Cedric and I found our way to Yaya's.

I can't remember the last time I laughed so hard as I watched Cedric fall off of his donkey and down a few of the stairs. But soon enough we made it and my Yaya was fawning over me like she always does.

"Yaya, this is my friend Cedric Diggory, Cedric, this is my Yaya." I said, introducing them as I was finally released from the fawning and allowed to introduce him. I wish I could introduce him as my boyfriend. What? Where'd that come from? Stop it Hermione. You do not like him. And even if you did it's not like he'd like you. So, stop it. I told myself firmly.

"Yaya, can you show us where we're staying?" I asked her, hoping to stop her excited rambling on how badly we must need food.

"Oh, yes. Hermione, you'll be staying in your mother's old room, and Cedric you can take the one across from her." She said, leading us to the rooms so that we could finally put our stuff away. "Have you made any plans yet?" She asked me as we got to the rooms and she directed Cedric into his.

"Well I was thinking about maybe going swimming. Would you like to join us?"

"You know I don't like to swim Hermione. You two have fun. You know what time dinner is. Is there anything special you'd like?"

"Whatever you feel like making is fine with me Yaya."

"I think I'll make that penne pasta dish you like. Do you think Cedric will like it? He's not a vegetarian is he?"

"Yaya, I'm sure he'll be fine with it, and he's not a vegetarian. So you don't have to worry about that."

"Alright. I'll be in the kitchen if you need me."

"O.k." I said as she walked out of my room and I went over to Cedric's.

"Hey. I was thinking we could go swimming. If you'd like?"

"Sounds good. Give me a second to get changed." He said as I nodded and returned to my own room to throw on a swimsuit and a cover-up before grabbing a towel.

As I examined my chest in the mirror in the hallway I realized the scar wasn't so bad. Thanks to the magical cream Madam Pomphrey had given me it was nothing more than a faint white line. It was almost impossible to see unless you knew where to look. I was glad it had healed in time for our trip to Greece. It would have been terrible if it hadn't healed and I was cooped up inside while on vacation.

"You ready?" I hear Cedric's voice as I turn to see him in nothing but a simple pair of black swim trunks, and flip-flops with a towel slung over his shoulder. I felt my eyes widen as I took in the sight of him before realizing what I was doing and turning my eyes away from his chest and to his face. He was smiling. Stupid Cedric. I thought vengefully as I felt my cheeks begin to redden.

"Yeah. Let's go. There's a place I want to show you. I haven't been there in ages so I'm not entirely sure if it's the same as I remember, but I just want to show it to you anyways." I said, successfully hiding my blush by turning from him and walking out the door and into the hot summer heat.

"Alright. Where is it? I thought you said we were going swimming?"

"We are." I answered him simply as I turned and began the long walk down to the water. "Just follow me."

"O.k."

"Here we are." I said after nearly ten minutes. "We're going to climb down to that flat section there, and that's where we're going to leave all of our stuff." I said, pointing to a section not to high from the water.

"Where's the beach?"

"There isn't one. At least not close to here. Besides this is fun, trust me."

"How are we supposed to get back up?"

"We climb." I said as I made it down to the slightly flat area and took off my dress. I heard a gasp behind me and I turned to see Cedric just making it down to where I was.

"Can we take the donkeys back up?" I just smiled and kicked off my flip-flops before diving into the water.

"Come on! The water's great! It's not that far of a jump!" I cried as I watched Cedric looking from me to the cliff where he stood and back to the water. He took a deep breath and I appreciated what quiditch did for the male anatomy once more. Bad Hermione. Ahh… Who am I kidding? I love Cedric Diggory.

I was pulled from my musings as Cedric's splash into the water nearly drowned me.

"It wasn't so bad was it?"

"Nah. I guess not."

"Good. See that rock over there?" I asked him pointing to a rather large rock not far from where we were.

"Yeah?"

"That's where we're going." I said as I began swimming. "Race you!"

"You cheated!" I cried as I finally caught up to him. He'd beat me by a good stretch. Not fare. He had to have cheated somehow.

"I can't help it that you're such a small person." He laughed at me as I glared at him.

"Alright. Take a deep breath and follow me." I said, taking a deep breath and diving under the water. I followed the edge of the rock down a good ways before finding the opening and swimming through. My lungs were burning and I prayed we were close. I didn't know how much longer I could hold my breath. Finally my head broke the surface of the water and we were in my fort.

"You found this place?" He asked incredulously.

"No." I answered honestly. "I wish I could take the credit for that. My mother and her friends found this place back when they were little. But none of them come here anymore so it's all mine now."

"And you're sharing this with me?" He asked as he pulled himself from the water and further into the cave.

"You're my friend."

"Have you shown this place to Harry and Ron? Their your friends too."

"Yeah, they are. No, neither of them has ever been here before."

"And you chose me? Not either of them?"

"Well, you're my friend too Cedric." He nodded, his eyes darkening for some odd reason.

"Hermione I-"

"Cedric-" We both said at once before laughing. "You first."

"Hermione I can't do this anymore." What? "I can't keep pretending to be your friend." I felt my heart shatter.

"What?"

"Oh, Merlin!" He exclaimed as I angrily realized tears were pulling in my eyes.

"I have to go." I said as I turned to slip back into the water.

"Hermione no! That's not what I meant!" He cried as he grabbed my arm and spun me to face him to keep me from leaving.

"I get it. Why would someone as perfect as you want to be my friend anyways, right?" I asked as I mentally kicked myself for allowing the tears to fall.

"That's not what I meant!" He cried.

"What did you mean then?" I asked, my anger getting the better of me.

"I… I… This!" He nearly shouted as he pulled me to him and all of a sudden his lips were on mine. His perfect, soft lips were on my own, pressing urgently and I could do nothing but stand still in shock. It was as he was pulling away that I realized responding is what a normal person would do.

"No." I said as I pulled him back to me and I was kissing him back this time. His tongue probed my lips and I parted them eagerly. Cedric Diggory is a much better kisser than Victor Krum ever was. Finally, when air was becoming an issue we pulled apart but stayed in our embrace.

"I love you." He said and my heart soared. "You're my everything Hermione Granger. I can't believe you thought I didn't want to be your friend anymore."

"You love me?"

"Very much so. I know it's early and all, and I don't expect you to say it to me, I just realized and I couldn't keep it to myself." He said as he hugged me tighter.

"Cedric?"

"Yes?"

"I love you to." I said as I reached up for another kiss.

___________________________

I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters that you recognize.

A.N. Yaya is the greek word for grandmother. I chose Mya for Hermione's nickname because if you pronounce Hermione slowly the mi sounds like my.

Also, I'm a premed student so I don't have much spare time but I'm trying my best to get a chapter out once every week or so. So, here's the next chapter, I'm sorry it took so long.


	11. Chapter 11

The room was dark, so dark in fact that I wondered briefly if I'd gone blind, but my other senses told me not to worry about that at the moment. Where was I?

The stench was repulsive. Bile, waste, decay. Screams echoed in the distance but those I could not place. I knew I should, but I couldn't.

It was cold, the air hung thick with a freezing moistness. Not at all like my Yaya's where I'd been only moments ago. Hadn't I just been at Yaya's? I couldn't remember. My back was pressed against something hard and rough and I could already feel the bruises forming.

With this thought in mind I began to check myself over as best I could for injuries. My wrists were sore and painfully encased in iron held above my head. I couldn't feel my fingers, but whether that was from the cold or some other influence I new not. My right shoulder ached as it once had when I was little, pain that I recognized as displacement. My chest burned with each breath I took and I wondered if I'd cracked a lung. Apart from my sore iron encased ankles everything else seemed fine.

But where was I? Who was I? Where was I before this?

Hermione Granger. I am Hermione Granger, but what am I doing here? Why am I hurt? Where is Cedric? Or Harry or Ron?

I was cut from my frantic questions as a door somewhere above me opened and I was blinded by light. Heavy footsteps fell upon a creaking staircase and all I could see through the sudden light was a rather obtuse man making his way towards me. As my eyes finally adjusted, I realized with anger who it was before me.

"Pettigrew." I spat at him as he opened my cell.

"The master wishes to see you." He said, flicking his wand and releasing my wrists and feet. "Come on!" He shouted, but the pain was too much and I couldn't stand. He pointed his wand forcefully at me and for a moment I was sure the cruciartus was about to be placed upon me. But through no move of my own I found myself picked up and floating along ahead of the despicable rat.

When we finally stopped, we were in a rather plain looking room. There was one chair, where Voldemort was seated, and nearly a dozen or so death eaters surrounding him.

"Hello Ms. Granger. Pleasure to see you again." He spoke. The temperature seemed to drop just as he spoke. "After last time, I realized that the usual methods of interrogation don't quite work on you," He paused, staring at the bruises that littered my body before continuing, "so I have taken to resorting to other means." He nodded at a death eater by a separate door than the one I'd come in through and I watched as three unconscious bodies were dragged into the room. He nodded again and a spell I knew to be enervate awoke the three.

"Mum! Dad! Cedric!" I cried as I launched myself at them.

"Hold her back!" Voldemort cried as I was caught mid leap and held tightly against my will.

"Now, Ms. Granger, you will tell me what the prophecy contained or your father shall be the first to go."

"I won't tell you!"

"Very well. Avada Kedavra!" He spoke, lazily as I watched the sickeningly green curse fly from Voldemort's wand into my father's chest.

"NO!" I cried as he fell limply to the ground, his eyes glazed over unseeing. "Daddy! NO!" I sobbed.

"Tell me or your mother dies as well." He spoke coolly to me.

"I… I…" I gazed at my mother tears forming behind her eyes. 'Don't'. She mouthed to me, shaking her head. "Mum!"

"What shall it be Ms. Granger?"

"I… I can't tell you." I whispered wishing I could turn my head from the green light streaking towards my defenseless mother. But the death eater that held me captive kept my head locked in place and I couldn't even will myself to close my eyes as I watched the life leave my mother.

"You've already lost your parents, do you wish to loose your lover as well? What shall it be Ms. Granger? Your lover's life or your best friend's secret?"

"I can't! I can't! NO! CEDRIC NO!" I cried as I watched the green light envelope him. "NO!" I sobbed.

"Hermione! Hermione baby wake up!" I started awake, tears still streaming down my face. My gaze lands on the concerned faces of my mum, dad, yaya, papou, and Cedric.

"Cedric!" I cried out as I clung to him, needing to feel him, needing to make sure he was alive. "Daddy!" I cried out again as I switched to him and repeated my reassurance before turning to my mum and clinging to her as well.

"Baby girl, what's wrong?" My dad's deep voice called through my quieting sobs. "Bad dream?" He asked as he came and held me along with my mum. I could do nothing but nod. After a few deep breaths I answered.

"It felt so real. All three of you were gone." I said. I couldn't explain it any better.

"It was just a dream baby, just a dream. We're all here, see?" My mother soothed me as I nodded.

"Would you like some warm milk or hot coco?"

"Milk please." I said as my Yaya nodded and left the room, closely followed by papou.

"Here you go Mya. Try and get some more sleep." Yaya said as she handed me the mug of warmed milk and turned to leave again.

"I'm sorry I woke you all up." I said.

"It's alright baby girl. Do you want us to stay with you until you fall back asleep?"

"No, it's fine. Just a silly nightmare. You and dad leave tomorrow. You should go back to bed." I said.

"If you're sure." I nodded. "Alright. Goodnight baby." My mother said as she kissed my forehead before all three of them left my room and I was alone once more.

Nearly twenty minutes later I knew everyone else had fallen asleep. Well, I knew at least my dad was. His snoring I could probably be heard from the other side of town. I couldn't sleep. I had thought I could handle being alone after that horrid nightmare, but I was wrong. I secured my robe as I padded my way across the hall before quietly knocking on Cedric's door. As soon as the door was open I was in his arms.

"Mya?"

"It felt so real." I whispered into his chest as I inhaled the delicious scent that was Cedric. "My dream… The three of you were gone."

He rubbed my back soothingly with one hand while the other shut the door before leading me over to the bed as we both sat down.

"Do you want to tell me about it?"

"No. I… Yeah… It was Voldemort." I said as I leaned closer to him, my ear pressed against the spot above his heart. The steady beat was soothing me. Cedric was alive and that was all that mattered. "He… he had me. He wanted to know about the prophecy. I wouldn't tell him. He killed dad, then mum, and then you. It felt so real."

"It was just a dream. Just a dream. I'm here, and nothing's going to happen to me."

"How can you promise that Cedric? The next moment isn't guaranteed to any of us. Especially not now that the war has started."

"I can promise you that because I have to much to live for. I can promise you that because you are what I live for. What I fight for." He said, before capturing my lips in an urgent kiss, which I readily returned. "What if we're separated?"

"Then I'll find you. When this war is over. I will always find you, love you, and marry you." My eyes widened at this.

"Cedric?"

"I'm not proposing. Not now at least, but I know Hermione, that you are the only one for me. And one day, we will."

"You're awful sure of yourself. What if I were to say no?" I teased.

"I'd persuade you otherwise. I can be very persuasive when I wish to be." He said as he kissed the hallow where my neck and shoulder met before kissing his way up my throat and to my waiting lips.

"You're right" I gasped, "You can be very persuasive."

"Is that a yes?"

"You didn't ask me a question." I said, kissing him again.

"Hermione." He said, annoyed. "You know what I mean."

"Should you ever ask me to marry you, I would be most inclined to aquest to your request." His puzzled expression reminded me that he had no muggle references to get where that came from as I sighed at yet another movie to be added to the long list he needed to see. "It means yes genius." I said, as his puzzled expression turned happy.

"I love you." He said before kissing me once more.

"And I love you. Thanks for listening to me."

"That's what I'm for. You don't ever have to worry about loosing me. You're stuck with me for forever it seems."

"That doesn't sound so bad." I said as I laid back against him and let my eyes shut.

It was then I realized that not only did I have my friends and family now to fight for, but also the promise Cedric had given me. The promise of what our lives could be like after this war was over.

So no, the rest of that night wasn't filled with Voldemort or war or death. I was wrapped safely in my Cedric's arms and my dreams were filled with blurs of white and glimpses of small children. My reason for fighting was for this future that I saw in my dreams, my future with Cedric.

_____________________________

I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters that you recognize.

A.N. reviews are highly appreciated.


	12. Chapter 12

How I woke in time to return to my own bed before anyone else in the house had awoken I'll never know. Mere minutes before my dad's alarm went of I'd successfully snuck back to my own room and slipped under the covers before feigning sleep as my door creaked open once more as my mum had come to wake me.

The beginning of the day was spent helping my parents finish up their packing before Yaya, Cedric, and I traveled with them to see them off on their flight. After the airport we decided it would be a waste to have come all the way to Athens without seeing anything. So the rest of the day was spent sight-seeing. We visited museums, ate lunch at the most touristy of places, and bought a ridiculous amount of trinkets. And of course what would a day of shopping be without visiting at least one bookstore?

What had I been thinking? I can't read Greek; I can scarcely speak one or two sentences. Simply being in the store brought comfort, even if I couldn't read the words upon the pages. I let my fingers trail along the spines of the old tomes, my fingertips gathering more dust the further back I went. I was almost to the back of the store when I spotted it.

A heavy tome layered with dust so thick the title nor the color could be made out. Interested, I pulled the book from it's shelf and blew on the front cover. It had no title only a symbol of some sort. The edges of the pages were painted a faded gold, matching the color of the symbol on front. The rest of the book was a faded green color, nothing special. I don't know what attracted me to the book; I couldn't even read the thing. But something told me I had to have it. It could be a project of mine. Translating this book. I shook with excitement before remembering I'd forgotten my translator at home. Oh well… I thought as I watched the old man ring it up for me. I'll just have to wait.

I paid the man, hardly caring that I'd spent the majority of my summer savings on this one book. I don't know what made me buy the book, but whatever it was had me hiding it from my Yaya as well. She didn't know that I was a witch and whatever was in this book I'd rather translate myself than risk her finding out about our world in the off chance this book turned out to be something.

When we arrived back at the house Hedwig was waiting on the ledge of the sole window in my room.

"Hey girl. Here." I said, opening the window and letting her in. "Hold on, I'll go get you something to drink." She hooted appreciably as she set herself down on the bed.

On my way back with the water and a slice of bread I nearly ran into Cedric.

"What are you doing with that?"

"Hedwig's here. I thought she might want some food and water. Come on, I think the letter she brought is for the both of us." I said as we entered my room and I gave Hedwig the food and water before opening the letter.

_Dear 'Mione and Cedric,_

_You probably already know this, but we're all at Headquarters now. Not much is going on. I thought I'd write you both and invite you guys to spend the rest of the summer with Ron and I here. Are you having fun in Greece? Have the two of you gotten together yet? When are you guys coming home?_

_Harry_

"Are you ready to go home?" I asked Cedric.

"Not really, but I don't want to impose any more on your grandmother." He said.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I don't want to go either though… How about we check the airlines and see?" I asked as I stood to leave the room.

"Sure."

"We'll be right back Hedwig." I said as the two of us left my room and headed for the study.

Twenty minutes later we'd scheduled our return flight for the next Friday, five days from now.

_Dear Harry and Ron,_

_Yes, we had heard that everyone was there already. Thank you for the invitation, Cedric and I will see you next Sunday sometime around noon. We'll floo there from his house, if that's alright with everyone there. _

_We leave from Greece on Friday but I want to spend a little bit of time with my parents before I leave for the summer, so I'll see you on Sunday._

_We are having a lovely time here in Greece; the weather is wonderful. I picked up a rather interesting looking book just a few hours ago and I can't wait to get home and begin to translate it._

_Have you and Ron finished your summer homework yet? Or better yet have you even started it? Don't expect me to help either you when it's 30__th__ of August and neither of you have even started any of it yet._

_See you soon,_

_Hermione and Cedric_

The last four actual days of our vacation flew by and soon enough we were boarding our ridiculously long flight back home. I couldn't believe we'd spent nearly three weeks in Greece. It was halfway through July and I still hadn't found a gift for Harry. I suppose I could give him one of the many souvenirs we'd gotten but I had planned on giving some of them to him anyways.

It was nearly midnight when we finally made it to London and my eyes were drooping more than I'd care to admit. However that all changed as I saw my parents and remembered what Cedric and I had decided on. I wasn't nervous about telling them about us, it was just that my dad can be a little over-protective, and Cedric was spending the night…

"Mum, dad." I said, hugging the both of them as we helped put our luggage into the trunk of the car.

"Hi baby. Did you guys have a fun time after we'd gone?" My dad asked as we all piled into the car and headed home.

"Yeah… We had a good time."

"Thank you for letting me come with you all." Cedric said as we all settled into the ride. The next thing I knew my mum was shaking me awake as we pulled into the driveway.

"Well, goodnight all. I'll see you in the morning." My dad said.

"Dad, wait. There's something Cedric and I would like to tell you and mum." I said as they paused.

"Cedric and I… We're dating."

"That's it?" My mum asked.

"What do you mean that's it?"

"Well, we kind of figured that you already were. We trust you Hermione, and Cedric, we know you're a good person and that you're good for our daughter. Know if you don't mind, your father and I have a patient to see first thing in the morning."

"But it's the weekend!" I whined.

"It's just this one patient Hermione. We'll most likely be back before you're even awake. Now, why don't the two of you go on to bed? You must be exhausted after that long flight."

"Alright. Goodnight." I said as I turned and made my way up to my room. "Goodnight Cedric." I said, giving him a quick peck on the lips before shutting my bedroom door.

Exhausted, I collapsed onto my bed, not bothering to change into pajamas. I didn't even have time to get under the covers; I was asleep as soon as my body hit my bed.

_____________________________

I do not own Harry Potter or anything else you recognize.


	13. Chapter 13

"I'll miss you." She whispered in my ear as we held each other. It would be the first time since we'd gotten together that we'd be apart more than a few hours.

"I don't want you to go." I muttered into her soft hair.

"Hermione come on!" Harry yelled out.

"I'll be right there!" She called back before turning back to me. "I have to. It's my education. And you have to as well. Even if I stayed we'd never see each other. What with you moving to the hospital and all." She tried to joke as she looked up at me.

"Yes, I suppose you're right. I'm just really going to miss you." I told her as I pulled her closer.

"I don't know why we're behaving like this. It isn't as if we're never going to see each other again. You'll visit on Hogsmead weekends… won't you?"

"Every chance I get." I vowed.

"And I have it on good authority that the first trip is next weekend." At my questioning gaze she continued. "The new Head Boy, Andrew something, sent out outlines to all the Prefects. I got mine just last night. It seems like he's going to be a wonderful Head Boy. He's already got the Hogsmead schedule for the fall term worked out and a rough outline for patrols. And term hasn't even started yet!"

"Sounds like you're going to be liking this new Head Boy more than you like me." I teased.

"Well, I do like a man with authority." She teased back. "Although scrubs are much more my things." She said, as she looked down at my hospital scrubs before leaning up and kissing me. "I have to go."

"No." I said as I pulled her back for another kiss.

"Yes." She smiled against my lips. "And so do you. You shouldn't be late for you first day of Healer training. Or any day of Healer training for that matter." She reprimanded me.

"Yes mum." I joked. She rolled her eyes before giving me one last kiss.

"I'll see you next weekend. I love you."

"I love you." And with that she boarded the train just as the last whistle blew. I watched as the train began to move and with a sigh I realized if I didn't hurry I'd be late.

I apparated strait to the hospital and after asking a rather nice nurse I found my way to the meeting room.

"Throughout the next four years you all will face many challenges. You will be taught everything you need to know and then some in order to heal and save your patients. Your goal is to take what we give you and apply yourself. It is not easy; I'm not going to lie to you. Statistically one in five do not make it past the first year. However those of you that do will go on to become successful Healers. Good luck interns, and welcome to St. Mungo's." The man that had given us the speech nodded and a half a dozen or so Healers came in.

"You have all been assigned to a second year resident, when your name is called out come up and stand next to you're assigned Healer."

"Addams, Clintock." And one by one we were all called to our groups.

"Diggory, Stevenson." I made my way over to a short dark haired woman who looked to be late twenties. Two others were already there and I wondered just how many would be in our group.

A minute later my question was answered. There were five of us assigned to Healer Stevenson. Matthew Layden, Alex Braxton, Brittney and Sarah Cavanaugh, and of course myself. Brittney and Sarah were twins and already they were wearing on my last nerves.

"Alright people, follow me. You are all starting out on a thirty-six hour shift." Several groans were met to this that were quickly changed to coughs at Stevenson's glare. "You think I like working thirty-six hour shifts? I don't but I don't complain about it and if you lot knows what's good for you, you won't either. Clear?"

We all nodded. "We start out by doing rounds. I expect you all to know which patients we are seeing and what their condition is." She said as she led us past one of the main nurse's desks. "These here are on-call rooms. Sleep when you can where you can. These rooms are for sleeping only and the door is to remain unlocked at all times. Now, I'm a very busy person and if I'm sleeping I don't want to be bothered. Try to take care of your patients without waking me. However if you do need help and have to wake me the patient had better not be dead by the time I get there. Do you understand?"

Again we all nodded. "And finally, when I move you move." She said as her wand glowed blue and a beeping noise sounded from another room. She was running in an instant and we followed her.

"Diggory, what do we have?" She shouted as I fumbled for the patient's chart.

"Talk to me!" She screamed as she tried to steady the convulsing patient on the bed.

"The patient was admitted due to frequent convulsions and sudden blackouts. Umm..." I said, my heart pounding and my hands shaking. They were shaking so hard that I dropped the chart. I bent down to retrieve it as I took a deep, steadying breath.

"What does the patient need Diggory?"

"Because of prior potions and charms administered I'd suggest a mild sedative charm and a Petrificus Totalus to stop the convulsions."

"Good. What are you waiting for?" She asked as I jumped before pulling out my wand and performing the two spells.

The effect was instantaneous. The patient calmed and the beeping slowed.

"Good job Healer Diggory, however had the patient been anymore severe your hesitation could have killed him."

"Sorry Ma'am. It won't happen again." I promised, not only her but myself as well. Merlin, how embarrassing was that? It's just your first day, you're a little nervous. It's alright to be a little nervous, but seriously Diggory, pull yourself together!

"It had better not. Diggory, this one's yours. Alright, let's continue on our rounds." She said as we all filed out. I took one last glance at the small child lying unconscious in the bed. My nerves could have killed him. But it won't happen again. I told myself forcefully.

After making our way through rounds we were released for a lunch break. The five of us made our way to the cafeteria before the annoying twins flounced of to some other people. Alex, Matthew, and I went through the line together before continuing on to an empty table.

"So where are you two from?" I asked.

"I'm from the States, I went to Salem Academy." Matthew said.

"The States huh?" Alex asked as Matthew nodded.

"What made you come here then?" He asked again.

"I grew up here in England, but my dad worked for the government. He got transferred to the States when I was ten. America was great, but I missed England. So I decided to come back."

"Oh. What about you? Diggory is it?" Alex asked.

"Yeah. I'm from here. I went to Hogwarts, just graduated two months ago."

"And you got into the program that quickly?" Matthew asked surprised.

"Well, yeah. Should it have taken longer?"

"I had to take a year's worth of healing courses before I could get in. What about you?" He asked Alex.

"Me too."

"Well at Hogwarts I was allowed to take the extra healing courses my seventh year. I thought that was how everyone did it."

"Nope. You're lucky man. You got to go straight from school to a paid training program. Not that we interns get paid much, but at least you have something coming in straight outta school."

"Yeah… Where are you from Alex?" I asked, but before I could hear his answer my wand glowed blue and the number 327 appeared.

"That's my kid." I said, shocked. My first ever page! "I gotta go!" I said and with that I pushed my chair out and sprinted from the first floor cafeteria to room 327. I made it in less than thirty seconds and as I caught my breath I looked around at the surprisingly calm room.

"What's wrong?" I questioned the alert boy.

"I'm bored." He answered simply. "They won't let my parents come in here 'cause it's not 'visiting time'." He said, using the air quotations.

"You had me paged 9-1-1 because you're bored?" I asked incredulously.

"Yep." He grinned.

"I'm your healer, not your entertainer. You have a surgery scheduled for the morning, try and get some rest." I said as I turned and left the room.

"But I've been resting for the past two days!" He cried out to me but I was already gone, heading back to the cafeteria. I could only hope the other two hadn't left and bussed my tray.

"That was quick." Alex said to me as I came back and found my food left untouched from how I'd left it.

"The kid had me paged because he was bored."

"Really?" They both asked at the same time.

"Really. So what'd I miss?" I asked as I took a bite from my now cold pasta.

"I'm from England like you, but I went to a private day school in Oxford. Matt and I have a bet going on what the first intern surgery will be. I say it'll be a tonsillectomy. Matt says it'll be a cholecystectomy. What do you say? Want in?"

"Sure. What's the wages?" I asked.

"Ten galleons." He said.

"Alright. I bet ten galleons that the first intern surgery will be an appendectomy." I said knowing that was what it would be. My mum worked here as a healer until just last year and she told me that the first intern surgery would be an appendectomy. I had just made extra twenty galleons.

"An appy? If you're sure man…" He said. With that we shook hands and our bet was sealed.

__________________________________________________________

I do not own Harry Potter or any other of the characters that you recognize.

A.N. I don't know if Healers have surgeries or not but it's what I know so that's how I'm writing it. They won't be completely surgical, magic will be mixed in with it, but I'm using surgeries as a base to expand on. A tonsillectomy is the surgical removal of tonsils, a cholecystectomy is the surgical removal of a gallbladder, and an appendectomy is the surgical removal of the appendix.


	14. Chapter 14

"That's not my fault!" I screamed at him.

"Oh, of course not! Nothing's ever your fault! You're to bloody perfect to ever be at any fault! That's your problem!" The annoying redhead screamed back.

I let out a scream of frustration and stormed from the crowed common room. I can't stand Ronald Weasley!

I took a left and headed for the first floor. I had to get out of here. Ron's being a prat, Harry won't listen to me about that bloody book, the whole conspiracy theory about Malfoy, and on top of everything else I hadn't seen Cedric since Christmas holidays. Five months since I'd seen him last! Letters are nice but I miss him. And I seriously need to be far away from Ron at the moment.

It's not like you're skipping anything. I told myself. It's a Sunday; you're a prefect and seventeen. It's not that big of a deal. What's the worst they can do to me? Give me detention? Harry and Ron have done worse. Take away my badge? Ron's done far worse and he's still a prefect. Although would that be so bad? I felt so exhausted…. Where was I? Oh yeah… They could expel me. Which would be bad, but I highly doubt they'd expel me for this. So, I'm going.

I crossed the gate and as soon as I was out of grounds I pictured St. Mungo's and turned. In an instant I was in the lobby of St. Mungo's.

"I'm looking for Healer Diggory." I said to the receptionist.

"Healer Diggory, Healer Diggory, ahh! Healer Diggory is in the clinic. Just go through that door and to the lift. Take the lift to the sixth floor, and that's the clinic."

"Thank you." I said as I turned and went as she'd told me. After a minute waiting on the lift I was on my way to the sixth floor.

"Hello, how may I help you?" Another receptionist asked me.

"I'm looking for Healer Cedric Diggory."

"Oh, Diggory?" She asked and I nodded. "He's just over there." She said pointing to an examining room.

"Thank you." I said as I made my way over to the room she'd indicated. Five months is seriously far to long, I thought as I opened the door.

"Cedric I…" I said as I stopped short in the now open doorway. The sight that met my eyes was something I thought I'd never see. There he was, in his dark blue hospital scrubs and white lab coat wrapped in a kiss with a pretty blonde. I turned on my heel not really thinking of where I was going. When the squeezing sensation stopped I looked around at my surroundings.

I was in the backyard of my childhood home. The wooden swing hanging from the large oak was swaying in the wind and suddenly I wanted nothing more than to be that little girl who had pleaded so desperately for that swing. As if the whole world would be perfect if only I had my own swing. A sob I didn't realize I'd been holding escaped me as I collapsed onto it.

I didn't know how long I'd stayed there, alone and crying. But as my cries abated I looked around again. The sun was setting, casting a beautiful golden glow upon everything around me. The gold and pink beams of light hit the water in our pool and I realized I'd been gone from Hogwarts far too long.

With one last sniffle I wiped my eyes and apparated back to right outside of Hogwarts. I took a deep breath and stepped back onto the grounds.

In minutes I was back inside of Hogwarts. Dinner had already started and rather than facing everyone and allowing them to see my no doubtedly tear stained face I headed for the kitchen.

"What can Dobby get for miss?"

"Would it be too much trouble to ask for chicken noodle casserole?" I answered as I sat down at the closest table.

"No, right away." He said. A minute later he was back with a heaping plate of my favorite dish.

"Thanks Dobby." I said as I took a bite. I knew I should eat, I'd skipped breakfast this morning and I'd cried through lunch. This was my favorite but I couldn't seem to make myself eat. Nearly an hour later I'd only taken a few more bites and I found I couldn't eat anymore.

"Did miss not like the food?" Dobby asked, his eyes watering.

"No, it's not that. The food's wonderful. I'm just not feeling well." I answered him.

"If miss is not feeling well she should go to hospital wing."

"It's not that… I'm just… It's not that kind of not feeling well." I said.

"Your heart hurts?" He questioned earnestly.

"Yes… my heart hurts... Thank you for dinner Dobby. It was really good. Goodnight." I said to the tiny elf as I stood to leave.

"It's no problem miss. Come back soon!" He called after me. I managed to make it up to the common room before I encountered the two people in Hogwarts that I was currently avoiding.

"Where have you been?" Harry demanded angrily. I turned to face him, my eyes misting over once more at the sight of them.

"Not now Harry, not tonight." I said, willing my voice not to break as I turned from the angry forms of my two best friends and made my way up to my dorm room.

I managed to get to my bed, shut the hangings, and cast silenco before allowing my sobs to come once more.

My chest hurt awfully and I grasped my hand to my broken heart. While I could still physically feel it beating it felt as if it had been ripped from my chest and was now lost to me forever.

Finally my exhaustion won out and I fell into a peacefully blank sleep.

"Hermione!" The sharp voice of an annoyed Lavender Brown called out to me. My eyes snapped open and as I opened my curtains I found it was still dark out. "Get the stupid owl!" She cried again as she fell back into bed, covering her ears from the annoying rap on the window.

"Hello Seriphena." I said as I let Cedric's pretty owl in. "Is this from Cedric? Of course it's from Cedric…" I said, trailing off as my eyes searched for a treat to give her. "Here you go girl." I said as I handed her a treat and took the letter. Without even bothering to open the thing I searched for a quill and some ink before writing two words on the envelope above my name. _We're through!_

I handed back the unopened letter to Seriphena and surprisingly she accepted it. I guess he didn't specify anything. I watched as she flew off into the rising sun until she was just a tiny speck and then finally disappeared. With a sigh I realized it was only twenty minutes before I usually woke up so I gathered my things and headed to the bathroom.

Luckily neither Harry nor Ron were up when I got down to the common room, and rather than risk them finding me and demanding a talk, I headed for the library.

Praying the boys would rather eat breakfast then spend their time before classes looking for me in the library, I pulled out my notes for an upcoming Ruins test.

Within minutes I found I couldn't focus on my notes, something I'd never before not been able to do. In my mind I could do nothing but replay the time I'd seen Cedric before yesterday. All the letters we wrote each other… There had to be signs I was just missing them.

No! I told myself sharply. What did you promise your dad? If a boy ever cheats or hits me I leave and don't take him back. But Merlin, no one ever told me it would hurt this bad.

_________________________________________________

I do not own Harry Potter or any other character you recognise.


	15. Chapter 15

"Diggory, how many hours have you been here?" My resident asked.

"Umm… forty-nine so far Healer Stevenson." I answered her honestly.

"You look dead on your feet boy. Go take care of this final patient and go home for a couple of hours. You've been her far too long."

"Thank you Healer Stevenson." I said as she just nodded and gestured towards the exam room. It had better be something easy. Although I am exhausted, I don't think I'll go home first. Maybe I can go see Hermione… When was the last time I saw her? Back in January, wasn't it? Right before she went back to school. And it's May now… I can't believe it, it's been five months! That settles it; I'm going to Hogwarts to see her right after I've taken care of this one last patient.

I entered the examining room to find two men in their mid to late twenties and a teenage girl. All three were obviously related, with their similar bone structure and blonde hair. Although from the way the girl was attacking one of them with her lips I doubted if they were related.

"Which one of you is my patient?" I asked.

"She is. Her name's Amanda Bayles, she's our cousin. We were at a family reunion, and her little brother and my little sister got a hold of a couple of wands. We don't know exactly what it was they hit her with, but she can't seem to keep herself off of any man who gains her attention." The one that was not being molested by the charmed girl said.

"Alright. I'm going to need your consent to perform a reveli ortografa. Basicly it's a medical charm that allows us to see the past five spells preformed on a person."

"Yeah, sure. Whatever you need to do." He said as I nodded and removed my wand to perform the spell.

A flash of light and piece of parchment appeared in front of me.

"Hmm… It appears the last two spells preformed were both charms. One was desiderio and the other inibizione. When the two combined the inibizione caused her to lose all inhibitions and the desiderio is making her act on emotional desires that she had prior to this through any means necessary."

"You mean she wanted to snog Ben all along?"

"No, I'm saying that her emotional need to be wanted was amplified and made so that anyone would do, no matter the relation they held to her. Because her inhibitions were removed she cannot control herself from doing what she thinks will make her wanted the most."

"Oh… Can you fix it?" He asked me, looking back over at his two cousins. I felt bad for the poor boy being attacked by his cousin. He kept trying to dodge her kisses but she was relentless.

"Yes, I can. It's fairly simple to reverse these two spells, however as they have to be done simultaneously I'll need to page another Healer."

"I can go get another Healer for you, if you'd like." He offered.

"Thanks. If you could find Healer Stevenson, she should be over next to the receptionist out in the clinic."

"Sure thing." He said as he left the room.

"No Amanda!" The boy yelled as he shoved her off him when she attempted to place her hand in an unmentionable place. She fell to the ground hard and he quickly turned. Her sight landed on me and before I knew it she was on top of me, kissing my lips.

"Cedric I -" I heard a familiar voice as I went to shove the girl off. I turned just in time to see Hermione apparate away.

"Hermione!" I cried out desperately, but she'd already gone. This is not good.

"What is it Diggory?" My resident asked. O.k., just finish with this patient and you can go after her.

"The inibizione and desiderio charms hit her at the same time, I need you to remove one while I remove the other."

"Of course. I'll take the desiderio, you reverse the inibizione, and then you can leave for the day. On the count of three then?" She asked as I nodded. "One, two, three." We called together as we both recalled the appropriate wand movements for the reversal spells.

"I… Where am I? Oh Merlin! Did I seriously chase after Uncle Mark? Please tell me I didn't really do that. Or any of the things I'm remembering. Please tell me I was unconscious!" She cried.

"'Fraid not Mandy." One of the two said.

"Well, if that's all I have a relationship to go salvage."

"Merlin!" The girl cried out again. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to, honestly!"

"I know. It's fine. Hermione's a sensible person. I'm sure she'll let me explain. Know if that's all, you can take this," I said writing up a slip before handing it to the girl, "To the receptionist. She'll direct you to the pharmacy where you can pick up your potion. You only need one sip a day for the next three days to balance out any remaining effects."

"Thank you Healer Diggory. And I really am sorry." She said again.

"Don't worry about it. Have a good day." I said as I left the exam room and headed to the locker room to change out of my scrubs before fire-calling Dumbledore.

"Mr. Diggory. Or is it Healer Diggory now?"

"Healer, but it doesn't matter."

"What is it that brings you to my fire Healer Diggory?" He asked, his eyes twinkling.

"I was wondering if it would be alright for me to stop by and speak with Hermione. I haven't really seen her since Christmas holidays."

"Well of course you can my boy! Come right on over. In fact, why don't you save yourself the trouble and just floo right on through to my office?"

"Thank you sir." I said, and a moment later I was stepping out of the fireplace and into the Headmaster's excentrically organized office.

"What are you waiting on Healer Diggory? Go find Ms. Granger." He ordered me. With a smile and quick thanks I left the headmaster's office and headed towards the Gryffindor common room. Luckily I ran into Harry and Ron outside of the common room.

"Cedric, what are you doing here?" Ron asked.

"I'm looking for Hermione." I said as Ron looked down in guilt.

"Ron and Hermione got into a fight again. It was really bad and ended with Hermione storming out of the common room. We've been looking all over the castle for her, we were just about ready to go check the map."

"You went searching for her before you checked the map?" I asked them, amazed at their stupidity.

"Yeah… Belladona." Harry said to the Fat Lady. The portrait swung forward and the three of us were up in the boy's dorm pouring over the map in a heartbeat.

"She's not here!" I cried out desperately.

"She has to be here, maybe she's in the Room-of-Requirements?" Harry asked and with that we were all of to the previous meeting place of the D.A. As we walked I explained there'd been a misunderstanding but I wanted to work it out with her before I really got into it with the two of them. I could tell they didn't understand but thankfully they left it at that.

The room was unoccupied. "Where is she?" Harry wondered aloud.

Before I could really think of anywhere else to look my wand glowed blue 9-1-1.

"Damn hospital. I have to go. When you find Hermione will you have her write me? You know what, never mind. I'll write her. Bye guys." I said as I left Harry and Ron and headed for Dumbledore's office to floo to the hospital.

"We paged you ten minutes ago!" Was the first thing I heard as I exited the fire-place.

"I'm sorry, it took me a bit to get to a useable fire-place." I explained. "I thought I had the night off though?" I asked confused.

"There's been an accident with a train. I don't know much but the victims are being taken to three other hospitals around as well, there's so many of them."

"Where do you want me?" I asked my resident.

"Find a patient and get to work." She said indicating to the 'pit' as it was called.

Nearly six hours later I had set over twenty bones, administered copious amounts of skelo-grow, and sealed countless gashes. It had finally begun to slow down and I was able to slip away and write a letter to Hermione.

After I'd written my letter explaining everything that had happened and how sorry I was that I hadn't been able to prevent it, that I'd gone to push her away the second her lips hit mine, I went to search for a hospital owl to send the letter. Although before I could get far I saw Seriphena pecking at a window across the room.

"How do you always know?" I questioned as I stroked her feathers. "Can you take this to Hermione girl?" She hooted and stretched out her leg and waited only long enough for me to fasten it before she took off.

I sighed, praying to anyone that'd listen that she'd understand.

___________________________________________________

I do not own Harry Potter or any other character you recognize.

A.N. Next chapter will be the Battle at Hogwarts.


	16. Chapter 16

As I paced along the silent corridor outside Snape's office, my mind was left to wander. How I held myself together when I felt I was literally being ripped apart I do not know. My heart was screaming at me to at least read the next letter he sent me, but my mind was making lists, all the reasons you should never take a man back after he cheats the first time.

Maybe it's just a misunderstanding? My heart ached.

That's what they all say. My brain replied logically.

"Hermione?" A dreamy voice questioned, interrupting my thoughts as I turned and made my way back towards the office we were watching. I let myself slide down the wall into a slumped position next to the odd yet striking girl with me.

"Yes Luna?"

"What's wrong? I can see it in your eyes, something's wrong. You don't have to tell me, but if you'd like I'm a rather good listener." She offered.

"I…" I said contemplating whether or not to tell her. "I caught Cedric kissing another woman when I went to visit him at the hospital last week."

"Oh." She said simply, before continuing. "What did he have to say about it?"

"I don't know. And I don't intend to find out."

"Why not? What if it's a misunderstanding of some sort?"

I didn't answer her all I could do was gaze straight ahead at the wall across from me. Why couldn't I read one of the letters?

"Perhaps it was not his fault? Father mentioned an invasion of Movrunks in the area." I couldn't help myself, I tried my hardest not to laugh but before I could collect myself I was laughing hysterically. When my laughter subsided and I had composed myself I turned to face her dreamy face.

"I'm sorry about that… I just… Luna, what on earth is a Movrunk?"

"They're a devious little species. They like to make any two people in a room exhibit some form of physical contact with each other. They prefer opposite sexes to manipulate but they have been known to make same sex people do physical things." She replied smartly. Rather than contradicting her I decided to just go along.

"You could be right. If not that then maybe some other silly misunderstanding?" I questioned not her, but myself. It was possible, wasn't it?

"Of that I have no doubt." She stated surely.

"How can you be so sure?"

"I see things that others cannot. I see people in a different way. I can see their auras and the two of you had the most beautiful, compatible conjoined auras I've ever seen before. But now… Your aura is broken and you must fix it Hermione. Something like the two of you had… In terms that you'd understand the chance of your auras mixing so perfectly like they had is incalculable."

Incalculable? That settles it Hermione Elizabeth Granger, you are reading the very next letter you get! My heart yelled at me. Before I could say anything to Luna Professor Flitwick came running past us, screaming about an attack and for Snape to come help. We both stood quickly and within moments Professor Snape came rushing out. Seeing us he stopped.

"Professor Flitwick has collapsed." He spoke coolly. "Please attend to him." With that he swept of down the hallway as Luna and I hurried into the office.

"Lets get him to the hospital wing." I suggested as she nodded. "Wingardium Leviosa on three."

"One." She began, readying her wand as I did the same.

"Two." I said, positioning my wand.

"Three." We said together as we both preformed the spell and Professor Flitwick's small body lifted into the air.

We made our way to the infirmary carefully but cautiously and as soon as Madam Pomphery had Professor Flitwick we were off to help fight in the battle any way we could.

It didn't take long for us to find the battle and with the luck potion still holding in our systems we found the fighting easy. Even though we could easily avoid being hurt the others could not and through the potion my sense of despair was slowly winning as our side was loosing.

How long it lasted I don't know but as the potion began to fade the deatheaters began to fall back and soon enough we were rounding up the injured and helping them to the hospital wing.

It was in the hospital wing that we learned what had happened.

"Harry!" I cried, as realization that it was my fault sunk in. "It's my fault! It's all my fault."

"Hermione?"

"Luna and I were waiting outside of his office. We'd been there for quite some time before Professor Flitwick came. I don't think he even realized we were there. When Professor Snape came out, he said… He said Professor Flitwick had collapsed!" I cried. "I shouldn't have let him go!"

"Hermione no! It wasn't your fault. We all trusted Snape, and if you hadn't let him go he would have most likely killed you and Luna. You did the right thing." Lupin reassured me.

"So then he went upstairs, and he found the place you were all fighting…" Harry said as we all began to piece it together.

After we pieced it together in front of the adults we somehow managed to slip away as everyone began to fret over Bill. I saw Cedric enter the hospital wing ready to help but I couldn't stay. I couldn't face him. Not tonight. I was so exhausted.

I managed to get all the way through the funeral, onto the train, and home without talking to him, and as I sat in the back seat of my parents' car as we pulled into the driveway I resolved myself to work everything out at Bill and Fleur's wedding.

_______________________________________________________________________

I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters you recognize.

A.N. Sorry it took so long, I've had midterms and an awful cold. However it is spring break and I hope to get at least two more chapters out of my remaining few days of freedom.


	17. Chapter 17

"Good bye." I whispered softly to a couple that did not know me. One last glance at my parents contented faces through the fogged glass before I turned and apparated back to Headquarters.

The plan to retrieve Harry was simple and soon enough I was on my way to Number Four Privet Drive with thirteen others.

My mind was plagued with worries about what tonight would bring. Not about the retrieval mission, that I was surprisingly calm about. No, it was the safe house Kingsley and I were headed towards that had my nerves shot tonight.

I hadn't planned on seeing him so soon. I didn't have what I'd say to him figured out. And worst of all, I'm not sure if I can speak to him without breaking yet. As we arrived at Harry's Aunt's house I was relieved that I could finally focus on something other than what would be happening in just a few hours.

I listened quietly as the plan was explained to Harry. How six of us were going to take on his appearance. And I was not surprised when his indignantly outraged cry of 'No! Absolutely not!' came.

"I told you he wouldn't like it." I said before they went on. We managed to convince Harry, although I doubt his willingness would have made much difference with our plans.

Bottoms up. I thought as I tipped the repulsive potion and gulped it down for the second and hopefully last time in my life. The effect was instantaneous and I found it didn't hurt nearly as bad as last time, although last time I had changed species. Even though I knew after we'd all taken the potions there would be seven of Harry, it was still incredibly odd.

We all changed into 'standard Harry Potter gear' before heading out in our groups. Fleur and Bill were the first to leave, followed by Mr. Weasley and I think George. Then, it was me and Kingsley's turn. The Thestrals, I decided, were not awful to ride when you could actually see them.

"Hold on tight, they're on to us." Kingsley ordered as I tightened my grip around his middle. We took a deep dive that nearly gave me a heart attack before we turned sharply left that nearly caused me to loose the small dinner I'd managed to get between leaving Australia and going to get Harry.

"They're still following us. Can you –"

"I'm on it!" I screamed as I cast a fastening charm on my jeans to the Thestral's back.

"Stupefy!" I cried out into the darkness. The red beam of light connected with its target and I aimed again. Just as I was about to cast it again a beam of sickly green came flying towards my face and I was forced to duck out of the way.

I managed to get three more of the four that were left following us before we finally lost the other.

"Nice work Hermione."

"Thank you."

"We're almost there. Maybe another five minutes."

And with that the dread I'd felt ever since I'd read the next letter at the beginning came back to me full force.

Come on Granger think! You're going to see him in a few minutes, what are you going to say?

It was then I realized that no matter how prepared I made myself for this I'd never be prepared enough. And with that realization I wanted nothing more than to run. But I couldn't. I'd run from this conversation enough; it was time to face this. And as we landed outside the Diggory home I realized that it really was time. I felt the potion wear off just as we landed and I could no longer see through these glasses. Dear lord, Harry is seriously blind. I thought as I removed the glasses.

Kingsley helped me dismount and get into the house before he apparated away and there I was, being smothered in the foyer of Mr. and Mrs. Diggory's house with the both of them hugging me and thanking Merlin nothing bad had happened to me.

"I think she might need to breathe mum." Cedric's smooth voice reached my ears.

"Right. Sorry dear."

"It's alright Mrs. Diggory." I answered her before her stern gaze mad me amend my statement. "Clara."

"That's right dear. Now, it is rather late, I trust you remember where the guestroom you use is at?" I nodded before she continued. "There's a pot of tea in the kitchen if you'd like a cup, Amos and I are going to go to bed." She said before turning and giving Cedric a hug goodnight.

Before he could be released from his mother's hug I made my way into the kitchen and found myself a cup of my favorite tea. It was as I was taking my first sip of the delicious beverage that he entered the room.

"So…" He said awkwardly, busying his hands with making himself a cup of tea.

"I read your letter…" I began… "I'm only going to ask you this once." I said as he looked up at me. "And whatever your answer I'll believe you. Because as much as what I saw hurt me, I know your terrible at lying and I'm going to believe you." I said, my voice gaining confidence as I went on. "You tell me the truth in your letter?"

"Yes." He said simply and honestly and with that one word my heart soared. My lips were on his in a heartbeat and I was kissing him desperately. "I love you Hermione Granger. It was nothing more than a few charms gone terribly wrong."

"I believe you. I'm so sorry that I didn't listen to you at first. I'm so sorry I sent back your letters." I cried, tears making their way down my face.

"Shh… It doesn't matter now." He comforted me.

"I was to proud." I said. "And I'm so sorry. I swear to you, that I'll always talk to you before coming to any conclusions."

"Thank you. And I promise you the same." He said before leaning down and kissing me once more. "Come on, I'll walk you to your room." He said, pulling me up with him.

"Cedric?" I asked as we approached my door. I didn't want to be parted from him.

"Hmm?"

"Stay with me tonight?" I pleaded.

"Alright." He said as we both entered the guestroom.

Twenty minutes later I lay in bed next to Cedric, his even breathing soothing to me. But even with him right there, I still couldn't sleep.

"Cedric?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you asleep?"

"Not anymore. What is it?"

"I just can't sleep. I have this awful feeling that this is a dream and if I go to sleep when I wake up I won't be here."

"This isn't a dream. I'm here, with you, and we're together again."

"Yeah, I'm just being silly."

"You're not being silly. Ok, maybe a little bit." He conceded. "But I understand. Do you just want to talk?" I nodded before I realized he probably couldn't see that in the dark.

"Yes." And for the next three hours we talked about everything and nothing before we both fell asleep.

When I woke in the morning Cedric wasn't with me and so I made my way into the kitchen hoping to find him.

"Good morning Hermione. Cedric got called in early this morning." Clara said before offering me a seat and handing me a plate full of eggs and French toast.

"How long of a shift has he got?" I questioned as I took a bite of Clara's amazing breakfast.

"Standard fourty-eight hours. Although after this he has the next week off, for the wedding and all." She said sounding happy.

"This is really good Clara." I complimented as I took another bite of the French toast.

"Thank you dear. Would you like the recipe?" She asked as my eyes went wide at the thought of me cooking.

"No thanks. I'm not much of a cook."

"Oh nonsense. If you can read you can cook!" She exclaimed. "When you're done with that I'll teach you." She declared.

"Really Clara, me and cooking… Not a very good mix." I said, pleading with her to not make me attempt something I'm so horribly bad at.

"Oh nonsense. We'll start with something simple, scrambled eggs." She said, more to herself than to me. I winced, remembering the last time I'd attempted to make scrambled eggs. It was during the summer after third year. The firemen came. I didn't actually set the house on fire, but there was so much smoke that our emergency system automatically contacted the firehouse. Mum and dad weren't pleased and I hadn't been allowed to use anything but the microwave ever since.

"Alright now, lets get started." Clara said. She already had a whisk, bowl and several eggs out with the pan on the stove.

"Now, I want you to crack two eggs into this bowl without getting any shell pieces into it." She said as I moved to do as she'd asked. This was probably the only part I could actually do.

"Good, now, I'm going to teach you a secret to making scrambled eggs light and fluffy." She said, leaning in to whisper in my ear like she was going to tell me the access codes to MI6 or something. "Add a little bit of water before whisking." She said as she guided me in tipping just a small amount of water into the bowl.

"Know whisk. But don't over whisk it." She said. Over whisk it? Seriously? You can over whisk eggs? "That looks about good, now we're ready to cook them."

Five attempts later and I had a burned batch, a singed batch, an unrecognizable batch, and a batch that had turned into something that looked and felt a lot like rubber.

"Honestly, you said you were bad at cooking, but Hermione…" Clara said as she looked at the five different attempts. "It was scrambled eggs."

__________________________________________________________

I do not own Harry Potter or any other character you recognize.


	18. Chapter 18

Cedric was still at the hospital and Clara and Amos had been called away for Order business. I'd been alone in the Diggory Manor for a little over two hours. After the first hour of doing nothing I remembered the book I'd gotten the previous summer. In the craziness of last term I hadn't gotten around to translating the book like I'd intended on doing. If nothing else it'll keep me from being bored. I thought as I entered the guestroom I was staying in.

After a little bit of searching I found it lying next to the translator near the bottom of my trunk. Grabbing a roll of parchment, ink, and quill I sat down to work. Might as well translate the table of contents first, I decided, slightly shocked that a book this old had a table of contents.

_Handy Hexes...............................................5_

_Complex Charms.........................................93_

_Deadly Transfiguration.................................186_

_Ritualistic Potions.........................................364_

_Soul Removal...............................................492_

I could do nothing but stare at those last two words I'd translated. _Soul Removal_. Had the answer we'd been searching for been right here all along? Turning to page 492 I began to translate that chapter, without bothering to finish the rest of the table of contents.

_There are few ways to remove a part of the soul to become immortal. One of the ways is the Alma Del Coto Spanish ritual. Not much is known about the Alma Del Coto except for the effects it has upon its castor. While the castor will live eternally after performing the ritual the castor's life will be a half-life. Different than the half-life received after drinking Unicorn's blood, the half-life the Alma Del Coto gives is considered worse by many. It is a gradual effect but eventually drink does not sate the thirst, food does not satisfy the hunger, they cannot feel the wind or heat or cold or even the warmth of another person. They cannot be satisfied in any area because they feel nothing and they are literally a living corpse. The ritual fell out of practice back in the 800's and the process of the ritual has been lost for several hundred years._

_One of the only other known way to remove a part of one's soul is by creating a Horcrux. Because it does not damn the castor the creation of a Horcrux was relatively common for nobility in the early 1200's. However there have only been a few documented cases of it successfully bringing the castor back to life. A Horcrux is a piece of a persons soul that has been placed into an inanimate object, preferably something of meaning to the castor. While it is more beneficial to create a Horcrux out of an inanimate object it is possible to make a living thing into a Horcrux._

_In order to make a Horcrux the castor must first separate a piece of his very soul. Murder of an innocent human being is the quickest way of doing this. Once the soul has been separated a complex spell that takes twenty-four hours to prefom is done and the fractured soul piece is transferred into the object you desire._

_Not much is known about the spell itself or the ritual needed to use the Horcrux to come back to life. However Horcruxes can be destroyed which is why inanimate objects are far more useful. Should a person make a living thing into a Horcrux the Horcrux dies when the living thing dies. There are other ways to extract a soul fragment from the living thing without the living thing dieing but it is a very long, dangerous ritual and it is much simpler to destroy the living thing._

_For more information on destroying Horcruxes go to page 436._

_The final way of preserving one's soul is the Combinare Anima spell. Not much is known about it apart from the fact that it ties together the soul of two people and only soul mates are able to perform this. However with the dwindling amount of people able to find their true soul mates this spell fell out of practice back in the 13oo's and most books containing information about it have been destroyed or lost to time._

As I read the final paragraph I'd translated I wondered if I'd be able to find anything to do the Combinare Anima. I was fairly certain Cedric and I were soul mates and if I could do this I would be able to sacrifice myself for Harry without having to stay dead. Would it be a sacrifice if you knew you weren't going to loose anything?

"Hermione." A voice said right next to me as I screamed, jumped, and landed on my side on the hardwood floor below my bed.

"Cedric! You scared me." I said, standing up and ignoring the pain in my hip.

"I can see that." He said, trying to hide his laughter.

"Oh shut up." I said as I pushed him away from me before sitting back on my parchment-covered bed.

"What's all this?" He questioned me.

"I think I've found a way to help Harry destroy the Horcruxes." I said, handing him the papers.

"Wow, have you started on the other pages yet?" He asked, referring to whatever begins on page 436.

"Not yet. I was just about to before you came in and scared me." I answered him.

"Hermione, have you eaten yet?" He asked me.

"Yeah, I had breakfast a little while ago."

"You do know it's eight o'clock, in the evening, don't you?" My eyes widened as I realized I hadn't eaten anything in nearly nine hours.

"Come on, let's get some food before you collapse on me." He said pulling me downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Mum, dad. What's wrong?" Cedric asked as they came into the kitchen as we were finishing our pasta.

"Mad Eye's dead." Amos said as he sat roughly in a chair.

"What?"

"It happened the night Harry was retrieved. He went down and we couldn't find him. We still haven't found him but Umbridge has his eye hanging on her office door." He spat. We were all silent for the remainder of the evening.

"Hermione? Can I come in?" I heard Cedric's voice through the door later that night.

"Yes." I said, sitting up in bed and watching as the door opened just enough for him to enter before shutting back. I heard him mutter Lumos and a sliver of light bright enough for me to see him appeared.

"I've been thinking." He began as he sat next to me. "We don't know how long this war is going to last or if both of us will make it out of it alive."

"Don't talk like that. Of course we will." I spoke forcefully before he shushed me. I cast a quick silenco around the room so that his parents couldn't hear us before he continued.

"Like I was saying, we don't know. We can't know. Those few weeks we were separated were the worst weeks of my life. I know your going off with Harry and Ron after the wedding and I won't stop you, but I'm scared. I'm scared of loosing you and I'm terrified I'll never have the chance to make you my wife. I don't have a ring yet, but first thing in the morning we can go out together and pick one out, Hermione Elizabeth Granger will you be my wife?"

___________________________________________________________________________

I do not own Harry Potter or any other character you recognize.


	19. Chapter 19

His eyes searched mine hopefully and no matter how much I wanted to I couldn't.

"No." I said as I watched his hopeful face shatter. "I'm not saying no to you." I said, sitting next to him and forcing him to look at me. "I'm saying no to right now. I love you Cedric, but it's not our time right now. It's Bill and Fleur's and I won't take that from them. And right now, my parents don't even know I exist." I said, my words nearly getting stuck in my throat at the thought. "I was never the little girl that dreamed for months on end how my wedding would be like, but my parents did. If nothing else I know my dad was looking forward to walking me down the isle. And if I'm being perfectly honest I was too. I won't take that from him and I hope you wouldn't take that from me. I love you, and I want to be your wife, just not like this, not in fear."

"But you're still saying yes?" He asked.

"Yes. Just not now." I answered him.

"Alright." He said, pulling me to him before kissing me softly. "I love you and I want you to have everything you want. I'll wait for you."

"Thank you." I said, kissing him.

"I should probably go to bed now."

"Good night." I said as I watched him leave.

After he'd left I tried to fall asleep I just couldn't. My mind wouldn't let me rest until I'd translated the passage on how to destroy the horcruxes. I muttered a quick lumos before heading back to my work. Turning to page 436 I began to translate the text.

_Horcruxes are a piece of a person's soul embedded into an object. There are only a handful of ways to destroy a horcrux and the most-sure way is the Estinguere Anima loosely translated to mean soul extinguisher. The potion works by binding to the soul fragment and 'extinguishing' it from this world and transporting it to the deepest level of Hell. This potion is difficult to make because it requires two days of constant surveillance and any magical help to stay alert will alter the results._

_To make this potion you will need:_

_4 grams of powdered eye of newt_

_3 unicorn hairs_

_5 pints Horngarian Horntail blood_

_8 flakes of pure gold_

_2 small crushed narwhal horns_

_4 dragon heartstrings_

_3 moonbud leaves harvested on the night of a new moon_

_10 lacewing flies_

_2 pints of water_

_10 teaspoons of beetessence_

_large bucket of ice_

_To begin this potion you will need a solid gold cauldron placed over an open flame. Start by combining the water and dragon blood in the cauldron. Let it simmer for two hours, being sure to not let it boil. The color should remain a light red color. Then add the lacewing flies one at a time in ten-minute intervals. Once the lacewing flies are added the potion should be lime green in color. Slowly stir in the beetessence allowing the potion to change from the lime green color to a dark purple color. Turn up the flame and allow the potion to come to a slow boil. Let it boil until the potion turns clear. It will slowly fade from purple into the lime green it had been before the beetessence was added before turning clear. It will take some time to change color but once the color begins to change it will turn clear almost instantaneously. The moment it turns clear remove from heat and let cool in the ice. Once all of the ice has melted the potion should be a light yellow color. While the potion is cooling combine the powdered eye of newt, flakes of gold, and crushed narwhal horns in a separate bowl. As soon as the potion is done cooling slowly add in the combined powdered eye of newt, gold, and crushed narwhal horns. Once these ingredients are added the potion will become unstable and any sudden or disruptive movements will cause it to explode. The potion should darken to a light yellow-green color. Once it is this color return the cauldron to the flame and allow it to simmer. Once it is simmering alternately add in the dragon heartstrings and unicorn hairs carefully one at a time in twenty-minute intervals. The potion should change from yellow-green to black with the first dragon heartstring before changing to red with the unicorn hair. It will alternate between black and red as each new heartstring or hair is added before staying a dark red with the final dragon heartstring. Once the final dragon heartstring is added bring to a rapid boil before adding all three moonbud leaves to the mixture. This will cause the potion to smoke and once the smoke has cleared a dark blue, almost black, color should appear. This will yield five vials of the Estinguere Anima potion. It has a self-life of three months._

_To use this potion extract a small amount with an eyedropper and place three drops onto the horcrux._

I couldn't believe it. Here it was, the answer we'd been searching for. Right here, in front of me. And it had been here all along. Well for the past year…

Where on earth are we going to get some of these ingredients? Some of the things I have left over from last year's potions classes, but the narwhal horns? Or the dragon's blood? Not impossible I suppose, but I doubt it will be easy. A yawn escaped me and I looked to the clock before realizing it was nearly five in the morning. Deciding I had done enough for now I let myself go to bed where I was asleep in moments.

My dreams that night were confusing. I was at Headquarters, looking through the library. I didn't know what I was looking for; I just knew that I'd seen it before and that it would help me. But I couldn't find it, whatever it was.

As I sat eating breakfast the next morning I realized what it was my subconscious was trying to tell me. Over the summer before fifth year I'd read a book about bonds.

"I need to go to Headquarters." I said as I stood, my breakfast forgotten.

"Dear, we don't know if it's safe there. With Dumbledore dead and Snape…" She trailed off, but I wasn't listening. I was already in the living room, preparing to use the floo powder. I shouted my destination and soon enough I was stepping out of the fireplace in the rather large library. I secured the library before beginning my search. Soon enough I found the book I'd been looking for along with several other helpful looking ones. I shrunk all of the books and placed them in my pocket before remembering something.

_R.A.B. Regulas Alexander Black_._ The locket kreature kept. It's here._

I took down the wards I'd placed around the library before going to the last place I'd remembered seeing it. My hope vanished as I realized it wasn't there. Deciding an accio couldn't hurt I quickly did the spell before whishing I'd been slightly more specific than accio locket. Over fifty lockets came flying at me and deciding I didn't want to stay in this creepy old house any longer I took all of them with me.

"Hermione!" Three voices screamed at me as I stumbled from the fireplace back into the Diggory Mannor.

"I'm fine. Really, no one was there." I said as I stood.

"You had us all so worried. And when we couldn't follow you… We thought…"

Clara cried before launching herself after me.

"You probably couldn't follow me because I warded the place."

"You brilliant girl!" She cried again.

"Clara, she probably needs to breath."

"Right." She said, composing herself. "Just don't do it again!" She said, waving a finger in my face to which I could only nod. My eyes left Clara's face to find Cedric's. The moment my eyes met his I was in his arms.

"You scared the hell out of me. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you." He whispered to me.

"You won't loose me." I promised.

"I'd better not." He said sternly.

"You won't." I repeated.

"Well, we should probably contact the Order and let them know you're alright." Amos said before I groaned.

"You guys contacted the Order?"

"You went to an unguarded place, and when we couldn't follow you, well… We thought the worst." Amos said. I sighed and watched as Clara and Amos left the room.

"So, what was so important that you had to go the Headquarters for?" Cedric asked.

"Not here." I said, pulling him up to my room before warding and silencing the room. "I remembered reading something about bonding and I think I can recreate the Combinare Anima."

_____________________________________________________

I do not own Harry Potter or any other character you recognize.


	20. Chapter 20

I was so cold, the small tent and damp blankets doing nothing to block the freezing cold of the winter storm. I could see my breath in front of me, the white puffs of air swirling away from my face before dissipating. My stomach growled painfully as I listened to Harry and Ron snore beside me and I realized we hadn't had a decent meal in two months.

I looked over at the two boys and felt my heart fall wishing that Cedric was with us. My heart fell even more as I watched them both toss in their sleep. We almost had all of the ingredients for the potion. All we were missing was the narwhal horns. A contact had some narwhal horns for us but we had to travel to Madrid by muggle transportation and our first train left at six.

After we got the narwhal horns we were going to go to a hotel to make the potion. We'd found the locket but the cup and diadem remained hidden. I'd finished the translations and I was so close to completing the Combinare Anima, I just knew it. There was just something I was missing that I couldn't quite put my finger on and it was driving me insane.

Deciding I could sleep on the train I went back to my notes as I went through them one last time for the night. Holding the flashlight in one hand and my blanket above my head in the other made me feel like a little girl again. I almost expected my parents to walk in and discover me up past bedtime even though they hadn't done that in years.

My eyes searched desperately for what I was missing, it was here, but I couldn't find it. It's like an answer to a mathematical problem that I couldn't quite get. It was there and I knew it I just didn't know what it was yet. Feeling it just beyond my grasp frustrated me to no end and I found myself flinging the pages from me in a fit of rage as dawn approached.

I collected my papers and stowed them away before going through my quick morning routine. I pulled on a fresh sweater before waking the boys and soon we were on our way to the train station.

The trip wasn't long but they served breakfast and I could have kissed our waiter. Simple scrambled eggs and toast had never tasted so good to me. When we were alone again in our compartment I pulled out my notes once more.

I wasn't paying any attention to the game of cards Harry and Ron were playing but as Harry said something about a pair of fives my riddle was solved. Of course! A pentagram to bind together! It made such perfect sense I couldn't believe that it had taken a card game to figure it out.

.

Two trains later and we were in Madrid, looking for the restaurant where we were to meet our contact. Soon enough we found it and gave the waitress the name we'd been told. We were taken to a private back room and left to ourselves. Within moments a man clothed in dark dress pants and a large coat appeared.

"Are you Breckan?" Harry asked stepping forward.

"I am. You have the money?" He asked.

"Do you have the horns?" I countered.

"Yes, yes." He laughed pulling out a bag and handing it to me. I inspected it and there they were. The two narwhal horns we'd requested. I nodded to Harry and he handed the man the bag of gold.

"Sixty galleons. As was promised."

"A pleasure doing business with you Mr. Evans." He said before placing the bag of gold into his coat and leaving.

"Alright, let's get to the hotel and get this potion started." I said standing and heading for the exit with Harry and Ron following behind me. We hailed a taxi and told the man our destination and soon enough we were there.

As we were making our way to the elevator a hand on my shoulder made me stop. "Cedric!" I gasped before launching myself at him.

"No." Harry's arms pulled me back. "We don't know if he's the real Cedric. Ask him something." I nodded and he let me go.

"Where did you ask me out?" I asked him.

"We went to you're grandmother's in Greece and you showed me a secret cove. I said I couldn't keep pretending to be your friend and you over-reacted before I could continue."

"Is that right?" Ron asked me.

"Yeah. Let's all go up to the room before we say anything else." I said.

As I shut and warded the door I thanked Merlin and God that the England Ministry of Magic couldn't track magical signatures in different countries.

"What are you doing here Cedric?" I asked him.

"It's a lot worse off back home then it was when you left. Death Eaters attacked and destroyed the hospital. I wasn't on call when it happened. The Ministry has fallen completely into their hands and Hogwarts… the Death Eaters are teaching there." At the mention of Hogwarts we all stiffened. Our fear for the friends we'd left there returning with what we'd heard of Hogwarts. "I knew to come here because of the contact of Fred and George's. They said he always made them meet him at the same restaurant. So I came here, and by a stroke of luck I saw the three of you entering this hotel before I'd headed off to the restaurant."

"I'm glad you're here." I said, hugging him. "You can help me with the Estinguere Anima potion." I said brightly as all three of them laughed. I rolled my eyes before reaching into my purse for all of the ingredients and items needed.

"What do you need me to do?" Cedric asked from behind me. "Get me two pints of water. Harry can you go get me a big bucket of ice?"

"Sure." He said, taking the large bucket I'd indicated and leaving the room.

"Here you go." Cedric said as he brought me the water. "Anything else I can do?"

"Keep me awake." I said, combining the water and dragon blood carefully before adding it to the gold cauldron. I lit the flame and slowly let it come to a simmer before glancing at a clock to check the time.

"I'm kind of hungry." Harry said as he came in with the large bucket of ice. I indicated to put it down on the floor in between the beds next to the cauldron and stood from my seat on the floor. I cast a quick cooling charm on the ice before turning to find the room service menu.

"So let's order room service." I said.

Thirty minutes later and our cheeseburgers were being delivered. I tipped the man and thanked him before grabbing my own before letting the boys go for theirs as well.

We ate our burgers and I further introduced Ron and Cedric to the wonder of television and movies. I alternated between checking the potion and watching the movie with the boys and when two hours were up I focused all my attention on the potion. Carefully adding in a lacewing fly. I stirred it in slowly, watching as the potion faded from red to green before going back to red. Oddly enough the part I'd thought would take the longest went by quickly and as the final lacewing fly was added it remained the lime green color it was supposed to be. As was directed I took the premeasured teaspoons of beetesence and slowly stirred it in before increasing the flame and bringing the now dark purple potion to a boil. I honestly felt as if I was watching paint dry as I waited for the potion to change color. Glancing at my watch I realized it was nearly eight o'clock. I sighed and stretched before allowing myself to look away from the potion to see what the boys were doing.

All three of them were watching the television attentively. I glanced at what they were watching before laughing at the movie they'd chosen, a stereotypical chick flick. The Hot Chick, if I wasn't mistaken. I laughed again as Adam Sandler's character asked where they put their weed. Glancing back at the potion I saw it fade to green and I was ready to remove it from the flame and put it the bucket of ice. Before it turned clear I quickly removed the cooling charm from the iced. A moment later it turned clear and the flame was off and the cauldron was in the bucket of ice. Knowing it would take a while for all of the ice to melt I stood from the floor and situated myself between Harry and Cedric to finish watching The Hot Chick. When the movie was over I checked the potion only to see the ice still hadn't melted.

It was seven a.m. when all of the ice had finally melted and the potion had colored to a pale yellow. I removed the potion from the bucket of water and placed it back over the burner. Before lighting it I slowly added in the combined mixture of gold flakes, powdered eye of newt, and crushed narwhal horns. It took an hour of constant mixing and adding of the powdered mixture before the potion turned the appropriate color. I slowly brought up the flame and allowed the potion to come to a simmer before I felt the full effects of my tiredness. My eyes were crossing but I wouldn't let myself fall asleep.

"Hermione." Cedric's voice called as I jerked my head up. "Hermione, why don't you let me take over?" He asked as I nodded before handing him the directions and pointing to where I'd left off.

I climbed gratefully into the bed he'd left and I was asleep within moments.

When I woke it was light out and Cedric was bottling the potion. I glanced around the room as I sat up in bed.

"Where are Harry and Ron?" I asked him.

"They left just a few minutes ago to check out. We have an hour before we have to leave. I was just about to wake you so you could get a shower."

"Thank you. For that and for finishing the potion for me."

"It was no problem. Now go get a shower before we have to leave." I nodded and headed for the bathroom. The warm water felt so incredibly good against my sore back and I wanted nothing more than to stay there under the cascading water. But I was clean and we needed to leave. I stepped from the shower and wrapped a towel around myself before remembering that I'd forgotten my purse on the bedside table. Figuring Cedric had seen me in less I exited the bathroom only to freeze in my tracks as three pairs of eyes swung to me. I collected myself quickly and strode to my purse as if I wasn't wearing anything but a towel. I brushed my teeth and got dressed before walking back out of the bathroom only to see the boys still sitting in the same place and staring at nothing in particular with an odd face.

"Ready to go boys?" I laughed as they all struggled to collect themselves.

_______________________________________________________________

I do not own Harry Potter or any other character you recognize.


	21. Chapter 21

I watched as Hermione carefully laid out the outline of the pentagram. I couldn't believe she'd done it. Although if anyone could recreate a lost ritual it way my Hermione. She nodded at me and I moved forward to the indicated point before slicing my palm and allowing a bit of my blood to flow onto it. A quick sealing charm and my palm was as good as new. I looked up only to see Hermione doing the same. She moved to the center of the pentagram and I moved to join her.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" She asked. "We won't have any secrets. We'll know each other's every thought."

"I don't mind. I have no secrets from you."

"Neither do I." She smiled before lifting the potion in her hands. She dipped her fingers into the murky substance before lifting them to my forehead. The cool, smooth texture of the potion left a soothing tingle upon my skin as I felt her draw the necessary ruins. She moved on to my heart and soon my chest was tingling just the same. Again with my torso and both hands before it was my turn. I took the jar from her hands and let my fingers dip into the potion before lifting them to her forehead and drawing the ruin for mind. My fingers were recoated before moving to the soft skin above her heart. My fingers itched to travel further down her breast but the ritual had already begun. The ruin for love was soon finished. Her torso and hands received the ruins for soul and body before we each took a sip of the oddly sweet potion.

"Qui i nostri spiriti motivo unirsi a noi cuore corpo mente e anima." Over and over the Italian chant was spoken. The light breeze picked up to a strong wind and as we continued to chant it only got stronger. Finally when we reached our final chant the wind lifted the both of us and tossed us apart. The last thing I saw as my world faded to black was Hermione landing in a crumpled heap next to me.

An intense feeling of panic swept over me, which made me wonder because I had been feeling quite at ease. My eyes shot open as I franticly searched for Hermione, remembering what had happened. However my search was cut short as the girl in question threw her arms around my neck and began to sob.

'Isn't this amazing?' I heard her ask but she hadn't moved her lips. 'I can feel you. It's the most wonderful thing in the world. I can't believe it worked!' She cried in my head.

I had to admit this was pretty wonderful. I couldn't put it into words how perfect this felt but I knew I didn't have to. She already knew.

'Scosse anima. It's the spell to force the soul back into the body. It sends an electric shock to restart the heart and the soul is put back within its rightful body. I'm not sure if the souls will still be combined if the spell is done but I believe they will be.'

'Cool. So should we tell Harry and Ron that it worked?' I asked, my eyes hopeful.

'Sure. Go let them know. I'll finish up cleaning up out here.' She leaned in and kissed me and I was off to let Harry and Ron know that it had worked.

"So?" Harry questioned as I came back into the tent.

"It worked." I said simply. "We're going to have to get Ginny and Luna here so the both of you can do the ritual as well."

"Maybe we can do it over spring break. I talked to Ginny over the mirror just the other day. Hardly anyone's staying at school for the next break." Ron said.

"That's a good idea. We can all-" I was cut short as Harry collapsed to the floor grasping his skull and screaming in pain. Knowing all I could do for him would be to immobilize him so that he didn't hurt himself I did just that and waited for the vision to end.

Hermione came back in at the same time Harry came out of his vision and I broke the charm.

"Damn Voldemort!"

"Harry no!" I cried. Several pops were heard outside our tent. "It's taboo. Saying his name."

As the tent door opened we all braced ourselves. How we got through them and into the woods I'll never know but as we ran curses grazed past us and we sent them right back. We were deep in the woods and they were gaining on us. We had to get to the portkey.

I saw it in my head through Hermione's eyes before I knew what was even happening. The green curse was headed straight towards Harry and a determination that wasn't mine began to course through me.

"NO!" I heard her voice cry as she intercepted the curse for Harry. She crumpled to the forest floor, her eyes closed but a look of pain written in her paling face.

"Hermione!" I cried as I ran to her. I couldn't feel her. We'd been bonded less than an hour but her absence in my mind was painful. "Scosse anima!" I cried. Nothing happened. "SCOSSE ANIMA!" I shouted again but still there were no signs of life from my Hermione. "SCOSSE ANIMA SCOSSE ANIMA SCOSSE ANIMA!"

"Cedric come on!" Ron screamed at me. I picked Hermione's limp form up in my arms and began to run to where Harry and Ron were waiting. I transferred Hermione into my left arm as my right hand reached for the portkey. As my fingers grasped the crinkled paper that was our portkey I felt two things; the familiar hook behind the navel, and a severing charm grazing my left arm. When the spinning stopped I realized Hermione's limp form was no longer in my dangling arm. She was truly gone. I couldn't feel her.

"HERMIONE!" I cried out as I collapsed to the floor, an anguished cry ripping from my throat as my sobs began.

______________________________________________________________________________________

I do not own Harry Potter or any other character you recognize.


	22. Chapter 22

Where am I? Who am I? I looked around but there was nothing. No one was there, just an empty corridor. An echoing set of footsteps had me turning to see a figure slowly approaching.

"You shouldn't be here." The girl spoke.

"Do I know you?"

"You shouldn't be here." She repeated.

"Where is here? Who are you?" She looked so familiar.

"There isn't much time left. You have to get back before it's too late."

"Get back where?" I asked as she turned the way she had come and pointed.

"Run." The voice was only a whisper and when I turned around again the girl had vanished. It was then I realized who the woman was. It was me.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I watched as several drops of Hermione's potion fell from the vial and onto the horcrux. It hissed before bursting into flames. The sob that had been threatening to escape had me turning and entering the house before the horcrux had been completely destroyed.

I sank down onto my bed and let the tears come. It had only been a week or so since that awful day, the day she had been taken from me. We'd gone back for her body but she wasn't there. She was nowhere to be found. I could see the smoke from the burning horcrux through my window and I couldn't help but wonder if that's what they'd done to her.

With the horcruxes destroyed I could tell the final battle would be soon. There were only two left, Voldemort's snake, which we planned on destroying when we faced him. And Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem, which we believed to be hidden somewhere within Hogwarts. While I do believe that we were going to win the final battle, I doubted I'd survive it. How could I? When Hermione wasn't there to see our victory? How can I be here when she isn't?

I managed to compose myself before heading back outside.

"The battle will be soon." Harry spoke. "My scar burns worse every day."

"We need to get to Hogwarts to destroy the diadem, it wouldn't be wise to leave a horcrux remaining before the battle." I voiced my opinion.

"But how are we going to get in? Ginny says the whole place has been practically overtaken. The only ones left on our side are McGonagall and Flitwick." Ron said.

"I think I have an idea..." Harry began. "McGonagall's still Headmistress, and the Headmistress's fireplace is never watched. We could get Ginny or Luna to be taken to the Headmistress and then we could talk to her through the mirror to let us through the fireplace."

"That actually might work. But why would we have to have either Ginny or Luna get in to trouble to go to the Headmistress's office? Didn't you leave the map with them? They could just use that to avoid being caught."

"That sounds better. I'll go get the mirror." Harry said as we all headed back inside. Ron and I went into the kitchen to wait on Harry.

"Ginny." Harry said, taping his wand to the surface of the mirror. It took a few minutes, but soon enough Ginny's face appeared.

"Harry, thank god you're alright."

"Ginny, we need you to do something for us."

"Anything."

"You still have the map, don't you?"

"Of course I do."

"Good. Do you think you can use that to get yourself to McGonagall's office to let her know that we're going to floo through?"

"Sure, no problem. How soon can you be here?"

"As soon as you let McGonagall know to open the fireplace."

"I'm on it." She said and then her face faded from the mirror. As we all sat around the table waiting for Ginny to let us know it was o.k. to come, I remembered walking into this very kitchen what seemed like ages ago to find it completely unrecognizable with flour everywhere and two powdered women laughing their heads off. I smiled as I remembered that time that I'd walked in on a Clara-Hermione baking session. My smile left me as I realized that I'd never see Hermione mess up over something so simple as pancakes again.

"O.k." Ginny's voice brought me out of my thinking. "You're good." We all stood and went to the fireplace. Harry went first, followed by Ron, and then finally me.

"That was really quick, Gin." I heard Ron say as I came out of the fireplace.

"Yeah, I didn't run into anyone, there wasn't anyone in the way from Gryffindor tower to McGonagall's office, it was a clear shot. Which is weird. Everyone seems to be staying around the entry to the dungeons. I'm just glad I didn't have to look further than that to know I was o.k."

"Can I see that?" I asked her, holding my hand out for the map.

"Sure." She said, handing it to me.

"What is it that brings you here Mr. Potter?" McGonagall asked but I tuned out the conversation. It was past curfew and I was shocked that there weren't any other students out of their dormitories. My eyes scanned the map, starting with the seventh floor and working my way down. Nothing was out of the unusual until I reached the entrance to the dungeons. Like Ginny had said, almost everyone she'd been avoiding on her way here was there. But why were they there? At the base of the several different stairwells that led to the dungeon at least two 'professors' were pacing back and fourth. But why were they there? Where they guarding something? What were they guarding?  
I let the map open up further and scanned the next layer. With a gasp my breathing stopped and the map fell to the floor. I couldn't believe the two name's I'd seen, practically on top of one another.

"Cedric, what is it?" Harry's worried voice called. I couldn't breath. I knew I should but I couldn't remember how.

"Come on man, what is it?" I heard Ron's voice say. I watched as Ginny bent down to pick up the fallen map and look at the place I'd been looking at. She gasped as well but she remained breathing.

"What is it Gin?" Ron asked desperately.

"It's… It's…" She couldn't form the words.

"Hermione." I said, before the darkness that was creeping into my vision engulfed me completely.

_______________________________________________________________________________

I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters you recognize.


	23. Chapter 23

As the heaviness that held the darkness in place lifted my weightless body slowly grew heavy and I began to feel pain. Finally the heaviness was gone and my eyes shot open to more darkness and the full extent of the pain from injuries I couldn't remember receiving.

What is the last thing I remember? I remember being bonded so completely with Cedric. But why, if it had worked, am I so alone in my own body? I don't know how long we were bonded but however long it was had me feeling empty with just myself. I missed Cedric's presence within my very soul and it was far more painful than any of the injuries that littered my body. If I'm alive and the bonding worked and I can't feel Cedric anymore, does that mean that he's gone?

"Finally. I thought you'd never wake." A cruel voice broke through my thoughts and stopped my train of wondering before I could go any further. I looked to where the voice came from but I couldn't see anyone in the darkness. A rough hand gripped my hair and pulled me to my feet before shoving me out and in front of them.

I was maneuvered through mazes of cold stone with the same Death Eater that had taken me from what I can only assume was my cell.

After what seemed like ages we stopped in front of a door. The death eater stepped in front of me and knocked.

"I'll take the mudblood. Thank you McNair." Another cruel voice spoke. The clocked death eater grabbed me by the shoulder before yanking me into the room. I was thrown to the floor and when everything stopped spinning I glanced around the room. My stomach dropped as I realized just what it was I was in: a torture chamber. With Bellatrix Lestrange.

"I'm so glad you're finally awake. I've been waiting for over a week. My master wouldn't let me wake you myself. Said it would be best if we waited for you to wake up on your own. Of course that didn't mean we couldn't have fun with you while you were unconscious. But it's so much more fun when you're awake." She spoke.

"That little stunt you pulled has my master very curious, and there are some questions he would like answered. And he's given me permission to use any means necessary to obtain those answers. So, where is Harry Potter?" She said, her wand trained at me, fingers twitching in anticipation of cursing me.

"I don't know." I answered honestly. "And even if I did, why would I tell you?" I spit at her. I watched in satisfaction as the spit landed on her forehead.

"CRUCIO!" She cried in rage. My satisfaction was short-lived as the curse hit me and I could think of nothing but the excruciating pain. Not soon enough the curse was lifted and I was left on the stone floor gasping for air I couldn't get. The cool stone soothed my body slightly so I was content in remaining there.

"Now, where is Harry Potter?" I couldn't breath, let alone answer her. "ANSWER ME!" She screamed as a magical pull lifted me from the floor and forced me to face her.

"I don't know." I panted out.

"Fine then, we'll do this differently. Imperio." Just like that I was floating. Nothing hurt, nothing mattered. I wanted to stay here forever.

"Where is Harry Potter?"

"I don't know. The last thing I remember was camping. I don't know how long ago that was." I answered, compelled to remain within this serene state I somehow had found myself in.

"What are you working on?" 'Answer the question Hermione.' 'Why? She can't know this.' 'You'll leave. The pain will come back.' 'I can't.' 'Answer her.'

"NO!" I shouted as I threw of the curse and the pain came rushing back. The next thing I knew the pain was even more intense. As if blistering knives were ripping at me from the inside, burning as they went.

"What are you working on?" She asked again.

"Paradiso Dante" She wouldn't know what that means.

"Explain!"  
"Levels and hierarch of heaven." I said, smiling to myself. I watched her face as she realized I'd been 'having her on' as Ron would say. It almost made the next crucio worth it. Almost.

As the curse was lifted I thought that perhaps I should have said Dante's Inferno, it would have been much more fitting given the current circumstances.

"What are you working on that had you survive the killing curse?" She yelled.

Survive the killing curse? Did that mean that Cedric was perfectly fine and our bond was only broken because he revived me?

"ANSWER ME!" She screamed, but I remained silent. "CRUCIO!"

The pain was unbearable and I prayed to pass out. But no relief was given as I endured the curse longer than any time previously.

"What are you working on that had you survive the killing curse?" She repeated.

"Go to hell." I spat.

"CRUCIO!" My screams echoed through the room, mixing in with her sadistic laughs until I could scream no more but still the curse persisted, still the pain was there.

"I can see you would rather be driven insane than answer my questions. I would have no problem breaking you, but my master wants his answers, and he will have them." She spoke from above me. Suddenly I was flying through the air and even more suddenly I crashed into something hard. My arms were brought out on either side of me before bound and my legs were tied together and locked into place on what I could only guess was a table of some kind.

"Where should I start?" She questioned herself as she came up to me. "Ahh, I know. The fingers are always good starting points for this kind of thing." She said as something was strapped onto my hand. "Now unfortunately, we have to break some things. You haven't answered my question and before we can begin you must be punished for that." I glanced down at my hand to see two metal bars attached to my fingers. I watched, not knowing what it was she was doing, but as the bars got tighter I realized. She was going to crush my hand. As the metal bars pressed further together I gritted my teeth to keep from screaming out as the first crack that signified a breaking bone resounded through the room. It kept compressing until it could go no further and I didn't know how many bones were broken or crushed. All I knew as I watched the compressor taken off was that my left hand would be useless to me.

"Now for the other." She laughed as she went around and fastened it to my right hand. As I felt my right hand crush and heard the bones snap I could hold my cries no longer. I knew the screaming wouldn't do anything, but maybe urge her on, but I couldn't help the cries that escaped me.

"Now," she said as she released my limp hand, "what are you working on?"

"I'll never tell you!" I screamed at her. A wave of her wand a flash of light and my world faded to black.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters you recognize.

A.N. Yay, my semester's over! That also means that I am going on a trip in a few days and won't be able to post anything for at least two weeks. Although I might be persuaded to upload a new chapter before my trip with enough reviews.


	24. Chapter 24

"Wakey, wakey little baby muddybloody." A voice brought me from the darkness. My eyes opened and I was confused as to where I was. I couldn't remember. But as my eyes landed on the table I was strapped to, I remembered. I remembered waking and being brought here. I remembered being tortured. Tortured for information about Harry and what Cedric and I had done. Of course she doesn't know that Cedric was involved. She couldn't know that. If she knew that she'd go after him. I couldn't let her go after Cedric, not if I could stop it.

"What have you been working on?" She asked. I didn't answer her. Her wand flicked and the cords holding my arms and legs began to tighten, pulling my legs down and my arms up. I groaned as my shoulders came out of their sockets simultaneously, but I was able to keep from screaming.

"Tell me!" The voice screamed as my mind flashed for an instant to where my memories and notes were hidden. I shoved the number aside and built walls around it. I wouldn't let her get the number. She couldn't have it.

"Where is it?" She screamed again, frustrated that she didn't know where, or even what that room was. She screamed again in frustration before bringing her wand down in an arc and allowing both a crushing curse and the boulder that had been hanging above me to crash down onto my legs. I screamed in pain as the bone in my leg snapped. The sounds of my screams, the snapping of bones, and Lestrange's laughs echoed off of the walls and only added to my agony. The pain in my leg pulsating along with the pain in my shoulders in rhythm with my heart beat.

"Where is the room?" She demanded of me.

"Go to hell." I spat, panting and gasping for air.

"Crucio!" She cried, tiring of muggle torture methods. My body jerked painfully as the fire coursed through my insides, burning and cutting as it went. I felt the pain intensify in my leg and on some level I realized I'd broken it further with my thrashing.

The curse was lifted but my body remand on fire, my body continued to spasm as I stared up at my torturer. My body slowly cooled as the curse ebbed but the residual pain was still there.

'She wants the number. That's all she wants. Give her the number and the pain will stop.'

'No, she can't have it. I won't let her have it.'

'But the pain… It hurts, too much. Everything will be over if you give up.' I glanced to the massive wall surrounding the number.

"Pretty little mudblood. Come now, give me the number and I promise I won't hurt you." A cold voice called.

'See? Just give up.'

"NO!" I screamed before the knives were once again cutting and burning my insides. The pain was so intense, I couldn't breathe. As the fire burned me I watched the wall. If I could get behind the wall, with the number, she couldn't hurt me anymore. Willing a door to appear in the wall I watched as one did. I pulled myself to it, grasped the handle through the pain and entered. The door slammed shut before disappearing. The pain was gone. I could hear her screaming, I heard the curse being shouted once more, but I felt nothing. I smiled and couldn't contain the laughter that escaped my lips. I had escaped her. I had escaped her and she didn't have any answers.

The more times the curse was cast the harder I laughed. Soon enough everything stopped, I could here nothing outside of my shelter. And so I was left inside of my walls, with nothing but a number to something I didn't know. And so I repeated it. Over and over I repeated it through my mind and fingertips, trying to remember what it was for.

I didn't know how much time had passed before the voices came once again. Voices I couldn't place. Voices I didn't know or understand. I didn't know what they were saying, but something told me they were talking about me. They were talking about me and it wasn't friendly. And so I retreated further into the room. A wall of silver was before me now, with lots of numbers on it. As I looked at the section with the number I had protected memories flashed. They were blurry and unfocused, but something told me that they needed to remain that way. So I didn't open it. I sat there, and I wondered. But nothing my mind could come up with sounded like something that could plausibly be behind this number, and nothing in this world could make me want to open it to find out.

And so I sat and stared. As I stared I allowed my mind to wander and suddenly I wasn't locked inside a number, I was with Cedric.

"Cedric." I spoke, reaching out to touch his face. "I miss you."

"What are you talking about? I'm right here. I've been right here." He answered me as he pulled me closer to him.

"The bond is gone, I need it back."

"I do to, but not now. I want to hold you know."

"I want you to hold me."

"Good, because I wasn't about to let you go. Know that I have you I won't ever let you go."

"Is that a proposal?" I joked.

"If you want it to be." He said, and suddenly we were in the back garden of my childhood home.

"Mya!" A voice called from behind me.

"Dad! Mum!" I cried, turning from Cedric to embrace my parents.

"Oh baby we've missed you, how have you been?" My mum asked as she moved to hug Cedric.

"We've been good. Everything's so quite now." I answered her.

"Good, good. Come inside. Dinner's almost on the table." She said, motioning for us all to come inside. I followed my mum into the kitchen to gather drinks for everyone while Cedric and my father went on into the dining room.

When I came back out I stopped in my tracks and watched fondly as my dad and Cedric laughed together over something I didn't know.

Dinner passed quickly and we all retired to the living room. Mum and dad sat together on the couch and I chose the loveseat. Instead of Cedric sitting down next to me, he fell to the floor on one knee. My hands flew to my mouth as I gasped.

He reached into his pocket and removed a small box.

"Hermione, you are my best friend and my soul mate, you're the only one I want and I want all of you, now, and forever. Will you be my wife?" I couldn't speak, all I could do was nod before I laughed as Cedric picked me up and spun me around.

When I came back down we were lying on a beach.

"How does it feel to be Mrs. Diggory, Mrs. Diggory?"

"Absolutely amazing. I don't want this to end. I want to stay right here, in this moment, for the rest of our lives."

"Then we will." He said before he kissed me.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters that you recognize.

A.N. Reviews make me smile and with another two days of finals left I'd really like some smiles. I hoped you all liked this chapter, I loved writing it. Hermione's descent into insanity is something I enjoyed writing. Next chapter will have Cedric in it, and not in one of Hermione's delusions.


	25. Chapter 25

My eyes flew open as I a came to. The first thought in my mind why was I in the Headmistress' office? Then I remembered. Hermione. She's alive and she's here.

"Hermione!" I shouted as I sprung up and ran for the door. No plan in mind just getting to her, I needed to see her. I needed to feel her. I needed to know she was really there and that this wasn't just some apparition of my mind.

"Cedric, no!" Harry yelled as he and Ron struggled to hold me back. "We can't fight all of them!"

"Let go of me! I need to get to her!"

"And we will. But first we need to think of a plan." Harry spoke level-headedly. I nodded, realizing that going against all of those death eaters at once was probably not a good idea.

McGonagall's desk was cleared as we all poured over the map, searching and finding paths that weren't blocked. It was Ginny that came up with a solution.

"All of the guards are teachers. They can't stay here forever. At some point they will all have to leave for classes." She pointed out.

"But how do we know if they will all leave? That would certainly make it easier but I doubt they will all leave first thing in the morning." I questioned.

"Because I know exactly when each of them will be gone at the same time." She stated smugly.

"And when is that?" I demanded.

"Tomorrow, every last one of them teaches a class during second period. The three of you will wait until then when you will take the cloak and sneak into the dungeons. Then you will take care of Lestrange before getting Hermione safely back here, where Madame Pomphrey will be waiting should Hermione need her."

It seemed like a solid plan so we would wait until morning. We used the map to get safely to the Room of Requirements where we had decided to spend the night. The room made itself into a copy of our dorms, mixing Gryffindor red with Hufflepuff black. I settled myself into the furthest of the three beds, pulling the curtains tightly shut. I closed my eyes and attempted to let sleep take me, but as always since Hermione and I had been so painfully parted I could not.

My mind went back to that day. It had begun amazingly. I'd never known such contentment, all through our bonded union. Then, in moments with a stupid slip of an anagram that brought such pain, it was shattered. I'd never felt so alone within my own body as I did after she was gone from it. The moment the curse hit her I felt her leave and I'd never been so terrified in my life. I fought so hard to bring her back. But she didn't. She wouldn't wake like she was supposed to. The spell hadn't worked. Or at least I thought the spell hadn't worked. But I had her. In my arm, I had her. The portkey activated and I had her. And when we were deposited in our safe spot she wasn't there. My arm that had held her close was mangled and useless to me, but the pain of loosing her was so much worse that I didn't notice the arm that had held her close to me was hanging limply by a few tendons. My mother sobbed as she fixed my arm but I didn't truly notice either her sobbing or the mending of my arm. The arm that had betrayed me. Betrayed her.

Tears were already streaming down my face and the sob that threatened to break from my throat had me waving my wand in a desperate attempt at silent magic. The silenco worked and I was free to allow my cries to escape. I hadn't fought hard enough for her. Would she hate me when she saw me? I couldn't help but hate myself. When we couldn't find her body in the woods we'd given up. How could I have given up? Abandoned her like that? As I thought of that I realized that she'd been in there torturous hands ever since, and the thought sickened me. I sprung up in bed to run for the toilet when a bedpan was deposited in my lap just in time for me to become violently ill. When I was finished, the bedpan vanished. I got up to brush my teeth, praying that she'd been spared from too much pain.

When I arrived again to my bed there was a steaming cup of tea, courtesy of the room. I drank quickly feeling the effects of a sleeping draught beginning its course. I silently thanked the room as I drifted off to sleep. Even for the sleeping draught, I did not sleep peacefully.

My sleep was riddled with confusing paths leading nowhere. I didn't know what I was searching for, but I couldn't find it. My pace quickened through the fog-filled pathways as I suddenly knew what I was looking for. My feet led me down a steep set of stairs where the fog suddenly lessened. Through a door hidden behind a tapestry and down another stet of stairs. I vaguely knew where I was, but the distress I had been feeling began to increase into a panic as I skipped stairs in my haste. I don't know how I knew where to go, but I did. I was breathing heavily as I reached a door and stopped. Behind this door was what I'd been searching for. Everything in me was screaming for me to open this door, but then there was something that was asking me if I wanted to.

Do I want to know what it is?

I couldn't help myself. I knew that what was beyond this door was what I was searching for, but I also knew that what was behind that door would hurt. Steadying myself with a deep breath I pushed the door open and immediately wished I hadn't.

The stench was horrid. The smell of blood and rot assaulted my nose but it wasn't the smell that had me wishing I hadn't opened the door. It was the cause of the stench.

Hermione's mangled, bloody body lay crumpled on the floor across the room, her eyes gazing lifelessly at me.

"NO!" I woke with a start. A dream. It was just a dream. Looking at my watch I realized it was only five in the morning. We still had a few hours before we had to wake up. Needing to reassure myself that it really was just a dream I went to the table we'd left the map on to search for her name. If her name was still there it would mean that she's both still here, and that she's still alive. And so I sat on the seat provided for me and watched Hermione's loan dot.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

I do not own Harry Potter or any other character you recognize.


	26. Chapter 26

Even as I gazed on her name I could hardly believe she was alive. Surely this was some sort of trick. A sick joke, to give us hope after we'd already mourned her. If it were, Merlin only knows what Cedric would do. Ron had always been my best mate, but Hermione had been my rock, my sister. I was closer to her than any other, including Ginny. Neither of us had had siblings and we were to each other what our parents hadn't given us. I didn't want to admit it, but if this turned out to be a trick, I don't think I could recover again.

Even though the cloak barely fit the three of us we somehow managed to easily avoid the one 'teacher' left standing guard. A quick stupefy from behind and he was down. A silencing and binding charm later the death eater was thrown into the nearest closet. We all took a deep breath, praying for the best, before Cedric muttered a rather complex unlocking spell.

The door opened and we flung the cloak off of ourselves as we entered the room and pinpointed Lestrange. My eyes left the vicious woman in front of me as I saw the mangled body of my sister anchored to what looked like a muggle operating table. I couldn't tell if she was breathing, but seeing as her name was still on the map I assumed she was.

"You're to late." She laughed. "Even if all of you make it out alive, you're still to late." Her laughter made my stomach churn and sent chills down my spine.

"What do you mean?" Cedric demanded forcefully, all our wands trained upon her body. Did nothing but continue to laugh. "What do you mean?" He screamed, pushing her up against the wall closest to Hermione, his wand pressing deeply into her neck.

"See for yourself." She gestured. I shot a quick enervate at Hermione before turning my wand quickly back on the death eater. Cedric turned to Hermione and as he did Lestrange lifted her wand and began the first word of the killing curse.

"Stupify!" I shouted.

"Expelliarmus!" Ron screamed. She was disarmed first and then knocked unconscious. I was almost shocked at the easiness of it.

"Should we kill her?" Ron asked.

"She could be of value to us alive." I thought aloud. Ron scoffed but I continued. "We could take her to McGonagall and interrogate her."

"Fine." Ron grumbled. Cedric didn't answer. I turned to him, only to watch as he desperately shook Hermione's unresponsive body.

She was breathing, I could now see. And her eyes were open. But she didn't see us. She didn't move. She didn't make a sound.

"What's wrong with her?" Ron asked.

"I'm taking her to the hospital wing." Cedric said, giving up on shaking her as he stood and effortlessly picked up her unresponsive form. "Can you and Ron get the death eater to McGonagall with just the map? I can get Hermione to the hospital wing faster if I could cover the both of us with the cloak." He spoke, never taking his gaze off of Hermione's catatonic face.

"Yes. Here." I said, handing him the cloak. He took it and within moments he and Hermione disappeared. I watched the door open and close before sighing and turning back to Lestrange. "I'll guide Lestrange if you watch the map." I said to Ron. He nodded and a quick charm later we were on our way to McGonagall's office, Lestrange's stupefied form suspended in midair above us. We took detours and secret passageways the whole way to McGonagall's office. Even though classes were still going we didn't want to risk it, and because of that it took us nearly double the time it normally would to get to the Headmistress' office.

We were let into her office quickly, and we informed her of what had happened as we bound Lestrange to a chair. She agreed with my idea and we all took a moment to prepare ourselves.

"Enervate." McGonagall spoke in a collected voice. Lestrange woke and instantly began to struggle with the chains that bound her to the chair. A muttered spell later she was frozen from the neck down.

"Why are you here?" McGonagall started. She didn't speak. McGonagall sighed before reaching into a drawer within her desk and removing a bottle of clear liquid. Veritiserum.

"Harry, would you help me please?" I nodded, reaching for Lestrange's mouth. I pried it open forcefully and was satisfied as I heard a resounding crack. I'd fractured her jaw, and I didn't care, in fact I was almost happy about it. McGonagall allowed a few drops of the colorless liquid to drip down her open throat before nodding to me. I let go of her mouth before realizing she couldn't shut it back. I smiled sheepishly at McGonagall before she sighed and cast a sloppy healing charm. Her jaw shut back into place but it wasn't quite the same.

"Why are you here?" McGonagall questioned again. She hesitated before answering.

"My master wanted me here to prepare for his coming."

"What do you mean, 'for his coming'?"

"My master wants this school. He wants it and he will have it."

"Is he planning on attacking the school?"

"He and his army are already on their way."

"When will they be here?"

"My master's plans are to attack at noon tomorrow."

"Harry, Ron, begin contacting the order. We need to begin evacuation as soon as possible." Ron nodded but I stayed where I was, glaring at Lestrange.

"What did you do to Hermione?" I demanded.

"I interrogated her. As my master asked."

"What have you done to her!"

"My master wanted information. He gave me permission to use any means necessary."

"What means?" I screamed.

"Harry." McGonagall called. I ignored her.

"What means?" I demanded again.

"Magical and muggle. Her mind was not as strong as they told me it would be. I didn't get any information from her before she lost her mind." I flew at her, but before I could reach her I was being pulled back.

"Contact the Order, then go to her." McGonagall ordered me. I nodded, doing as she said. I contacted several order members, telling them to spread the word and get to Hogwarts as soon as possible. When I was finished, I made my way with Ron to the hospital wing.

The sight I saw broke my heart. Madam Pomphery stood to the side and watched as Cedric sobbed over Hermione's unresponsive form. I needed to know. I needed to know if Lestrange had really destroyed her mind. But I didn't want to interrupt Cedric as he cried and pleaded to Hermione. Pleaded for her to come back. Seeing us, Madam Pomphery began making her way over to us.

My eyes asked the question that neither Ron nor I could find the words for.

"It appears that she's suffering a mental lockdown. It's quite common for people to go into this as a type of protection from a painful or traumatic experience. It is possible for people to come out of this, but the longer her mind stays within this state, the more unlikely it becomes for her to come out of it." She whispered to us.

"Isn't there anything else that you can do?" I begged her.

"I'm sorry. I've done everything I can think of. However nothing's worked. It is possible that she is aware of what is going on around her, and I believe that having her friends near her will only help, but I strongly suggest that you don't get your hopes up." She warned us. "I'll leave the three of you alone with her." She said as she left us.

Together Ron and I made our way to Hermione's bedside. In the time we'd been speaking with Madam Pomphery, Cedric's cries had ceased and he was simply whispering in her ear. I conjured a chair for myself and sat down on the opposite side of Cedric, taking Hermione's limp hand in my own. I took a deep breath, preparing myself to look at her face. What I saw there was both shocking and scary. Her face looked peaceful and calm, but it was her eyes that scared me. Eyes that I'd always been able to see through. Her caramel eyes that had always seen through me, that spoke volumes with one glance. They were empty and cold now. And that scared the hell out of me.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters you recognize.

A.N. I'm really sorry it took a couple of weeks to get this chapter out. A close relative of mine's been in the hospital, but he's alright now. I'm hoping to get the next chapter out within a couple of days.


	27. Chapter 27

My eyes were closed, the palms of my hands crossed over them to prevent the blinding light from filtering through my shut eyelids. Sand clung to my skin as I reclined against the peaceful beach. There was nothing, no pressure or pain. No talking, just the gentile sound of waves breaking on the beach. I took a deep breath, inhaling through my mouth until my lungs were uncomfortably full. The salty air tasted wonderful and served to relax me further. I held the air in my lungs for a moment before exhaling slowly through my nose. I took another deep breath, content to repeat the process. But the air I tasted was no longer salty and as I realized this I let my hands fall as my eyes flew open.

I was no longer on the beach, and Cedric was nowhere to be found. I knew exactly where I was, but the woman standing before me I didn't know. I was in my house, standing in the living room. The woman stood with her back towards me, looking at the pictures on the mantle of our fireplace.

"Hello Hermione." Her voice called. It was beautiful and I found myself walking closer to her, wishing to see her face and here her voice again. "You probably don't know anything about me. But then why would you? I was never born." Her words confused me but at the same time intrigued me. Who was this woman? Why do I feel like I know her?

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Had I been born, my name would have been Sophia Rose. I bet your parents never told you they'd conceived a child before you. I was miscarried after only four months."

"Are you my…"

"Sister. Yes. Or at least I would have been. But then I was never born, was I?" She said, before turning to me. I gasped. Apart from her hair and looking nearly five years older than I, we could have passed for twins.

"Why are you here? Why am I here? What's going on?"

"I'm here because you need me to be here. I have a feeling that you know why you're here, well not here specifically that is, but metaphorically speaking. And it doesn't matter what's going on right now. All that matters is that we work out what it is that has sent you here."

"I don't understand."

"Think, Hermione. What is the last thing you remember?"

"I was on the beach with Cedric."

"Before that."

"Umm…" I thought, trying to remember before that. "A room. A room filled with locked boxes that all had numbers."

"While that is important we don't need to go over that just yet. Before that, what do you remember before that?" She implored me as we both took seats on the sofa.

"I… I… Pain…" I whispered. "So much pain."

"Yes, but why?"

"I don't want to! I don't want to remember!" I screamed.

"It's something you need to do." She said simply.

"Bellatrix Lestrange. She wanted information."

"Yes."

"About Harry, and what I was working on."

"I wouldn't give it to her. I couldn't let her know that. But I slipped. And she caught on; she read my mind. The number, she knew it was important." I trailed off. "She wanted the number but I couldn't let her have it."

"And what is the number for?"

"One of those boxes."

"What is in the box?"

"Memories. Mum and Dad's memories… And my memory of where they are. And my notes, copies of my notes anyways. And the left over ingredients from the potion and ritual."

"And she wanted that information."

"Yes. But I couldn't let her have that. They would have found them, used them against me!" I cried.

"But you didn't let her have it."

"No. I didn't."

"And now you're here."

"Yes."

"You can't stay here." Her words shocked me and I turned from gazing into the fireplace to look at her face.

"Why not?"

"Because you don't belong here."

"But it's nice here, with you." I said, sitting back next to her.

"Yes, but it's not real."

"So?"

"I'm your sister and I think it's time I gave you a little bit of sisterly advice. So, you need to stop living in this world you've made for yourself and face reality."

"But I want to stay here with you. I always wanted a sister."

"I know you did. But you can't. I didn't want to show you this, but I think you need to see this. There are things you need to do, things that if you don't return to do will alter the lives of everyone you know." She said, pulling me up with her. "You came here because there are things you need to realize. Things I can't tell you."

"Where are we?" I asked, looking around the empty graveyard.

"We are at the memorial graveyard at Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts doesn't have a graveyard."

"It will." She said, pulling me towards a group of graves. The names written upon them made me gasp.

"No."

"Cedric will stay by your side, even when the final battle begins. If you don't go back the both of you will be killed by death eaters. He will die first, protecting you. And even though you are unresponsive, they will kill you as well. Harry will destroy Voldemort, and Ron will survive but they will not walk away from this unharmed. Harry's scars will be emotional, and while Ron with have emotional scars as well, his won't be as bad as Harry's. Ron will loose his left arm, fighting to save his only sister. Ginny won't make it. Ron won't be able to look at Harry without being reminded of his sister, and their friendship will disintegrate. Harry will become severely depressed; he will be alone. Everyone he's ever loved dies or leaves him. He will eventually take his own life."

"NO!" I screamed as I fell before the graves of the people I loved most. "No!" I cried, my sobs echoing in the silent graveyard.

"Death is a part of life, Hermione. They will all die eventually. Whether it's now or a hundred years from now."

"No, it's not supposed to be like this!" I cried, begging God I could change this.

"No, it's not." She replied simply.

"How do I stop this?"

"You have to wake up."

"How do I wake up? Please, tell me! I have to wake up! I have to go back!" I pleaded with her.

"I can't tell you that. You have to figure it out for yourself." She said, before disappearing.

"Sophia?" I cried out, spinning around to look for her. "Sophia! Don't leave me here alone!" But she didn't come back. As I looked around the graveyard I saw Hogwarts. Not knowing what else to do, I began making my way there.

As I entered into the castle I broke into a run, not knowing where I was headed, just letting my feet guide me. My mind went over our conversation and I realized something. My epiphany brightened my mind as the light within the castle increased. I began running faster. Running back to my life. The further I went the brighter it got until the light was so blinding that I collapsed and lost consciousness.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters you recognize.


	28. Chapter 28

I gave Hermione's hand one last squeeze before Ron and I headed back for the Headmistress' office. It didn't take us long to reach the gargoyle entrance and a muttered password later we were in front of her door.

"Come in." She spoke and we did as told. Lestrange was still tied to a chair, but she was now unconscious. After a moment of staring at the unconscious body of Lestrange, McGonagall spoke. "We need to begin evacuation."

"But how do we do that without alerting the death eater teachers to what we're doing?" Ron questioned.

"I hadn't thought of that." McGonagall answered honestly.

"We can't send them by the Hogwarts Express. It will take to long for them to get to safety, they'd be like sitting ducks for the death eaters to pick off." Ron spoke again.

"Are we evacuating everyone? Or just the younger students?" I questioned.

"I would like to evacuate everyone, but I can't stop students who are of age and wish to stay."

"Where will they go? Is there a safe-house we can send them to?"

"No. The only thing we can do is send them home."

"Which brings us back to how we do that. We can't create portkeys for all of them, there isn't enough time." I said. We all became silent, each of us thinking of how to get the students safely out of the castle.

"What if we use passageways?" Ron said. Our questioning gazes had him blushing but he continued. "Well there's Dumbledore's brother at the Hog's Head, some students can use the fireplace there, and Madam Rosemerta's. The only fireplace here at Hogwarts that can safely be used is this one." He said, pointing to the fireplace. There's a tunnel that leads directly into Hogsmead. That way we can send one house through to Hog's Head, one house on to Madam Rosemerta's, one house can go through this fireplace, and one house we can create portkeys for." He said.

"Ron, that's actually brilliant." He nodded before turning back to McGonagall.

"That is a good plan. But I think we should evacuate one house at a time. Or at least Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw before the Slytherins are made aware of our plans. So as to keep the death eaters in the dark as long as possible."

"Actually, why don't we capture them?" I spoke.

"What?" Ron asked.

"If we capture them and incapacitate them, then they won't be able to help out during the battle. They're all asleep right now. We could get in and stun them before they even know what's going on."

"That's a good idea Harry. I'll contact Professors Sprout, Flitwick, and Hagrid. They'll help us. We can lock them up in the West Tower. There's an old detention room that hasn't been used in years. The only way to get out of the room is by the current Headmistress' expressed approval. Otherwise, once locked into that room they cannot get out." We all nodded and McGonagall told several of the portraits to relay the information and get the professors mentioned to come here.

Minutes later the remaining three professors at Hogwarts that were loyal to the light arrived and we began to brief them.

"Alright. Ron, you, Sprout, and Hagrid take these three here." I said, pointing out four death eater rooms in close quarters on the map. "And McGonagall, Flitwick, and I will take these ones here." I said, pointing out the three we were to take. "Be as quiet as you can, use silencers on your feet if you need to. But we need to do this quickly and quietly. I think the best thing to do would be to all go in for one at once. This way no one's alone with a death eater on the off-chance they're awake." Everyone nodded, agreeing. "Once we have all the death eaters properly incapacitated, take them to the room McGonagall told us about. After that, Ron and I will take Gryffindor Tower because we don't know where the other ones are. Sprout, you can get Hufflepuff, and Flitwick, you can get Ravenclaw. McGonagall, are you sure you can do Slytherin by yourself?"

"Yes, I'll be fine."

"Does everyone know where they're going with the students?"

"Hog's Head." Sprout said.

"Great Hall for the portkeys." Flitwick spoke, I was grateful that his skill in charms would allow him to produce enough portkeys for his house.

"My office, to Floo." McGonagall said.

"Good. Any of-age student wishing to stay should help out in evacuating the younger students. Once they're all evacuated, we will all meet up in the Great Hall. McGonagall, have you contacted the aurors yet?"

"Yes, they will be here first thing in the morning. Along with the Order."

"Alright. Let's get the death eaters." I said, standing to leave. We all walked together down to the dungeons before we had to split apart. McGonagall, Flitwick, and I going right and Ron, Hagrid, and Sprout going left.

Apart form several curses and spells that needed removing before we could continue, we ran in to no problems and soon had our three death eaters thrown into the detention tower. Ron and the others arrived within minutes and the remaining death eaters were thrown into 'detention' together.

Once McGonagall locked up the room everyone went their separate ways. Ron and I ran all the way to Gryffindor tower, making it in less than ten minutes. Deciding that going and explaining to each and every dorm room what was going on –plus knowing we couldn't make it up the girl's staircase- we amplified our voices and told all Gryffindors to report to the common room immediately.

I quieted my voice as everyone began making their way down. Once everyone was there I began to explain.

"Death Eaters are on their way. They will be here by noon tomorrow. Everyone is being evacuated. We're taking a passageway into Hogsmead and flooing everyone home from Madam Rosemerta's." I explained. "Grab only your necessities and be ready to leave within the next five minutes."

"What if we want to stay and help?" Dean's voice called out.

"Of-age students will be allowed to remain behind if they want to but everyone else has to be evacuated."

"What if I won't leave?" Ginny's voice rang out. I groaned.

"Ginny please." I pleaded with her. "I can't let you stay."

"You can't make me."

"It was McGonagall's choice, not mine. I'm sorry. But only consenting adults are allowed to stay behind."

"Are you calling me a child?" Ginny demanded of me, livid.

"No, it's just you aren't legally an adult yet. I can't help it."

"So you don't want me here?"

"I don't want any of you here!" I screamed. Everyone flinched. "We shouldn't be here. We shouldn't have to decide this! But we do, and I'm going to get as many of you out of this as I can." I finished, determined. "Go back to your dorms, grab your wands and get dressed." Surprisingly no one argued. Dean, Seamus, and Neville were the first ones back.

"We won't leave. We're all adults and you can't make us." Dean spoke for the three of them. I nodded, resigned.

"I'm not leaving either." Lavender's voice called from the stair well as she made her way back down. I nodded, and together we waited for everyone else to find their way back.

"Would you guys help us get everyone out?" Ron asked as the first of the first years began making their way down.

"I thought that was what we were already doing." Lavender said. Ron shrugged, and everyone affirmed they would help.

When everyone was finally here, we began making our way to an unblocked passageway. The students were terrified, especially the younger ones. I didn't know what to tell them, so I kept pushing forward through the dark, cramped stone passageway. We emerged into a secret room and Madam Rosemerta was there helping us through.

"I have two fireplaces. One is there," she said pointing to one before continuing, "the other is in the next room. I can take a group of you, if we split up evenly it should be done rather quickly." Ron went with the fourth through sixth years and followed Madam Rosemerta, but before they could leave Ginny came over to me.

"I love you." She whispered before kissing me.

"I love you too. Please, don't come back. I'll be fine. I'll come back to you. Just don't come back to Hogwarts tomorrow." She nodded, but didn't say anything before turning and going with her brother. The next hour was spent working out exactly where the muggleborns would go and then instructing them on how to properly use floo powder.

Once the last one flew out Madam Rosemerta accompanied us back to Hogwarts. We all met up in the Great Hall to discover that in total twenty students from varying houses were staying behind to help; several from Ravenclaw, a few from Hufflepuff, and even two from Slytherin.

"Alright everyone, good work. In eleven hours the death eaters will be hear. We need as much rest as we can get. You may all retire to your dorms until morning. Meet here in the Great Hall at eleven a.m. tomorrow morning." McGonagall commanded us. Deciding she was probably right, the six of us Gryffindors headed back for Gryffindor tower for the night.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

I do not own Harry Potter or any other character you recognize.

A.N. Next chapter will be on whether or not Hermione 'wakes up' -which I still haven't decided- and on the final battle.


	29. Chapter 29

"Cedric!" A voice woke me as I sat straight up in my chair. I rubbed my stiff neck trying to remember what would leave me in such a painful sleeping position. Hermione's still body on the hospital bed brought everything rushing back. "Cedric?" The voice called again as I turned my gaze from Hermione to Harry.

"The death eaters will be here in a few hours. Everyone's gathering in the Great Hall." He explained to me.

"I can't leave her." I whispered, looking back to her and wishing that I could trade places with her.

"I know. I just thought I'd let you know." I nodded and listened as he left the room before laying my head onto her shoulder, breathing in her scent.

"Please, please come back to me." I whispered into her ear as silent tears began to make their way down my face. I hadn't the energy to sob, I felt emotionally spent. I crawled into bed next to her, holding her close and using her shoulder as my pillow. As I lay there with my eyes closed I could almost imagine we were anywhere else but here. A memory I so distinctly recalled of just the two of us laying in front of a fire, in this same position came to me. I remembered the serene peace I felt in her arms, the relaxation that came from her fingertips toying through my hair and massaging my scalp, I could almost feel it.

"Cedric?" I smiled as I heard her voice calling me in my memory. "Cedric!" Her voice screamed and suddenly I was painfully shoved to the stone floor as I looked up at the bed in amazement. "What's going on?" The most beautiful words I'd ever heard, she was sitting up in bed, a demanding look upon her face.

"Madam Pomphery!" I screamed, before rushing back to her and pulling her into a hug.

"As nice as this is, what is going on?" She questioned again, pushing me away because of the answers she wanted.

"What is it Mr. Diggory? Oh… Hermione dear." Madam Pomphery said as she came out of her office.

"What's going on?" Hermione questioned Madam Pomphery.

"What do you remember last?" Madam Pomphery asked her.

"Umm…" She hesitated. "I… Bellatrix Lestrange questioning me." She said, flinching.

"Good, good. Can you tell me your name?"

"Hermione Elizabeth Granger."

"Very good. How about you birthday?"

"September 19."

"Who's Headmaster?"  
"McGonagall, and it's Headmistress not Headmaster."

"Very good. Now I'm going to perform some diagnostic spells to determine brain function, if that's alright with you." Hermione nodded and Madam Pomphery began waving her wand around Hermione's head. A minute later a scroll appeared and Madam Pomphery began reading it, the shock increasing on her face as she continued to go on.

"What is it?" I asked, desperate to know what was going on.

"It appears, Ms. Granger, that your mental state is in far better shape than it has ever been in. Hold on a moment." She said as she waved her wand and another scroll appeared. "This here," she said, pointing to an area of what looked like lots of random lines, "is the state of your mental health just last night. This is from right now." She said, allowing us to compare the two. The difference was astounding. I didn't know what any of the lines or scribbles meant, I hadn't gotten that far before St. Mungo's had been overtaken. But I did know there was a significant difference, and judging by Madam Pomphery's expressions, it was good.

"So what does this mean?" Hermione questioned

"It means, my dear, that you are mentally stable and in good health. I have no reason to keep you here."

"I can leave?"

"Yes." She nodded.

"Do I have any clothes to change into?" She questioned me.

"I'll go get your purse from Harry." I said, before taking off for the Great Hall.

"HARRY!" I screamed as I entered. Every single person there turned to look at me but I didn't care. "Harry, where's Hermione's purse?"

"In the Gryffindor common room. Why? What's going on?"

"She's awake."  
"What?"  
"She's awake, and fine. Demanding to know what's going on. Will you get the purse for me?"

"Yeah. Let's go. You coming Ron?"

"Yeah." And with that we were off to Gryffindor Tower.

"Wait." Harry said as we passed the Infirmary. "Accio purse!" He cried. In a moment Hermione's little drawstring bag came zooming towards us and Harry caught it easily.

"Hermione!" Harry and Ron called as we all walked into the hospital ward. We ran to her and a group hug commenced for nearly a whole minute.

"Madam Pomphery told me what's going on and I want to help. I want to fight but I don't know what happened to my wand so tell me how I can help.

"We found your wand." Harry said. "When we went back for you… We found your wand." He finished, handing her the purse.

"Thank you." She said, opening it and finding her wand instantaneously.

"Here dear, you can shower and change in my bathroom."

"Thank you Madam Pomphery." Madam Pomphery nodded and handed her a towel before showing her to the bathroom.

An hour later we were all heading down to the Great Hall. Hermione walked by my side, my arm around her shoulders and hers around my waist. I wanted her to stay out of the battle. I wished I could send her somewhere safe, but I knew that there was no point in arguing with her. Knowing Hermione I'd be the one staying behind if an argument like that began. So it was best to not even mention it.

"We need to try and keep the death eaters out of Hogwarts for as long as possible." Kingsley began, going back over the plan once more. "We'll take divisions one and three aurors and Order members out front to meet the death eaters head on. Division two aurors and students will take positions from towers to take out aerial opposition. We'll clear the way for Harry to get to Voldemort. The death eaters should be here soon. We should all get into position."

"Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Did you ever find the horcrux that's here?"

"Actually, I think I saw it once before." He said, before taking off. We followed close behind and stopped and watched as Harry paced in front of the Room of Requirement. A moment later a door appeared and Harry pushed through it. The three of us glanced at each other before following him into the room. Mountains of piles of discarded junk and nick-knacks lay around piled on top of each other all the way to the ceiling high above our heads and went on like a bottomless cavern.

We all split up, each of us heading in a different direction in the massive room. I glanced over everything, but nothing I saw was diadem like. I'd been searching for nearly a half an hour when Harry called us all back together.

"I've found it!" He cried as we all headed to the entrance. "Can you get the potion out of the purse Hermione?" She nodded and reached into her purse to find it. She handed the potion to Harry and with what few drops were left the final inanimate horcrux was destroyed. As one we all turned and headed for the battle that we might not come back from.

As we stepped from the protective walls of the castle to the chaotic grounds a wayward spell exploded into a side of the castle, crumbling the wall to piles of ruble and I knew. I knew that this was it. Everyone had figured that this would be the final battle, but watching the destruction and death before me I knew. I knew that the Final Battle had begun.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters you recognize.

A.N. I'm so sorry it's been so long since I've updated. I've had this chapter written for a week but my internet's been down. It's been going in and out and I don't know how long it will take to get fixed. I'll try to get the next chapter out soon.


	30. Chapter 30

We had all decided to stay close to each other during the battle, but somehow that didn't work out. I was fighting an unknown death eater and I couldn't see any of my boys. This death eater was good; I'd barely shot anything at him because of the constant need to have my shield up. I lowered my shield and hit the ground, arcing my leg around and bringing the death eater to the ground with me. In his fall he lost his grip on his wand before falling next to me. I stupefied and bound him before stomping on his wand, effectively leaving it in several pieces. With my death eater down I had a moment to look around again. I spotted Cedric not far from me and I decided to go over and help.

My way over to him wasn't quite as easy as I had thought it would be. Stray curses and spells had me taking an indirect rout to him and when I was close I was engaged in another duel with the enemy. This time he didn't have much time to be offensive as I had him on defense. I was firing stupefy so quickly that when his shield finally collapsed he didn't have time to recast his shield and he went down.

"Nice work." A voice said behind me. I spun and was in Cedric's arms.

"Thanks." I said after a quick kiss.

We headed of together fighting and watching each other's backs all the while trying to find Harry and Ron. We were each fighting death eaters; there were three of them against the two of us. Cedric had easily taken down the first and was fighting with the second while I was battling the last one. An hour length memory charm, confounding jinks, and binding later he was down with his wand broken. He wouldn't be a threat anymore even though he was still conscious. I turned to Cedric again only to see the beginning of the killing curse on the wand of the death eater, pointed at my reason for existence. I didn't think. I wasn't even aware of my wand hand rising at the death eater. My rage was so strong I'm not even sure if I spoke a spell. But as the sickly green beam hit the death eater before the curse that would end Cedric's life could be finished I realized what I'd done. I'd taken a human life. Before I could watch his lifeless body crumple to the ground Cedric caught me in his arms and spun me around, forcing my face into his chest so that I couldn't see him fall.

"We have to find Harry. And Ron." I mumbled into his chest. He held me a moment longer before letting me go as we began to search for the other two. We found Ron fighting a death eater and we quickly helped. The death eater stood no chance once we arrived. It was three against one. He was taken down quickly. Together the three of us fought the death eaters and made our way further into the battle. We couldn't find Harry and that worried me.

It was Cedric that spotted him. He was fighting with Voldemort. I watched as beams of green and red collided and the two figures were engulfed in what looked like a dome of golden light. I couldn't see Harry any more. The light was too bright to make out anything.

"HERMIONE!" I heard two voices call from my left, and as I turned in the direction that Cedric and Ron's voices had come from, I realized how stupid I'd been to forget the battle and my surroundings. I hadn't guarded myself and now I would pay for that. An oddly colored orange curse hit me in the chest and I was sent flying backwards. I don't know how it happened, because you aren't supposed to be able to apparate on Hogwarts grounds, but as I sat up and took in my surroundings I recognized the park I used to play in as a child.

"Think Hermione, what was that?" I asked myself in the deserted playground. "Okay, it wasn't apparation because I didn't do it, the spell brought me here. But what kind of spell does that?" I continued, racking my brain but I could think of nothing that would catapult me into the air before bringing me here, to a place I hadn't seen in nearly nine years. Movement to my right caught my eye and I turned to face the one other person here.

"Hello Hermione. I wasn't expecting to see you so soon after our last conversation." And with that I realized I hadn't been transported here, it was just where my mind had decided to bring me, or perhaps something else. Had I died?

"Am I dead?"

"Not yet."

"How do I get back?"

"I can't tell you that." I felt my anger growing.

"What can you tell me Sophia?" I practically shouted at her.

"I can tell you that the curse that hit you was a dark one. It's been illegal for centuries, since the fifteen hundreds I believe."

"What is it?"

"I don't know the name of it, actually I'm not even sure if it really has a name, it's preformed wordlessly. I think it's more of the movements and intent than anything else."

"What does it do?"

"It slowly crushes all of the bones in the body and turns them into dust and at the same time it destroys the vital organs, starting from the place the spell hit."

"How long do I have?"

"It differs for everyone. Because of where the spell hit you, I'd wager no longer than a few hours. It has already powdered your left shoulder and part of your collarbone. It will move on to your sternum, and after that it will destroy your heart."

"Can it be stopped?" I gasped.

"Yes. However the damage it does is permanent. The crushed bones can be vanished and re-grown, of course, with the help of skelogrow. However, the damage done to any organs is irreversible." I didn't know what to say to that. I knew that the spell had already begun to destroy me, but for some reason I couldn't comprehend it. Like it was happening to some other person and not me. So I said what I could focus on.

"I used to come here as a child." I was staring at the playground, remembering a better time, when my parents would bring me here for a Sunday picnic. She didn't ask, and I didn't elaborate.

"What would our life have been like? If you'd been born?" I asked her.

"I don't know. What's happened has happened. I can't tell you what could have been. I do know that we would have been at Hogwarts together. I would have been a fourth year as you were entering first." She told me.

"I would have liked that. Having an older sibling at Hogwarts, especially those first few months when I had no one…" I trailed off.

"You would have done fine either way. It looks like you've done pretty well for yourself so far."

"Yeah, well here I am in my head talking to a dead sister I may or may not have had. For all I know I'm locked up in the crazy ward at St. Mungo's."

"You're not."

"Maybe, maybe not."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters that you recognize.

A.N. So, here's another chapter. Is Hermione crazy? Were the past couple of chapters just her imagination? I don't know, I haven't decided yet.


	31. Chapter 31

I'd watched the curse hit her. I was too far away. I couldn't get to her in time. I don't remember anything after I watched her fall; I don't remember the rest of the battle. I don't remember reaching her, but I know I did. I don't remember picking her up or carrying her through the battlefield or into the infirmary; they tell me I did that. They tell me I saved her life by getting her to Madam Pomphery so quickly. They tell me a lot of things, but I don't know what those things are. Because all I can focus on is her. The only thing in the world that matters is the increasingly steady rise and fall of her chest, the beats of her heart. I know we won, but I also know we lost. However I couldn't bring myself to care or do anything other than watch the rise and fall of her chest, assuring myself that I hadn't lost her. I needed this assurance, because I couldn't loose her. Not now, not after everything we'd been through, not again.

"Cedric, she's going to be alright." A voice I recognized but couldn't bring myself to care enough about. "Madam Pomphery said she was able to stop the curse. It didn't reach any organs and she was able to vanish the bones. You know she's only in a magically induced coma while all the bones that were vanished are re-grown."

"I know Harry. But I have to be here. I can't leave her."

"I'm not asking you to." He spoke and suddenly I hated myself. We'd lost so many, and here I was, practically catatonic over my stable girlfriend.

"Ron?"

"Transferred to St. Mungo's, they're not sure if they'll be able to save his arm. Luna's with him, she's fine."

"Ginny?" I asked, not looking away from Hermione's still form.

"Alright, with the twins and Molly." I nodded, not knowing or wanting to say anything. My eyes stayed on her form while my mind prayed for her to be fine. We both sat together in silence for the next hour before I had to know the answer to a question I'd been wondering since the war started.

"Who?" I asked; Harry didn't need me to elaborate.

"So far? Tonks, Kingsley, Percy and Charlie, Lavender Brown, and Dean Thomas."

"Only them?" I asked, saddened by the names I'd heard but curious that there weren't more names.

"No. There are a lot more. I just didn't know any of them. I guess now I never will." He said, his voice filled with regret and I didn't have to turn and face him to know he was going to hold himself responsible for every last one.

"Harry," I began, turning towards him, "It's not your fault. Everyone that died today died because they were fighting Voldemort. It's not your fault; it was their choice to be a part of this war, of this battle. If it's anyone's fault it's Voldemort's." I finished.

"Thanks." He said, his eyes looking at Hermione. I turned back to her still form.

"I don't blame you. And I know Hermione doesn't either." I told him after a moments silence.

"I know that. It just doesn't make it any easier to believe."

"Boys, visiting time is over." Madam Pomphery told us.

"Madam Pomphery, I-" Harry began to protest, but one look from her silenced him.

"Ms. Granger will be fine. In fact she should be able to leave first thing tomorrow morning. I really must ask that you both leave. Ms. Granger isn't the only patient I have right now and it's not just her that you both are disturbing. It's after eleven o'clock, and you both aren't doing yourselves or Ms. Granger any good by being here this late." She finished her little speech.

"Alright." Harry and I said together. One last look to reassure myself and Harry and I were on our way to the Gryffindor common room where we were going to floo to Headquarters.

Headquarters was where Harry and I parted ways. I went up to my room, in a vain attempt at sleep. Harry went to spend the night in the waiting room at St. Mungo's with Ginny.

I spent the next nine hours worrying and wondering over everything that could possibly go wrong with Hermione. The moment eight a.m. came I was through the floo connection and back into Hogwarts in an instant. Less than a minute later I was in the Hospital Wing. Hermione was still asleep. I conjured a chair and resumed watching her.

"Cedric?" My head snapped up and I realized I'd fallen asleep.

"I'm here." I said as I pulled her to me. "I love you."

"I love you too." She said, pulling back to look me in the face. "It's all over?"

"Yes." I answered her question. A strange look passed her face, and she leaned back against her pillow.

"What now?" She wondered aloud. Before I could even think of an answer to her question she continued. "I've been fighting Voldemort since I was eleven. For the past seven years, this has been my life. I was so focused on beating him that I never thought what would come after. What do we do? Where do we go from here?"

"We continue. We live. We do whatever we want because we're free now. He's gone, and we don't have to worry about the next attack." I told her. She looked at me, her mind processing what I'd said. Her laughter surprised me.

"I'm sorry. It's really not funny." She said between laughs. "It's just… I've… What I want?" She said, before loosing her composure and laughing again. "What I want." She said again, once her laughter had died down. "What I want. You know you're the first person who ever told me that? When I was little, it was always assumed that I'd go on to University and become a dentist and take over my parents practice. Me becoming a witch kind of shattered those dreams for them… I think they thought that even after all of this, I'd still go on to following in their footsteps. 'Hermione be a dentist', or 'Hermione you need to do this', or 'Hermione it would really make us happy if we could pass down the practice to you'. You know, I don't even know if my wanting to be a healer was because of my parents or not. All my life it's been like everything was mapped out for me. With the war I never really thought about it, I figured that I probably wouldn't survive, in all honesty. And now I've survived, and you say I can do whatever I want. And you know what I just realized? That after all of this I don't know what to do. I don't know what I want."

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I do not own Harry Potter or any other character that you recognize.

A.N. I'm really sorry that it's taken me so long to get this chapter out. I got the flu not even a week into the start of fall term and it lasted two weeks, so I've been playing catch up for a while. But I'm all caught up now and hopefully I can get the next chapter out for you guys soon.


	32. Chapter 32

_ Cedric,_

_ I've gone to find my parents. I'm not sure how long it will take. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you, but I was afraid that if I told you – or anyone else for that matter – that I wouldn't be allowed to go alone. I probably shouldn't go alone, but this is something I need to do by myself. I love you and I hope you can forgive me for leaving you here._

_ Love,_

_ Hermione_

I left the sealed letter on the kitchen table where I was sure Cedric would find it when he returned to his parent's house from Hogwarts later that night. I pictured my childhood bedroom and with a pop I was instantly there. I walked into my closet and lifted the loose floorboard before finding and pocketing what I'd come for. I set the floorboard back in place and headed for the garage.

Not ten minutes later I was sitting in a waiting room.

"Ms. Granger." A woman spoke. I stood and followed her down a hallway, through a door, and down a flight of steps before being ushered into a room empty of anything but a single chair and a small table. The woman left and I took my seat. A few moments later she re-entered, carrying what I desired in her hands.

"Here you are Ms. Granger, safety deposit box number 93748. I'll be right outside this door, when you're done."

"Thank you." I waited until after she had shut the door to remove the key from my pocket. With a deep breath I twisted the key and lifted the lid. Several silver vials, boxes, and documents greeted my sight. I removed the first row of vials before taking out my wand and allowing the memories I'd removed from my mind back in to brain. I placed the rest of the vials into my purse, before looking through the documents and finding my parents' and my passports.

I stowed the passports into my purse and quickly locked the safety deposit box before stepping out of the room to let the woman know I was finished. She retrieved the box from the room before heading off to return it to its proper location before escorting me back to the lobby of the bank.

"Have a nice day." The woman told me.

"Thank you. You as well." I said, before leaving the bank and heading back to my parent's car. The drive to the airport was short and I soon found myself handing over my boarding pass and quickly going through security. From the time I'd left the bank to the time I was boarding the plane, not forty minutes had elapsed. While the time it took at my house and conducting my business at the bank flew by, the long flight I had from London to Sydney with three layovers in various countries had me wishing I'd gone about this the wizarding way.

Four cokes, three layovers, a half a turkey sandwich, and one cheesy romantic comedy later I was finally on the last stretch of the trip when the thought that my parents might not have continued on in the life that I'd set out for them crossed my mind. What if they're subconscious rebelled against the life I'd laid out for them? What if they'd moved? What if something had happened to them anyhow? People, muggles especially, die every day from stupid, trivial things, like a car accident. Oh God, what if I went to all the trouble of making sure they weren't murdered by Voldemort or his death eaters during the war, only to find out that there'd been a car crash?

"Please turn off all electronic devices and make sure your carry-on's and trays are properly stored away and return your seat into it's upright position as we are making our final decent into Sydney, Australia." The pilot's voice came over the speaker system and I resolved myself to face my questions if it came down to that.

The plane landed and I waited for all of the people in front of me to leave before I stood. Once off of the plane it took me less than five minutes to get out of the airport and find a taxi. I gave the man the address of the house I'd left my parents in what felt like years ago. I smiled at the flower garden in the front yard; some things just don't change. Memories or not.

"Thank you." I said, paying the man and collecting my purse. The car wasn't in the driveway so I knew I had at least a little bit of time before my parents would be back. I let myself into the house with the key that I'd hidden behind the loose brick on the front porch and sat myself down in the small living room.

I sat there for nearly three hours, each questioning 'what if?' ending worse in my mind. I had my parent's death played out thirty-four different ways before I heard the front door opening. They didn't have the time to wonder who the stranger in their house was before I'd hit the both of them with the first of three spells that was needed to re-instate their memories. Once all three spells were complete on both of my parents I pulled the vials I'd taken from the safety deposit box out of my purse. The first set went to my mum, each applied individually to her sleeping form, before the next set was given back to my father in the same manner. I allowed for the quarter hour settling time before easing the both of them out of their magically induced slumber.

"Hermione?" My dad asked as he woke up first.

"Where are we?" My mother asked as she woke. "Hermione, what's wrong? Why aren't you at Ron's? For the wedding?" It had worked. Thank Merlin it had worked. Not that I didn't believe that the spells wouldn't do as the books had said, but what if I had done it wrong? Caused irrevocable damage to my parents' memories? But I hadn't, it had worked, and they were fine. And with the realization that they were fine, that they'd survived, the reality of everything else that had happened –especially with the final battle – finally hit me and I began to sob.

"Hermione, baby, what's wrong?" My mum asked, pulling me to her.

"I'm just… I'm just so happy."

"What? Hermione, I don't understand what you're saying." My dad said.

"I'm so relieved, and happy!" I said, calming myself. "You're alive, I'm alive, Cedric's alive. Harry, Ron, Ginny, the Weasley's, we're fine and it's over!" I said, tears still flowing.

"Uhuh…" My mum said. "Want to tell us what's going on?"

"Mum, dad, I did something."

"What? What did you do?" Both of my parents said.

"I… I… I erased your memories and implanted new ones and brought you to Australia so that you wouldn't be targeted by Voldemort during the wizarding war that I sort of played down the severity of." I said in one quick breath. My parents blinked.

"You What?" My father shouted.

"I umm… I erased your memories and implanted new memories so that you wouldn't come back to England so that Voldemort wouldn't find you and kill you. And it worked. You're here and I just gave you back your memories and everything's fine."

"You brought us to Australia?" I nodded.

"Sydney, Australia to be exact." I finished.

"Explain young lady." My father said in his stern 'I'm seriously considering grounding you for the rest of your life' voice.

And so I did. I started with the beginning. With Lily Potter. Then I gave them of the condensed version of Hogwarts that we'd given Cedric plus two years. And then I told them everything that I'd done since I'd taken them here. And in telling them this I remembered Sophia, and the need to know if I really might have had a sister.

"Mum, dad, could I have had a sibling?" I asked them.

"Hermione, you know that we can't have anymore, not after the complications that happened when you were born."

"I know that. I meant before me."

"I… How do you know about that?"

"So it's true? I would have had an older sister?"

"Yes. We were going to name her Sophia. She would have been a few years older than you, but your mother lost her."

"Oh…" I said, remembering all Sophia had told me. I really could have had a sister. It wasn't just my messed up mind. So was Sophia just an odd coincidence in my inner psyche? Or was she really there, in my mind? How could I have thought that up though? That was far too specific.

"I'm sorry we never told you Hermione, but I just didn't know how to." My mum said.

"It's fine mum. Thank you for telling me now." I said, hugging my mum.

"Let's go home baby." My dad said, hugging us both.

"Yeah… Let's go home."

* * *

I do not own Harry Potter or any other character that you recognize.

A.N. I know I haven't updated in a while and I'm so sorry! I've had the flu twice this semester - which really sucks for making work up - and my aunt's been in the hospital. But now that I'm all caught up I hope to have the remaining few chapters of FSL posted soon. I get a whole three days off next week so you can probably look for chapter 33 of FSL sometime next friday or saturday.


	33. Chapter 33

I gazed down at the top of my only daughter's head as she lay sleeping on my shoulder. We were on our final flight before we reached London, and Hermione had finally given in to her obvious need of sleep. As she shifted slightly I could see part of her face. There were visible circles under her eyes and she looked far to pale and thin for my liking. However there was something else, something else in her face that I couldn't quite pinpoint. But what that something was scared me. She looked older, far too old to be the mere eighteen I knew she was. My baby wasn't a baby any longer. This war had taken my baby from me and returned to me a stranger in a familiar body. This war had taken away my daughter's childhood, and I realized that I'd missed entirely too much of her life. I hadn't been there for her. I hadn't protected her from the horrors in the world that she had faced. I had failed her as a mother and the thought sickened me. The things she'd told us about what she'd faced, what the four of them had faced together, shocked me to my very core. A war had happened right under my nose and I hadn't even noticed. Did that make me a horrid person? A horrid mother? How could I not have known? All this time, how could I not have known that my baby was going through something she might not have even survived?

"Mum." My baby muttered in her sleep, sinking closer to me. I tightened my arms around her, bringing her closer. Wishing that I might take some of her pain. That I might take some part of the heavy burden of the memories that haunted her, if not all. And so I pulled her closer still, knowing that I couldn't protect her from what had already happened, but vowing to shield her from as much as I could. To protect what was left of her childhood.

What would happen when we got home though? In the wizarding world seventeen is the age of majority, and she'd already passed that. Legally, Hermione didn't need us anymore, didn't need me anymore. And that thought broke my heart. I wanted her to need me; no I needed her to need me. I hadn't had enough time with her. I needed more. Suddenly I was furious. That school had taken her away from me, thrown her into this world that had brought so much pain. Taken away from her childhood before it was time. That school had done this, it all began with that school.

But, that school had given her friends. The first she'd ever had outside of her family, and cousins in Greece didn't help a lonely child in England. The school had brought her to Cedric. A funny thing with the women in our family, we only ever fall in love with the man we will spend the rest of our lives with. My mother, my mother's mother, my sister, to all of us this was true, and even before my mother's mother. It wasn't something I'd ever told Hermione, but as I thought on it I realized that Hermione had the right to know. And suddenly I was ashamed of myself. I was ashamed of my anger towards the beginning of my daughter's life away from me. Yes, that life had brought her pain, but it had also brought her true happiness from Cedric and shown her what friendship was like. She had blossomed into a beautiful young woman, her loyalty and courage – that I'm sure she tried to lessen in her accounts of what had happened – made me proud to be her mother.

"Please turn off all electronic devices, make sure your carry-on's are properly stowed in the seat in front of you, and return your chairs to the upright position as we are about to make our final descent into London. The current time in London is 4:17 in the afternoon. Thank you for flying with us today." The captain's voice called as I tapped Hermione on the shoulder to wake her up.

"Oh, mum, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to fall asleep on your shoulder, especially not for so long."

"It's fine Hermione. Don't worry about it. You can fall asleep on my shoulder whenever you'd like."

"Ok. Thanks. I can't believe I actually slept through the whole flight."

"You were tired, and you still are." I said, catching sight of the yawn that she tried to cover. "Go to sleep when we get home. We'll talk more later."

"No, it's alright, I'm really not that tired. Plus if I fall asleep when we get home I'll be awake all night long."

"True. How about if we see about it when we get home?" I questioned. She nodded and we both sat back in our chairs as the plane finally landed.

It took us over an hour to get home once the plane had landed, but that's the problem with checking luggage. I sent my husband out to pick up some dinner for the three of us, as there was hardly anything left in the kitchen. As I was going through and taking inventory of what we had Hermione came back down into the kitchen from her room.

I set down the list I was making before turning to see my daughter's troubled face.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" I asked her as I took a seat at the counter next to her. She drew a deep breath and furrowed her brow more before speaking.

"I didn't tell you something." She began; I said nothing as I let her continue. "During my explanation. I didn't tell you and dad something that happened. Cedric asked me to marry him."

"What?" I asked, not sure if I heard her correctly.

"He asked me to marry him, and I said no." Relief flooded my body for a brief second, glad that my baby wasn't engaged. I definitely wasn't ready for that yet, I mean she hadn't even finished school for Christ's sakes. But then I was curious.

"Why? Don't get me wrong, I'm glad you aren't engaged, you haven't even finished school, but I thought you loved Cedric?"

"I do. I really do love him mum, but… Well, when he asked, we were in the middle of a war, and I didn't want to get married just because we weren't sure if either of us would survive. But, now that it's all over, I'm scared he's going to ask me again."

"Why do you think that would be a bad thing?" I asked, curious again.

"Well, I'm only eighteen! And I haven't completed school yet; I still have another year left, if they'll take me back. Oh God, what if they don't accept me back for seventh year? I skipped it, what if they don't let me go back?" She began to get hysterical.

"Hermione, it's alright. I'm sure you'll be able to go back to Hogwarts even though you skipped last year. Extenuating circumstances aside you're smart enough that I'm sure they'll take you back. Although if they don't it's not the end of the year. We can get you tutors and you can take those exams, what are they, the newts?"

"N.E.W.T.s mum."

"Right, you can take those at the end of the year. Either way it isn't as dramatic as you are making it out to be."

"O.k."

"Now, apart from not finishing your education and only being eighteen, what are the other things that are scaring you about Cedric proposing again?"

"I don't know mum. I just, whenever I thought of my life I always thought that I'd be out of school and settled into a career for at least a few years before I even got serious enough with someone to consider marriage."

"So this is all about your preconceived notions on how you wanted your life to go?"

"No." She began, but then stopped. "Yes."

"You know, the women in our family only ever fall in love with the man that they will marry. I don't know if it's just coincidence or not, but for myself, my mother, my sister, and even my yaya this was true."

"Seriously?"

"Well, like I said, I don't know if its just coincidence or not."

"So, I guess that means that I'll be marrying Cedric."

"Only if you truly love him."

"I'd die for him mum."

"Then I think you have your answer."

* * *

I do not own Harry Potter or any other character you recognize.

A.N. hope you enjoy, I liked writing from Hermione's mom's p.o.v.


	34. Chapter 34

The talk with my mother had helped me realize just how ridiculous my fears over Cedric proposing were. I loved him, I knew him better than anyone else. He is my best friend and sometimes I think that he knows me better than I know myself. I wouldn't want to spend the rest of my life with anyone else. But the thought of being engaged before I'd even started my last year of school terrified me. I knew that I hadn't told him that, but I hoped that he could sense it.

Luckily I had nothing to worry about as the summer was spent rebuilding Hogwarts. Harry, Ron, and I worked with other students, faculty, and other volunteers six days out of the week while Cedric alternated weeks between Hogwarts and St. Mungo's. The hospital was finished before Hogwarts and with the finishing of St. Mungo's Cedric's internship was reinstated, along with all of the other interns. The sole day we each had off during the week we would spend together at my house. Cedric and Ron were still mesmerized by the television, and quite enjoyed the summer reruns. We divided our time between reruns and swimming in my pool as I insisted it was completely unhealthy to spend the whole day watching television.

Hogwarts started back September 1st, just like every other year. The whole castle was restored to it former glory and as I took my last first step into the castle at the start of term I almost hated it. People had lost their lives here, and there was nothing to show for it. There was nothing left that could alert an unaware person to the fact that the end of a bitter and long war had taken place in these walls and on the grounds. But at the same time I was grateful. I was sincerely grateful that I didn't have to be reminded while I finished my education. However I knew that I would be reminded. Because as I walked through the hallways into the Great Hall I remembered how walls had crumbled and spells had flown. In my mind I could see it and it made me sick. However I had resolved myself to push these thoughts into the back of my head.

The fall term flew by. It was hectic, but I found it wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. Not having to help save the world during the term really freed up a lot of time that I hadn't realized was there. It was odd, this was the first year since I'd entered this world where something life threatening wasn't happing to me or one of my friends and I couldn't help but wonder when something would go wrong.

Cedric would visit me during his lunch breaks on the days that we had Hogsmead trips, but the last one before Christmas break was mid November and by the time Christmas break came it had been a whole month since I had actually seen Cedric. Of course we kept in touch with letters, but he was a Healer intern and I was a seventh-year student who had stupidly taken an additional two more classes than the average seventh year. Our time wasn't our own and we'd be lucky to send one letter a week. I truly missed him, but I also missed my parents. It had been ages since I'd spent Christmas with them and I was so happy when Cedric suggested we spend the first half of the break at my parent's house. We would the first week with my parents, leaving for his parent's after Christmas dinner. The rest of the holiday would be spent between Cedric's parents and the Weasley's.

Cedric was waiting for me with my parents at the train station and I didn't bother fetching my trunk before running into his open arms.

"Alright, my turn." My dad said as I smiled and hugged him before giving my mum one as well. I summoned my luggage before turning back to them.

"I really missed all of you." I said as we leaned against the barrier.

"We missed you too baby girl." My mum said, throwing her arm around my shoulder and handing off my trunk to dad. "Let's go home."

The week passed quickly, as we spent our time off just relaxing. After a hectic fall term it was nice to just relax and not have to worry over anything. Christmas morning came and I felt like a child again. I woke early, excited for the wonderful day. My mother and I had always had a Christmas tradition. We'd get up before dad and make breakfast for the three of us, four this Christmas, then we'd eat. After that we'd either play in the snow until noon or go ice-skating at the park. Then it was lunchtime, which was usually just leftovers from diner the night before. After lunch we'd exchange and open presents. Dad would then retire to his study for the next few hours until dinner while I'd help mum with Christmas dinner. Ok, attempt to help. As in I'd get the ingredients out and put them back into the fridge whenever mum needed it. By the time mum finished prepping the dinner, the gingerbread would be done and she would pull it from the oven and put in the roast. After letting the gingerbread cool for an hour we'd decorate it. Thirty minutes into the decorating dad would come out of his office saying that it smelled good, which would remind mum to check the roast, put the green beans into the oven, and start boiling the potatoes. While mum was doing this dad would sneak a piece of gingerbread. He always got caught though; he could never hide anything from mum. She'd slap his hand as he reached to take another piece and tell him that if he kept at it there'd be nothing for dessert. He'd reply that it would be fine, we could just fill in the missing spots with icing and no one would be able to tell the difference. She'd roll her eyes before telling the two of us to set the table, as dinner was just about ready.

I was pulled from my musings of Christmases past by my mum entering the kitchen.

"Happy Christmas baby." My mum said, giving me a hug.

"Happy Christmas mum. Blueberry pancakes?" I asked, hoping for a favorite of mine that I hadn't had in quite some time.

"That's what I was planning on. You know what to get out." She said as I nodded, heading to the fridge for the blueberries, milk, butter, and eggs. I watched as mum made the batter and turned on the stovetop burner. "Alright, you're going to make one." Mum said.

"Mum… You remember last time!" I whined.

"Yes, well, that was my fault for not watching you. So, you're going to make at least one."

A few minutes later I'd produced a decent looking pancake. Yay me!

"Well, let's try it." I said, taking my fork and cutting off a piece. Simultaneously mum and I tried a bite of my pancake and we simultaneously spit our bites out into the sink. The batter was still raw on the inside.

"Ok, I give up. Cooking is just not your forte." Mum said.

"Thank you. I'm much better at getting out everything you need." I joked with her.

"Yes, you are." She said as she began to make the pancakes. Twenty minutes later I was sent off to wake Cedric and dad and five minutes after that we were all eating blueberry pancakes, fried potatoes, and scrambled eggs. We let Cedric choose between playing in the snow or ice-skating at the park and he chose ice-skating. We walked the short distance between our house and the park. I wasn't a good skater by any means and I generally spent more time falling down than actually skating but we always had fun.

I'd fallen a grand total of four times before deciding to take a break for hot cocoa. I took a seat on the bench and watched my parents and Cedric. He fit so well with us and I was so glad my parents loved him. I took another sip and when I looked up again Cedric was heading towards me.

"Hi." I said as he sat next to me.

"Hi." He said back to me, smiling, before he took my cocoa.

"Hey!" I cried, before smiling as he gave it back. Looks like we're sharing again. "What do you do with out me to steal coffee from in the morning?" I questioned him as I took another sip before handing the cup back to him.

"Be completely miserable and have my own coffee." He told me taking another sip and letting me have my cup back. I leaned into his shoulder, taking a long sip of cocoa.

"I miss you." I told him.

"What are you talking about? I'm right here."

"Not now. I mean when I'm in school and you're at the hospital. Next term's going to be horrid." I admitted.

"It's just one more term. Then you'll graduate and we can have more time together."

"Sounds good." I said, taking one last sip before letting him finish the rest. I leaned up to kiss him, relishing in the chocolate left on his tongue.

My father's cough pulled us apart and I looked up to see my parents standing there.

"You two ready to go back?" We both agreed before taking off our skates, putting our shoes back on and handing the skates back into the rentals.

It was presents time when we arrived back home and we all were excited to get into them. We decided that we should all open our presents at the same time rather than handing one out at a time. A gift box of Chocolate Frogs from Ron, travel sized lotion and shower gel from Ginny, a leather-bound gold edged copy of my favorite book Persuasion from Harry, and a few books and a necklace from my parents. I had just finished placing the wrapping paper from the necklace with the rest of my pile when I looked up and lost my breath.

There Cedric was, kneeling in front of my chair, with his hands behind his back. The look on his face made me weak in the knees and I was suddenly extremely grateful that I was already sitting.

"Happy Christmas, Hermione." He said, handing me a beautifully wrapped box. I smiled at him before looking down at the gift in my hands. I slipped off the ribbon before finding the crease on the bottom and following the line so that I made as little of a mess with the wrapping paper as possible. Something my parents had taught me to do when I was a child. Inside of the box was another box, a velvet sapphire blue box. My fingers trembled slightly as I removed the velvet box. As my fingers went to open it Cedric spoke five words.

"Will you marry me, Hermione?" My eyes flew from the ring to his face; the gorgeous face that had just taken my breath away. I couldn't breath to answer. I felt the tears welling up in my eyes and felt the panic begin inside of me at his crestfallen face.

"No." I finally found my voice to answer his thought that I'd rejected him. "No, no, no. I mean yes."

"What?" Came three voices. In hindsight that probably wasn't the best way to begin that.

* * *

I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters that you recognize.

A.N. Hope you like it, sorry it took so long to post but I seem to have a very hectic life outside of the fanfiction world. There will be one more chapter for this story that I hope to get out within the next week or so. Also, I have a few ideas for a new story that I'll post on my author page. Just message me if you have a preferance for which you'd like to see me write first.


	35. Chapter 35

It's been ten years since Cedric proposed. And in that time so much has happened. A few weeks after my final term at Hogwarts, Cedric and I were married. We had a muggle ceremony in Greece in the chapel that my parents were married in. It was perfect, not large but not small, only family and the closest of our friends were invited. Everything about that day was perfect. We spent a week in Greece for our honeymoon before returning to England. Cedric went back to his internship at St. Mungo's while I spent the summer applying to various hospitals in the area. I ended up at St. Mungo's for my residency, even though I wondered if it would be better if we didn't work in the same hospital.

After my residency was finished, Cedric and I decided to take a risk and open up our own practice. Money was tight and we almost didn't make it the first few years but by the third year our practice was doing well. By the fifth year it had grown so large we needed to expand and hire on more healers.

It was in the third year after opening our practice that we found out we were pregnant, a baby girl that we named Sophia Rose. I would always be grateful to my sister, and I was honoring her in my own way. Not that I'd admit to the dreams of a dead sister I'd never met. I'd be locked up in an insane asylum.

I loved my daughter deeply. I hadn't thought it possible to love someone as much as I loved Cedric, but my baby girl had proven me wrong. She was a perfect blend of us. She had Cedric's eyes and lips and my nose and chin. Her hair color took after me but it didn't take on the frizzy, bushy texture my hair had when I was a child. She has a glowing personality that quite literally lights up a room. Little Sophia was two when she became a big sister.

When Jason Andrew Diggory was born, Sophia wanted nothing to do with him. It was adorable how jealous she was of her new baby brother. I remember her asking Cedric and I why we were bringing him home; doesn't he stay at the hospital? But she soon came around to the idea of having a sibling, when she realized it meant someone for her to play with. Jason looked more Cedric than he did me, but he had my calm temperament. He was such a quite baby that I often worried something was wrong with him. My parents assured me that I was exactly the same way as an infant and that it was nothing to worry about. My parents adored their grandchildren, and doted on them more than they ever had me. It was my mum who gave them their first sweets, something I was extremely shocked at.

When we found out I was pregnant for the third time I put my foot down on any more children. I also demanded that we move. We certainly had the money to buy a bigger house; we just hadn't needed it until now. We moved to Godric's Hallow, a spacious five-bedroom home next door to Harry and Ginny proved to be far too enticing to ignore.

Three months after the move Addison Michelle Diggory entered our family. She looked more like me than Cedric, but she had a very demanding personality, more so than Sophia and Jason combined.

Sophia was turning five, and with that she would be starting kindergarten at a muggle private school. I had always wanted my children to have a muggle education until it was time for Hogwarts, and Cedric agreed with me. She was so excited to be starting school, so ready to leave the babysitter's for something much more suited to a 'big girl'.

I almost couldn't wait for the time when all three of them would be away at Hogwarts, but at the same time I didn't want them to get any bigger.

The five of us had just returned home from a family dinner with 'Uncle Ron and Aunt Luna' and their children – Michael and Jenna – and 'Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny' and their twin daughters Sarah and Lillian. We were getting ready for bedtime, and I smiled as I watched my little ones ready themselves for bed. Cedric was getting Addison changed as she was only one. But Sophia and Jason both wanted to get ready themselves, as they were 'big kids' now.

Once all the teeth were brushed and the pajamas on, we all settled down onto Sophia's bed for story time. It was Jason's turn to pick the book and he chose 'One Fish, Two Fish, Red Fish, Blue Fish'. I sat on the little day bed with Addison in my arms and Sophia's head in my lap as I watched Cedric read the children's book with Jason in his lap. As I looked at the book and saw the worn edges I remembered how my father used to read it to me when I was a child. It was a favorite of mine when I was Jason's age. That book was bought for me when I was born, and now I was sharing it with my children.

This was why I fought. I didn't know it all those years ago, but this moment, right here and right now, was everything I had fought for. Everything we had all fought for, and I couldn't keep the tears away.

"Why mummy sad?" Asked Jason as my tears fell.

"Mummy's not sad baby boy. Mummy's happy. These are happy tears."

"Why they happy tears?" He asked and I looked to Cedric as I answered him.

"Because I have you. Because mummy and daddy fought hard for the three of you, and now we have you." I answered my son as I leaned back into the pillow I was resting against and Cedric continued reading.

* * *

I do not own Harry Potter or any other character you recognize.

A.N. And there you have it, the final chapter of F.S.L. I meant to have it out sooner, but this term has just been so crazy. I only just got home for spring break and as soon as I did I started writing this. Hope you all enjoyed it as I truly enjoyed writing it.


End file.
